The Bear and The Assassin
by randh13th
Summary: An aged Druid and young Assassin crossed path. Little they realized that the meeting would worth an adventure!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
(Diablo II: Lord of Destruction)  
  
The Den of Evil, not far from Rogue Encampment,  
  
Inside the den, two figures were sitting around the fire. One of them is a man. His body is quite stocky with muscles. The bulk added with animal furs, which he wore. His face had wrinkles around it, yet it is clear that he was young before. His stoic expression wasn't changed as he watched his 'companion'.  
  
Not far from him, a girl with short-cut hair played with katars (wrist-held blades). Her garment almost blended with the darkness, while her skin contrasted it. Her eyes were watchful to the man.   
  
Suddenly, silence was broken as the man asked her, "So, would you tell me your name?"  
The girl lashed back, "What is my concern with that?" The man only chuckled, before he asked again, "Come on, we could know each other at least," The man offered his hand to shake, "I'm Myrrick the Druid from Scosglen," The girl didn't reply nor respond, perhaps she think that there is no harm to introduce herself. She only said, "Akivsha…" He only nodded, actually there were questions in his minds. However, he decided to decline it when noticed that Akivsha's hand held katars tightly enough. Myrrick tried to remember events that lead him to this place.  
  
It began 2 months ago, when some people from Scosglen seeks him. None had done this since his banishment 20 years ago. They found him chopping wood for firewood. He said this with a resigned tone, "I'm no longer interested with tribal affairs, please return…"  
The eldest among them pleads, "Myrrick, your brethren need you! Something evil happened now!" One of them added, "Rumors says that Prime Evils began to rise again, perhaps Uileloscadh Mór (final battle between the men of the world and the demons of the Burning Hells) almost near!" Yet, he still continues to chop the woods.   
"Why did you come for me? Scosglen had many druids, I'm not the only one…"  
He answered sarcastically to them. Then one of them went closer to him, "We need all to stem the tide of evil, and we couldn't hold them alone! Myrrick, you're still the best among us!"When the cloak opened, it was a gray-haired woman. Her face quite aging, yet still show some beauty and defiance. He was stunned when saw her.   
"Myrrick, I know that we had done a mistake by banishing you…I didn't ask for your forgiveness. You can ignore me as you want, but could you turn your back from your own people? They're innocent…they had nothing to do among us." He was silent as she spoke. Later, he said that he would joined them tomorrow.  
  
However, it never came to happen as he found all of them slaughtered next morning.There are signs of struggle, and Myrrick sensed that their enemy must be unnatural to attack them. He found the woman, but it is already too late to heal her. Her wounds were many and she was too weak. His blood seethes as he realized it, and he asked her, " Tell me, who did this to you?" With weak voice, the woman said, "Demons… Leathdhiabhala (demonic corruptions of the very creatures Druids have vowed to defend), Diablo…Lord of Terror."  
The woman holds his hand tightly, and smiled, "Find Diablo…and kill him, help your…brethren…save the highland…" After that, she breathes her last breath, yet her hand still held his hand tightly. What he could do was crying while hugging her body. Not for long, he buried them all with his own hands. "Joanna, I promise to return to Scosglen after I destroy those Prime Evils! They shall pay what they had done to you with their damned soul!! I promise!!" Then he started his journey to East, as it lead him to Rogue Encampment.  
  
While she slept, Akivsha's mind was led to past events. At that time, it was a hot, blazing day.Andariel's minions led by Blood Raven and The Countess ambushed her Sisterhood. They managed to drive the defenders out from Monastery. Overwhelmed, the survivors were forced to across the nearest river. Kashya gallantly defend their rear guard along with several rogue, including her. As she watched over her Priestess nervously, she shouted, "Go away! You mustn't died, Akara! If you died, Andariel would be happy for that!!" Then the Priestess replied as she can, "Kashya, you must stay alive also! May be I'm spirit of our Sisterhood, but what use of it if you didn't had courage? Spirit would failed if not accompanied by courage!!"  
Another rogue beside Kashya added, "Akara's right! Let us take charge of them!!" Kashya doesn't like this, abandoning her sisters to murderous demons. But they were right; she must stay alive to preserve the Sisterhood. "All right! If you can't make it, retreat at once!!" Others nodded; the rank opened way to her and closed again as she had passed the river. Horde of Carvers and Fallen poured into the river like a raging current. Their shaman, Bishbosh shouted the horrible curses and forced his ilk to move quickly. Despite their skill, it was proven that they're lost to sheer number. Akivsha saw one of her sister fell into river. As she tried to rise, 2-3 Carvers mobs her until one of them slit her throat open. Another was not so lucky. She screamed as the demons surrounds and hacked her viciously. The scream stopped abruptly, blood floats on the water. One by one, the rogues had fallen to them. Yet, she determined to make a fight. Some Fallen were hesitated when some of them fall to her sword. However, Bishbosh doesn't care. He cursed and ordered them to keep forward. The demons were more afraid to their leaders, especially Diablo, Lord of Terror. Realize that her fight would be futile, Akivsha tried to retreat. Too late, they had closed the way out. Franticly, she swung her sword.  
More and more Carvers keep coming and swarms her like piranhas to their prey. She can smell their hellish sweat; hear their demonic glee and worst, felt blood prickled from her body. With one howl, the demons dragged her down to river. The last sight she could see was the sky before the hideous faces drowned her and she can only screams…  
  
She awoke from her sleep, as the sweats seeps her body. She was still at the Den, later noticed that the druid still slept with meditating position. His eyes still closed.  
  
Myrrick was sleeping; suddenly he felt a coldness sensation close to his neck. As he opened his eyes slowly, it was Akivsha' katars. She was crouched in front of him while holding her weapon close to her carotid. She whispered coldly to his ears,  
"You shouldn't trust me easily! If I want, you're already dead meat now…" Her whisper reminds him to his homeland. Yet, he seems not panicked. "You wouldn't! You could done it at the first time we had met…beside, look around you!" She noticed that their place was surrounded by band of ravens. Their eyes keep watchful to event below.  
"You think these birds can help you?" she mocked, "I remind you, that I'm very fast! Before they had attacked me, you're losing your head…literally!"  
"How about beneath your feet?" When she looked downward, there were vines creeps over her feet. They are almost indistinguishable from snakes. Akivsha knew these vines; some of them were poisonous. She didn't know how he could command them, but one thing for sure: she was losing again. Her traps were nothing in this situation. If she insists, the vines might be struck her very hard. Slowly, she draws her katar away from him and walked away.  
"You're not bad for an old people like you…" she said with some dislike. Myrrick rose from the ground and then clapped his hands. One of the ravens flew to his shoulder.  
"You too, for a young girl like you…" he replied. Hearing it, Akivsha only gritted her teeth. She only sheathes her weapon. Later, they climbed out from the den and greeted by morning sun. Myrrick smiles, it is very refreshing compared to the humid den. He saw that Akivsha had taken different direction. He asked her,  
"Are you not joining me to Rogue Encampment?" She stopped and replied, "I'm not after fame or fortune…I still had something to do!" As their distance become farther, Myrrick shouted again,  
"Are we going to crossing road again?" Once again, she stopped. "Let's hope this is our last meeting…if we're met again, hopes I won't kill you!" Slowly but sure, Akivsha fades from sight. He can only shook his head, "You're almost like Joanna…Akivsha, who are you actually?"  
  
  
Author's Note:  
Well, it is my first Diablo II fanfic. I noticed there is no story about two new characters in Lord of Destruction, Assassin and Druid. So, I make my own story about them. This serves as introduction. If I wasn't too busy, I might make another chapter. Just read and enjoy!  
  
  



	2. The Crossroads

The Crossroads  
(On Act I: The Sightless Eye)  
  
Myrrick  
I was arrived at Rogue Encampment. Twenty years ago, I passed their proud monastery during my banishment. How surprised am I to found these brave warriors had to stay at a makeshift encampment! The situation had changed. Moreover, I can smell evil around the monastery. These unnatural things choked nature.  
Warriv, the merchant explains that these things were started 2 months ago. After someone known as Dark Wanderer passed this way, Andariel the evil demoness had awoke.  
She began to corrupt the valiant Rogues, including Blood Raven. Then she spreads her influence by bringing more demons to take over the monastery and forces the Rogue out. Because of it, Warriv couldn't continue his journey to East.  
  
Later, I met with Akara, the High Priestess of Sisterhood. People said that she didn't trust people easily. Despite the blindness, she is known of her wisdom. That is the reason why I decided to seek her advice in this matter. When she learned that I was a druid, she implores my help. According to her, as long as Andariel reigns the way to East would close forever. So, I didn't have choice except help them. Akara told me about the foul den not far from here, she reasoned Andariel must have her force amassing there. I catch her gist, if the den continues it would be an immediate threat to Encampment. For the reason, I agreed to help them destroy the den.  
  
Each people had his/her opinions. Kashya, Akara's captain didn't share hers. In fact, she was doubt if I could help them. Even, she said, "It need more than get rid the beasts at the wilderness to earn my trust…" However, I paid nothing to it. My intention is get to East as soon as possible! Possibly, to hunt Diablo!  
  
When I gone to forest, I sense that nature is not entirely corrupted. There are still signs of life. Suddenly, a band of Zombies attacked me. Quickly, I reacted by bashed head of the nearest one. Before they could respond, I continue my attacks. One of them tried to bit me, but it ended as I brought the club to his jaw. Despite their slowness, they can't be underestimated.  
I caught one of them and throw to his friends. As some of them tried to rise, my feet stomped their heads. Not more than 2 hours, none of them keep standing. I gritted my teeth. How far the Hell had corrupted everything here? The dead supposed to rest, not to torture themselves by wander mindlessly and attacking the living. The answer seems not far, as a Quill Spike attacked me. I had to bash the animal to death, but I can't hide my sorrow. The Druid had vowed to protect the sentient life, including animal and plant. But what could I do if the animal had been corrupted into a raging beast? Whoever did this was did the same thing to Joanna!   
  
Finally I had arrived at the Den of Evil and entered only to be greeted by Fallens. These imps were coward when we struck one of them, but if you want more just kill their shaman. My eyes quickly pointed the shaman who brought his skull staff. He angrily commands his followers to attack me. I closed my eyes and summon forth my strength. If Hell had their own, I would show them nature's wrath. Suddenly, band of ravens swarmed me and attacked these demons. Some howled in pain when those birds plucked their eyes. I stormed and bashed them before they had a chance. I pointed to the shaman; the ravens began to assault him. The Fallen Shaman swung his staff and blasted fireball to protect him. Then I jumped to the air and swung my club. The chief demon tried to make his last attempt by brought his staff. CRUSH!! A hard crush!! When I rolled away, the shaman gurgles his blood as his head was cleaved along with the staff. The Fallens screeches when he fell dead, as they ran away from me. They were not important; I just let the ravens to hunt the rest.  
  
After a few hours, many demons had died. It was lucky, considered they would grow into a force. The birds helped me a lot, by distracting the enemies away. I found out that some  
Brutes had grown very wild. It doesn't make any sense; they are shy creatures and mostly avoid humans. The fact make me angrier, because it is no other than Hell's influence that could corrupt the most harmless creature into a hostile beast.  
  
Later, I heard sound of fighting nearby. I decided to find out what happened. When close to the source, I saw a young girl was fighting a huge Brute. She had short hair, while her hands hold the daggers. The beast lunges, yet she avoids it calmly. Irritated, the Brute growled and turned to her again. What happened later astonished me. Suddenly, the girl also turned and gives the beast a triple slash-high, center and low. The Brute howls painfully. Her left leg kicks its abdomen with such force that makes it stumbles. Then she charges another one. I saw her daggers somehow circled by flashing lights. "Tiger Strike!!" She stabs the beast with her weapons altogether. Without warning the light burst and exploded into the beast's body. It was killed it instantly. I can't keep my amazement, in her young age the girl managed to kill a huge Brute. My place was well hidden, but not hidden enough for her to know other's presence.  
She leaped and landed in front of me with weapons pointed. I responded by lift my club.  
"Who are you? Are you one of Diablo's minion also?" she asked in harsh and cold voice. I answered, "I have nothing with Diablo! I also am looking for him!" It seems didn't convince her much. However, she relaxed her stance, yet didn't unsheathes her weapon. I lowered my club. The brute is not the only victim, several Fallens and Zombies scattered dead. Their body bore slash wounds. It is not difficult to guess who had done this. "Is it you who had done this?" I asked. She isn't answered, but her eyes watched me like an eagle. She had anticipated even my smallest motion. "Look, I'm not your enemy! If you didn't trust me, I would stay here for a while…at least to prove my trustworthiness." She didn't even respond. Slowly, I sat on the ground followed by her. The only thing she allowed me was to make a fire. There is no danger here; I presumed she had killed most of them before I came. It is time to relax the body; despite I thought she seems not relaxed.  
  
Akivsha  
I stared the man in front of me. He wore an animal skin and brandished a club. I watched and think every possibility, which he may hide some weapons. When he said that he had nothing to do with Diablo, I didn't take his word quickly. Some demons and their human minions were tricky. That is the reason why the Viz-jaq'taar warned to not trust those who also fought Lord of Terror. I can stay a month like this. Then he said that he would stay for a while.  
Fool! I can't be swayed by such attitude. He sits on the ground slowly, while I followed him.  
As the night become darker, he gathered some woods from the slain Fallens to make a fire.  
For hours, we had silent. Suddenly, he asked my name. I decided to not reply. He introduces himself as Myrrick the Druid of Scosglen. My mind ran to the Horadric archives. The Druid were separated themselves from others and dedicated to natural magic. Their existence was quite unknown. Weighed the risk; I replied his question. Actually, I expected another one, which I don't want to answer. Instead, he was keeping silent. Perhaps, he thought I'm still suspicious to him. Then both of us fell asleep.  
It was a terrible nightmare; I never wished to be reminded to my past. I looked to Myrrick. It seems he was undisturbed. Very tranquil, somehow he was united with his surrounding. My masters teach it can cost fatal casualty. Well, I would teach him a lesson now.  
  
The rest of story you know already…I didn't want to come to Rogue Encampment lest they recognized me. I sure the destruction of the Den would make Andariel very upset. Then  
I would made my move accordingly…  
  
Meanwhile, in Monastery Catacomb where the demons lurks, Andariel broods over.Maiden of Anguish was displeased to found that the Den of Evil has been destroyed. She thought that she could wipe off the annoying Rogues once and for all. In contrary, she forced to keep her territories not falling apart. She doesn't want to risk losing her lord's favor. In front of her, Blood Raven and The Countess stood over. Formerly come as Rogue captain who battles Diablo in Tristram, she had suffered also the same ordeal that plagues Dark Wanderer.  
It was easy for Andariel to corrupt her mind against her own Sisterhood. Despite her demonic affiliation, Blood Raven still had a human pride within her. She resented being with The Countess. She was resurrected by Andariel to strengthen her unholy forces, but what she cares was her beauty and treasure. In fact, she won't join them if the demoness wasn't told her that some heroes were after her money. Both had competes for Andariel's favor.  
"So, had you heard about it?" she thundered to both of them. Blood Raven salutes her and said, "It is such a loss, my Queen! Don't be afraid, I'll go to Monastery Graveyard to replenish our army again…" The Countess sneered,  
"Is it simple like that? You had not been fighting again since you returned from Tristram?"   
She snarled to the woman, "While you had rot inside your castle, I had fought many times! I don't believe that you would care about the Den's destruction, except your money!"  
Before the Countess could reply, Andariel had shouted, it makes fire behind her blazes, "Enough! My problem had been enough without your bickering!! Blood Raven! Do as you wish! Be careful, I believe those warriors aren't fools. As for The Countess, she would guard her area! Is it clear?" Both answered, "Yes, My Queen!" Before left, Blood Raven gave her death stare to her rival through her raven mask.  
The Countess just smiles hideously. If those heroes do not kill you, I would bathe in your blood!  
  
When I returned to report my job to Akara, Kashya intercepts me. "I believe you had done your job, it was not impressed me at all!" Then she changed the topic, "Some scout reported that Blood Raven had defiled the Monastery Graveyard by resurrect the dead Rogues!" Her expression was quite angry. She continued, "If you are our friend, you would help us destroy her!" In my mind, she was a tough woman. From Akara, I learned that Kashya and Blood Raven once best friends. She can't forgive her friend, when she betrayed the Sisterhood, for the reason she not understood. In fact, I didn't understand. The situation almost the same when I was banished. They said that I could found Monastery Graveyard after passed Cold Plains. Flavie, the rogue who guarded the pass warned that the Dark Rogues were not to be crossed. Her advice was proven right, as I found some Dark Rangers attacked me when I entered their area. I commanded ravens to distract them, while I prepare something else. I spoke a transformation spell. Without waiting, I feel something explode within my body. My face elongates into a snout, my hands transformed into a thin paw and my body became sleeker and furry. A set of sharp tooth appeared inside the snout. Finally, I howl as the transformation finished. With my werewolf form, I entered the fray and managed to maul one of Dark Ranger at her face. As she screamed in pain, the others began to hesitate. I won't give them time to think as I attacked one of them. I bit her arms; it was enough to make the others to reconsider their tactics. It would be the long trip to Graveyard.  
  
  
Just as I thought, the Monastery Graveyard was source for the undead. Guess whom I find? Blood Raven herself! The traitor, who made me into this, also sold her soul to Andariel!  
Actually, I think to use Fade or Cloak of Darkness to kill her. But then, I think she still deserve some honor to die facing her enemy as a Rogue. Kill her surely crippled Andariel, the Countess doesn't important that much. Let the old druid handle her!  
  
She seems aware someone comes as I entered the Graveyard. "Well! Who wanted to join my undead army?" she asked as turned back to face me. Blood Raven was her nickname, yet she also wore a raven mask. Her skin was silver-colored. Her armor was blood-colored. She held a hunter's bow and quivers was hanging behind her. I must not underestimate her; she had fought Diablo at Tristram along Dark Wanderer before corrupted. Then I replied, " I came to kill you, then your master!" She doesn't answer, but I can feel she might smile coldly behind her mask.  
"You fool!" she said, "If you aren't joined me in life, let you join me in death!" After finishing her word, she gestured to Hungry Dead to attack me. Faster than anything else, I unsheathe my katars and decapitated the closest to me. Before the rest catch me, I send my kick toward them and make them sprawled like toys. One of them clumsily grabs me from behind, only to found he was lost both of his arms. I leaped to the air and landed to a Hungry Dead who doesn't realize it. When he turned around, I slashed twice and the undead's torso fell to ground. To make the rest simple, I threw a Fire Blast to the nearest group. Suddenly, a flame appeared among them and they tried to extinguish it. Unfortunately, their clumsy movements prevent it and I saw one of them burnt into crisp. Speaking of fire, I felt something was shot to me. It was Blood Raven who shot me with fire arrows. Arrows not a problem, but she was resurrecting other undead to aid her. If she keeps like that, I would be overwhelmed.  
Once again, I leaped toward the sun. She could not see me with the blinding light. When she finally had discerned me, it was too late. She lifted her bow to protect her as I brought my katars with Dragon Claw. There was a ripping sound and clunk of metal. I kneeled in front of him with arm spread, while she still in same position. Then I saw a drop of blood came from her mask. She stumbled; the arrow in her hand was broken. The mask was split into two and showed her true face. Blood Raven was a red-haired woman, her eyes shows disbelieve as she looked at me. Blood flows to her face in horizontal streak.   
"Why…could…be I…defeated? It…can't…be…my queen..." she asked, as she had disappointed someone. When she fell, her last word was, "Rayl…I'm…sorry…I…love…you…" As she breathes her last, the streak of thunder came out from her body. The remaining undead fell to the ground, dead once again. The whole Graveyard shook very hard. I can only shield my eyes as the unholy power unleashes and return to where it came from. When it is over, she had already dead as normal human. Perhaps that something was keep her abound with Andariel…something about her past in Tristram.  
Oh, well! What I kill, stays dead! I just left the Graveyard undisturbed. Next to fall, it is no other than Andariel itself!  
  
It seems I was late. The Graveyard were filled with undead who had already dead again. Then I found Blood Raven's body. She was dead with a horizontal wound at her forehead. As I turned left, I saw the cloven raven mask. It was symmetrical. The one who did this must be skilled enough. Probably, it was Akivsha… of course; nobody could be skilled in such martial arts that kill a former Rogue captain. I noticed to Blood Raven and found something odd.  
During my trip to here, I fought several Dark Rangers, and their expressions were full with unnatural rage and hate. Blood Raven was one of them, perhaps the leader. Yet, her face now was smiled and her skin had reverted to normal color. I presumed she might be regained her lost humanity at the end of her life. She would bring her secrets to grave. Touched by it, I decided to give her a proper burial. After buried her, I said, "Your time had already up, Blood Raven." For other Rogues, she would be remembered as a traitor to her Sisterhood. However, I won't judge her for her past deeds. May be she had suffered like me also, without someone to share. I returned to Encampment and bring her cloven mask.  
  
At the Encampment, Kashya was pondering while she held the cloven mask. Then she said,  
"I can't believe that you had killed Blood Raven…though she was my best friend before, I hope her tortured soul would banished forever." Despite she didn't shed tears, I sense she must be sad because of her friend's death. However, Blood Raven had already died long time ago at Tristram before Akivsha killed her…  
"As a reward, I had put some of best warriors on your disposal!" Kashya called a rogue named Aliza. Judging her face, she might look like a teenage girl. Yet, Kashya warned that Aliza was a skilled archer. I never asked her, anyway I accept her to not offend others.  
Akara called me for another mission. To defeat Andariel, they must seek an advice from old Horadric sage named Deckard Cain. Unfortunately, he was left to dead at the devastated Tristram. Since the distance was very far, Akara asked me to find Scroll of Inifuss at Tree of Inifuss. The tree itself was at Dark Wood, across the Black Marsh. I must find first the Underground Passage, not far from Stony Field. I felt this would be not easy mission at all.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's Note:Warning, this story is strictly told about Assassin and Druid! So you won't heard anything about Paladin, Sorceress, Necromancer, Barbarian and Amazon. About Blood Raven, I just imagine her as the same Rogue in first Diablo. So I give her quite sad history after fighting Diablo in Tristram. To give an edge, I also put brief rivalry between her and the Countess. Just give your review ( and critics if you like)! Enjoy the story!! 


	3. Quest to Tristram

Quest to Tristram  
  
  
"Look!" Aliza shouted. I turned to her direction and saw a dead tree. However, I felt something teeming with energy. It was pure, refreshing. We're at Dark Wood after we passed Underground Passage. During our journey, sometimes we're attacked by Vile Hunters. Aliza prove herself as a skillful archer. She used Inner Sight to enhance her accuracy. When we didn't fight, we talked a lot and know each other. Behind her toughness, Aliza was still a young girl. She hoped to go out side once Andariel has died. Her previous plan was cancelled when Kashya ordered all Rogues to stay.  
  
"After this, would you go out?" I asked curiously. She answered absent mindedly,  
  
"Maybe, it was depends to Kashya. Before, The Sisterhood sent us to every place, which needs help like Tristram. I don't know if they would do it again after what happened to Blood Raven." I only nodded when she continued,   
  
"That is the reason why I volunteered to accompany you…I promise I won't disappoint you!"  
  
"Thanks, I appreciated yours!"  
  
Return to Dark Wood, I quickly commented, "It must be the Tree of Inifuss! Let's go!"  
Before we had to close, the band of Carvers, Vile Hunters and Skeleton Archers blocked our way.  
Not only that, several Brutes joined them. At that time, Aliza noticed one of them was colored gray-greenish hue. She muttered,  
  
"Treehead Woodfist!" Her word was make me turned around, "What?"  
  
"The green Brute, he was the strongest among them! The demoness must be put him to guard the tree; be careful, his fists can break a boulder!" I nodded,  
  
"I know the best match for him!" I transformed again. This time my body was bulging and hunched. My face enlarges. The huge paws replaced my hands. A growl came out from my mouth. I lumber toward the enemy and managed to maul a Carver to his death. The Vile Hunters shot their arrow, but my werebear form ignored it. I caught one of them and bite her neck. Blood spurted from the neck. Afterward, I simply threw the body on the terrified demons. I continue to rip a Fallen Shaman into shreds, before I charged toward Treehead Woodfist. I hit him with all my strength. Writhed with pain, the Brute swung his fist to me. My stomach seems shaken, yet I only bit my lips and roared as I continued to bash him.  
  
Meanwhile, Aliza keeps the others busy. The ravens followed my command to aid him. Some of them busy keeping their eyes than attacking her. I decided to summon another help. With a breeze, four wolves appeared. They are Spirit Wolves. Without waiting, they charged to the confused demons. As my mind returned to fight with Treewood Strongfist, I feel that both of us were weakening. This is the time! With the remaining strength, I rammed him. It is enough to make the beast stumbled. He thudded the ground, twitched for a while, and then not moving anymore. Seeing their champion failed, the demons lost their courage and ran for their lives.   
  
"Wow! You killed him!" Aliza complimented me. I drank to restore my exhausted body as I reverted to normal again. Then I walked to the Tree of Inifuss and examined it.  
  
"I hope it is worth a fight!" I put my hand to a hole at the trunk and found an ancient scroll. Without thinking, I knew it was the Scroll of Inifuss.   
  
"Come, we must go to Akara!" Not far, we found waypoint and use it to return to Encampment.  
  
"Ah, I already translated the Scroll!" she explained to me, "Cairin Stone was located at Stony Field. Just touch the stones according to the arrangement I've shown to you."   
  
So far, she was right. Five stone pillars stands there, but they're not alone. Carvers swarm them and one of them was colored blue. Not far, there is another colored green. I turned to Aliza. I asked her about those creatures.  
  
"You know them?" Aliza gasped as she saw those creatures.  
  
"Bishibosh… and Rakanishu! You must be careful, warrior! Those demons were… Andariel's warriors…while Blood Raven and The Countess were their generals!" Her tone showed some worry, despite her effort to hide it.  
  
"Which one must I kill first?" Aliza pointed to the green Fallen Shaman, who surrounded by several shamans.  
  
"Bishibosh…he might be annoying! While Rakanishu used thunder magic to strike his opponent…"   
  
I smiled and sent my birds and wolves to make other shaman busy. They screeched to their lungs, when we attacked them. Shamans busied themselves with my beasts, as I targeted their chief. Before my club reaches his head, Bishibosh tackled it perfectly. I was stunned, as he showed his ugly teeth. What he didn't expect were the wolves that attacked him. He screamed as the animal tore him apart. Now I started to concentrate on Rakanishu. He threw several thunder shock to keep others away. I lifted my hand; suddenly a vine smashed the Carver to the ground, allowing the wolf to take him at ease.   
  
Aliza shook her head, "Somehow, I wonder how you could calm yourself as they killed them?"   
  
The truth that my beasts were personification of nature; they were disgusted to see the corruption. They decided to show their retribution without mercy to Hell. The Druid is only instrument in nature's hand, not otherwise.  
  
Later, I stand in front of stone pillar with a tear-like symbol and touched it. It glows and reverberates. I continued to the next pillar until all is finished. The reverberation grows stronger and stronger. Suddenly, thunder flashes to those pillars and formed pentagram-like formation. At the end, a reddish portal appeared at the middle of the pillars.   
  
"I believe this is the way to Tristram!" I said. Aliza became uneasy after I said it.  
  
"Tristram…why do we have to go there?"   
  
"Because Deckard Cain was there…come, there is no time!" I took her hand and we quickly passed the portal.  
  
As we arrived to the place beyond, I can't hold my shock. The town was razed to the ground, several house were burned. Some corpses were scattered and mangled beyond recognition. Aliza can't bear it as she turned her head. My wolves just watched it with some wonder. I kneeled and hugged one of them. Even, I doubt if Deckard Cain is still alive. We checked the ruins with caution. It was possible those demons that destroyed Tristram might be around.  
  
"Warrior, listen!" Aliza called me and I turned to her. There is a voice, begging help.  
  
"Over there!" We ran to the source and found a gibbet. Inside the gibbet, there is an old man shaking his cage. No doubt, he's Deckard Cain. I quickly held the rope as Aliza cut it.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked him. He answered, "I'm fine…they'll be back anytime!"  
  
Cain quickly opened town portal, however something keep us frozen. At our way, the goat men were crowding along with Skeletons and Carvers! They were giggling as they noticed us. But there is someone among them. It was a stout man. There are some reddish patches around his body. His garment ragged and dirty. He can only growled or muttering.   
  
  
"Griswold!" Cain murmured, "Poor man, Diablo turned him to Andariel, who tortured and put him into such existence! There's nothing we could do for him…"   
  
I kept silence. During my training, I also develop an ability to sense something within a person. I kept watching Griswold, what I saw shocked me. There is a speck of humanity within him.   
  
"I must help him," I didn't know why I said it. Cain and Aliza looked at me with disbelief.  
  
"You must be crazy, warrior!" Aliza shouted. But I stood by my decision.  
  
"Cain, you go first! We'll follow you later!" Cain could not waited any longer.  
I commanded my beasts to attack the demons, while I transformed into a werebear. Griswold ran toward me, I receive it with my bear form. The earth was shaken when we're impacted. Normally, there is no one that stand against a wild bear. But Griswold was an exception; he was molded according to Hell's will. Yet, I decided to save him. The situation turned to worse as Champion Moon Clan and Skeleton joined him. Damn, I had to fight three opponents at once. The goatman swung his scythe and wounded me at my side. It only enrages me and I tried to knock him when Griswold landed his fists. He had Amplify Damage. The undead hacked me at that moment. Also, my body feels weak. At the nick of time, Aliza shot her frozen arrow to Champion Skeleton and shattered it into ice cube. Free at last, I kicked Griswold out cold and lunged to goatman. I ripped his chest open and devoured him alive. Finally, I returned to my own form. Griswold was still unconscious.   
  
"Are you sure about bringing this…man?" Aliza asked me. I lifted the body; it was quite heavy. "He's still a human, we can't leave him alone here…" Despite her disagreement, Aliza was quiet. Together, we passed the portal at Cairin Stone.  
  
The quiet encampment became riotous, as I returned with Griswold. Cain was puzzled to see me. But I still silent until we arrived at Akara.   
  
"So, you want to save him?" she asked, "I know how to restore him, but I can't be alone," I beg, "So, I need your help!" She keeps silent, before she gives her consent, "All right, as a gratitude for helping Cain…I'll help as long as I can!"  
  
I called Oak Sage to refresh the accursed body, and also to expel the evil influence within. Akara would use her magic to bar the influence entering Griswold again. As we started, Griswold's body was shaken very hard. His mouth was foaming. Sweat appeared in my eyebrows, but we can't stop or his dear life would be lost forever. He shrieked horribly. Akara was exhausted, yet determined to finish this. Griswold's eyes dilated, while foams keep coming out of his mouth. "EEEAAAAARRRRRYGGGHHHH!!" With the scream, the demonic influence was finally broken from him. Akara and I fell to the ground, exhausted. Kashya, Cain and others broke in and helped Akara stood up. While I tried to stand, Cain checked Griswold.  
  
"Warrior," His face shows amazement and relief at the same time, "I didn't know how you did it…but you did!" I walked toward them and saw Griswold's face free from the red patches.   
  
"Praise Horadrim! You save him!" He hugged me as he cried happily. Other rogues were overjoyed with the success. Kashya simply smiles, while Aliza followed her. Akara nodded,  
  
"You simply passed what seems impossible, warrior! We're very indebted to you!"  
She said with a tone of satisfaction. I nodded in respect; I wish the same thing happened to Joanna.  
  
It took 3 days for Griswold to recover. After he recovered, he kissed my hand many times when knew that I was the one who saved him. He's a jovial person. In fact he enjoyed life. He seems disappointed when learned the Rogue didn't accept any blacksmiths anymore since Charsi's still around. Later, Aliza told me that Charsi wanted to see me.  
  
"Come on, Myrrick! How could I continue to live if I can't work as blacksmith?" Griswold complained while we're going to Charsi's place. I replied,  
  
"Why not try as a helper of blacksmith?" His face quite frowned, "You were expecting Griswold who came from the long generation of famous blacksmith to work as a helper to an amateur? No way!"  
  
"You must be Myrrick the Druid! They mentioned it to me!" A young girl with black apron called me. She was quite stout; her biceps bulged. No doubt because of heavy work.   
  
She introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Charsi! I am the only blacksmith here!" She also told us about the previous success of Sisterhood bringing some valuable artifacts from Tristram, yet saddened as they were expelled from Monastery. Then she turned to Griswold,  
  
"By the way, Mr. Know-how. Whom do you meant 'amateurish'?" He tried to elude it, but can't."Nothing…" he answered weakly.  
  
Charsi faced him, "Listen to me, I has been the blacksmith for the Sisterhood for 3 years…but nobody complains about my craft! It is because my craft is always the best!" She turned to me again, "Actually, I need you very badly…"  
  
She told us that she had left her valuable possession, the Horadric Malus. It happened when the Monastery were attacked by Andariel. The last thing she heard about it was that it had been taken by the demon named The Smith. Nobody wants to challenge the demon. Charsi said the Horadric Malus were used for evil purposes. She expected me to retrieve it back. The only clue she offered to find it is, "Just look at the barracks…"   
  
The problem wasn't solved easily, since there is Andariel's other general, The Countess. According to the legend, the Countess had bathed with blood of the virgins to keep her youthful and keep her treasure away. Because of this, her subjects rebelled and captured her. Then they burned her alive. When Andariel awoke, she resurrected her to command her army. The Countess also held several evil rogues to keep people away from the Black Marsh. I decided to deal with The Smith first before going to the Countess.  
  
  
When the breaths fade away from one of Devilkins, I had arrived at Monastery. It seems the defense wasn't so tough. It is not even a challenge. The reason I come here is to kill Andariel, but I just lost my way in a maze of tunnels. Then I entered the barrack and met stiff opposition. I just threw the Wake of Fires and Charged Bolt Sentries to deal with the massive numbers. These gadgets lessen the annoyance as they burnt and electrocuted these demons.  
  
But not for long, as I heard stomping footsteps come. It was heavy, followed with grunted sound. What I saw later on did not prepared me for this. It was a huge two-horned demon. His body was bloated yet stout. He held a huge hammer in his left hand. The slits, which actually were eyes narrowed to me. I believe this is what they called 'The Smith'.  
  
He snorted to me, "I'll kill you! Your blood would stain my crafts perfectly…"  
  
"Try me!" He lunged and swung his hammer to me, yet I avoid it. Despite his body, his reach and speed was excellent. Not to mention his strength. I was forced to avoid his attack. It is impossible to use Tiger Strike at such close distance without being struck. At one moment, I lost my concentration and he knows it! He swung his hammer to my head. Consequently, I lifted my body upward so I received the strike with my own body. The untold force threw me to the wall very hard. I bit my tongue to hold the pain; somehow the demon broke some of my ribs. I can't go anywhere as he gets close to me!   
  
He hissed, "Your doom has come!!" Instantly, an idea came to my head. I throw 4 Charged Bolt Sentries around him. As he makes another steps, the traps activated and sent an electric shock to him. He howled as the current burnt him. That is the first shot; another 4 shot would follow. He howled and kneeled on the floor. Finally, the howl died and the creature no longer moved. His body was charred because of electric shocks. I limped and hold my right ribs. I freaked when The Smith's arm tug my right leg. It is tight! I can't pull it! Is he still alive? Yet, my worry prove mistaken as his arm let my leg loose. I just laughed to myself; Akivsha, why are you afraid? Aren't you a Viz-jaq'taar Assassin who doesn't know fear, even those that spreads fear to others? But pain brings me to reality.   
  
I dragged myself to The Smith's room. It is full with armaments, the accursed one! My attentions were attracted to the hammer. It must be the Horadric Malus that my master said. I must retrieve it to Rogue Encampment, but I decided to wait for the druid to come here. For a while, I can treat my wounds. My mission just delayed…  
  
  
We have been inside the Monastery for a while. While we tried to enter, the large numbers of the demons attacked us. Despite their resistance, Aliza and I managed to put a good fight. After finished, I drank a healing potion. Then Aliza called me  
  
"Warrior, look! The barrack!" Damn, I almost forgotten we came to retrieve Horadric Malus. As we entered it, there is a sight to behold. The gang had filled with burned corpses. The burnt smell is almost everywhere. Carefully, we tread the tunnel and avoided those carcasses. While we walked, I couldn't help but wonder. The only thing you could kill those demons in large number is with magic. I can produce the same with Armageddon, but hardly, some of them might survive.   
  
As we close to end of tunnel, Aliza screamed. I turned and saw a huge demon that is already dead. His bloated body seems burned.   
  
"Is it…the Smith?" Aliza asked me. I shook my head. Then I found something beside the corpse and took it. It seems like gadgetry, I was quite ignorant of this matter. But I can assume this might be trap that killed the demon. To be sure, Aliza shoot some arrows to the corpse.  
  
"It is dead…" she told me, "If I'm not mistaken, the Smith's room is over there!"  
We continued to other room and found many of armaments. I noticed some of them had become old already. Aliza walked around and said,  
  
"Some of them were Rogue's weapons…before Andariel expelled us here."  
She seems deep in thought, remembering the past. I put my hand over her shoulder,  
  
"Soon, all of you would return here again!" I comforted her. She only smiled  
We had found the Horadric Malus. My mind was still wondering about this. Who had killed the Smith before us?   
  
Later, Charsi was glad when we have returned the hammer to her. Not far from us, Griswold was scowled only.   
  
"Wow, you were stronger than what I thought!" she beamed, "Tell me, did you kill the Smith? Fight face-to-face?" I only scratched my head, before giving her the answer,  
  
"No, the demon has been died when we arrived there…" Anyone must be disappointed, but that is the truth. Charsi was pondered when Griswold cuts in,  
  
"What is so special with the hammer? It is almost like my Anvil at Tristram! Anyone can use it!" The blacksmith's face was smug when she heard the remarks.  
  
"Is that so? Fine, let's make a deal! If you could not lifted the Horadric Malus, you will be my assistant…"   
  
Griswold asked in return, "What if I can?" Charsi was smiled only, "If you can, I would be your assistant instead! Are you agreeing?" She offered her hand to the burly man, which he has returned it with a firm shake.  
  
"Deal! Let's start it now!" Charsi gave the hammer to him. When Griswold receives it, he feels something heavy in his hand. The hammer didn't change, but the weight has multiplied a hundredth times according to him. Griswold felt that he was lifted a boulder of rocks. He tried to hold the Malus with difficulty. Sweat was breaking around his body. He almost fell to the ground, before he released the hammer to the ground. His breath was labored.  
  
"I gave up! That thing was too heavy for me…I can't lift that thing!" Charsi simply took it from the ground. It is like picking a pebble. Everyone was astonished, including Griswold. She quickly explained to him,  
  
"The Malus only recognize those who had worthy enough to hold it. That's the reason why Myrrick could take it! The Smith must be exerts all of his strength to lift it!" Then she reminded him to their deal,  
  
"I won, you lost!" Griswold walked to her and said, "Girl, you must be the best blacksmith I ever met! So I offered you service of Great Griswold! Would you accept it?"  
He offered his hand to her, and Charsi received it with handshakes. Everyone cheered for that.  
  
Charsi turned again to me, "As your reward, I will imbue any of your weapons with magical power! To fight Andariel, you might be needs the best weapon!" I was pondered that her advice was right. The final confrontation would be close by now!  
  
  
  
Author's note: Thanks for your critics, despite (phew!) It is quite hot!  
At least, I can learn from my mistakes. Actually, there  
is the reason why I keep switching between Akivsha and  
Myrrick. However, I might made another chapter with  
third-person view to make it easier. Please bear with me   
(if you want), the new characters will join the story  
later!  



	4. Fall of Andariel

Fall of Andariel  
  
How furious Andariel was, nobody could imagine. The news about Blood Raven's death and Cain's escape upset her, but that isn't made her enraged. Someone had broke into Monastery, killed her smith, and stole Horadric Malus. Worse, the intruder also destroyed their armaments. Those warriors easily entered her lair without any resistance. If it had heard by Lord Diablo, she would be punished severely and become a laughing stock at Hell.  
  
Then she summoned her remaining minions. Those present were The Countess, Bone Ash and Pitspawn Fouldog. Bone Ash was an undead mage, while Pitspawn is an ugly-looked, two-horned demon. After all of them gathered, she doesn't waste time to pour her wrath.  
  
"Fools! What have you done? Allowed intruders to broke into our lair?" She screamed loudly. The Devilkins closed their ears, while the undead and wraith were quite undisturbed. Maiden of Anguish stared them with burning eyes, before continued  
  
"From now on, double our defense! Summon our remaining minions here! This time, don't let anything escape your eyes…if all of you failed, I'll personally ensure that Lord Diablo would include you along to my punishment! Understood?" Everyone nodded. After they gone, she summoned The Countess. The undead went to her,  
  
"Yes, my queen?" she asked. Andariel turned to her and watched her with some contempt, then told the Countess.  
  
"It is clear that you're the only one to lead the rogues, after Blood Raven's death…so I put much trust on you," The Countess quite stunned, yet smiled coldly.  
  
"I'll do the best as I can…" She saluted and went out, before the demoness called her again, "Oh, by the way! My pronouncement was applied for you too…so don't disappointed me,"   
  
  
  
"So, what do you think?" Charsi asked me. For reward of retrieving Horadric Malus, she offered to imbue any of my weapons with magic. I gave her a low quality spiked club that I found at Monastery. Within 6 hours, she already finished her job. While wiped her sweat, Charsi returned the club to me.   
  
"I called it 'Biter End'!" she said with satisfaction, "It had a chilling effect, when you use it to the enemy. They would be freezing with two strikes; it also effective against undead!"  
  
"I tested it myself, Myrrick!" Griswold added, "Believe it, it is a perfect weapon for you!" I take the club and swung it lightly. There was something different inside. Not only more lighter, but full with magical energy. Then I turned to Charsi and Griswold,  
  
"Thanks! I'll keep it!" Griswold just laughed, "Don't worry! Just kick the demoness back to hell was more than enough!"  
  
Silently, we're trying to sneak into Monastery Gate. I expect a stiff opposition from those demons. Instead, what we had found were corpses strewn everywhere. Those corpses bore slash wounds, but some of them bear stab wounds. I already have seen how Akivsha killed with her weapons. However, the wounds seem produced by a javelin. I wonder if anyone else came here.   
  
When we closed to the lair, there was a sound of fighting. My mind raced quickly. Was Akivsha had arrived first?   
  
"I thought we're the one who wanted Andariel…" Aliza asked me. I can't answer it directly, since we weren't sure who had fighting inside. Then we continue our walk into the lair. When we were looking inside, it was clear who was fighting. It wasn't Akivsha, but a blond haired woman with a spear. The demoness stood in front of her; she was quite taller than an oak tree. Perhaps, her height must be 2 meters above. Her red-colored hair stood rigidly, as her reddish eyes notice her opponent. Her feet wasn't like a human feet, but cloven like a goat. Andariel's arms were long enough to hug a sequoia and each fingers had sharp nails. Not mention, she has 4 spider-like pincers onto her back. Who will win this fighting, I didn't know. Then I saw the woman hold her spear tightly, a determined look was evident in her face. I decided not to interfere her.   
  
Then Andariel pointed the woman-warrior, "I shall kill you!!" She hissed before lunged toward her opponent. The woman dodged perfectly; instead she strikes with multiple attacks. The demoness leaps to avoid further attack. She gritted her teeth, but she smiles suddenly when she watched the woman-warrior charges her. She spews a greenish smoke to her. The woman stopped her track and held her head; her movement was confused and dazed.  
Poison! This is the time Andariel waited for. She swung her right arm and sent the woman sprawled to the floor.   
  
"We must help her, Myrrick! If now, the demoness would kill her!" Aliza begged me to act. I didn't need it, because I wanted to act now! Quickly, I commanded my beast to distract Andariel, while Aliza ran toward the woman.  
  
She asked, "Are you all right?" The woman was shrugged her off, "By Athulua! What are you doing…" she asked rudely, "I almost kill her…and both of you screw it!" Surprised, the rogue responded,   
  
"We…we just helped you! You just got poisoned…" The woman snapped, "No thanks to you! I can take care of my self…" After say that, she woozily shakes her head.  
  
The situation becomes bad to worse. The demoness furiously fights my beasts. She managed to slam 2 wolves to the wall, then caught 2 ravens and crushed them with her fist.  
The cruelty makes my blood boils. It would be matter of time before she finished off us.  
  
"Aliza! You must bring her out! I'll end this!!" I shouted to them.  
  
The woman protested weakly, "I…want…to…fight…her," Aliza replied," No, I must protect you!" Andariel rips one of my wolves by halves. The poison vine took her arms, but she simply broke it off like a dried vine. I shouted again  
  
" This is too dangerous! She wasn't in good shape to fight! Save yourselves!!" Before Aliza protested again, I hardened my face to let her know my decision. Reluctantly, she brought the woman-warrior to upstairs.   
  
Finally, I withdraw my remaining beasts to keep distance and faced with Andariel alone. She watched me intensely; there is some wonder and insanity within her eyes.  
  
"Well…well, the hero finally had come!" she snapped, her words laced with venom from her breath.   
  
I gathered my courage; so far I never faced an opponent like her after my banishment. But I didn't show my fear either.  
  
"I had come to sent you to where you belong," Suddenly, the demoness laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"Foolish warrior! You are too late! Lord Diablo had gone far away to East…soon he would return with our army from Burning Hell! You think there's a chance to defeat me?"  
  
I grinned, "In that case, the sooner I defeated you the faster you can greet him there,"  
Her laugh faded and replaced with a growl, "Not if I had ripped you apart!!"   
  
She jumped to me, however I rolled away from her path. The floor shook when she landed. Before I managed to escape, she threw her left arm and I was tripped. I saw her lifted the cloven leg toward my head. CRASH!! I somersaulted backward and landed in crouch position, away from her stomp.   
  
It is almost a breath away. She frowned; yet continue to pursue me. Sometimes she tried to corner me, but always failed. Her frustration increased as I slammed my Biter End to her body. The chilling effect had taken her! But I wasn't notice that one of her pincers swaps me with such force. Quickly, I bring my Clegclaw shield to absorb the impact. Before I recover, Andariel slapped me very hard and sent me to the wall. She sent her fist, and I managed to avoid it. It broke through the wall! As she turned, she spews poison to me. However, I quickly avoid it and decided to transform into werebear. At least, I had better chance against her.   
  
Growled, I lunged to her and hang at her neck. Furiously, she tried to shake me off. I sank my teeth to her neck, and blood spurted from her jugular. She screamed and tried to pull me off with her arms. Her pincers can't do much, since I attacked her from behind. I hug her windpipe to choke her out. Nobody ever survived from a grizzly bear hug. But I was wrong! She hysterically bashed me over the wall. Damn! I felt something broken within. I had to loosen my hold, then rolled away from her. She coughed as the pressure had been taken away. She also touched her bite wound at left side of her neck, and then stared me.  
Her hatred was blazing, as she hissed, "You shall pay for this!!"  
  
I was watching the battle intensely from beginning. The stubborn Amazon had underestimated the demoness, and almost paid the risk. The old druid was fighting quite well; I give him credit for that. I also aware that he might be overwhelmed, had nobody helped him now. Then I pulled a trap from my belt, and turned to the battle again.  
  
I can't count how long the fight has been, but I was get losing for sure. Andariel might be exhausted, but her demonic hatred fueled her to finish off her victims. With a gaping wound at her neck, she triumphantly walked and smiles devilishly to me as her reddish eye glared,  
  
"It is your doom now, warrior!" Then, without warning a wave of fire burst and engulfed her. She was surprised and didn't expect it. Her howl was audible as her face gets burnt. Suddenly I remember Cain's advice that Andariel didn't like fire. This is my last chance! I transformed into werebear again and leaped over the fire. I landed at her body.  
As she was surprised, I immediately hold her head again and head-butted her. The impact was very hard that I could hear her neck cracked. I continued to maul her with my paws; her face was bleeding and had burn. She was panicked and unable to think to avoid the fire or me. Her fear was evident in her eyes. The demoness tried to take me off by sunk her nails to my side.  
A mistake! I growled and hugged her head tightly. With my remaining strength, I twisted her neck. A bone-breaking sound rang clearly in the lair. Her movement abruptly stopped, and her pincers stopped moving. Her body rigidly stands before fell backward with a thud. I loosen my hold and saw her face in terrible expression. I moved away and waited what happened to her later.   
  
Instantly, the pillar of fire appeared from the ground. It is impaled her abdomen and quickly incarcerated her as she managed to howl desperately for last time. The catacomb shook very hard and the rubbles falls from above. I had to lift my paws to protect me from such phenomenon. Finally, the pillar faded along with the howl and left the surrounding with silence. I was lowered my hand, while returned to my human form. I realized that Maiden of Anguish had returned to Burning Hell again and Monastery had been saved…  
  
"Well done, druid! You just owe me…!" I whispered as he leaves the catacomb.  
"Only one more to go…the Countess!"  
  
Outside Monastery, Aliza had waited me. But I didn't see the woman-warrior anywhere. Then I turned to the rogue, "Aliza, where is the woman whom we saved?"  
  
"She's gone…how ungrateful she was! She said that we had screwed her fight with Andariel…I would gladly kick her if not thinking of you!" she muttered, as her face scowled with anger. I only nodded and asked her to return to Rogue Encampment through portal.  
  
After a few hours, we're broke to the Forgotten Tower and finally met face to face with The Countess herself. Her face has everything called beauty, except it was pallid like some undead. Beneath the eyes there was a coldness and contempt to living things. She seems mocked our presence here, believed on her own strength.   
  
"So, you are the one who killed Blood Raven and Andariel?" she asked contemptuously. From the tone, it was clear she already know about her rival and master's fate beforehand. The question was intended to test. I answered,  
  
"If yes, what advantage you had over us? You know you can't defeat us!"  
  
"What a fool! I won't allowed you to go alive after entering my tower…I shall kill you here by my own hand!" After finished her sentence, she screeches and a band of Vile Spearwomen burst into narrow dungeon.   
  
Aliza readied herself by shooting some freeze arrows, while my beasts attacked many as they can. I strode toward the Countess and swung the club. She deflects it with her sword, followed by an axe. Quickly, I crouched to avoid her axe. However, one of her kick met my sides. I fall crashed, but not losing the club.  
  
She swung her sword toward my neck; I rolled to left side. Clanging sound echoed inside the dungeon. She may be skillful, but she was fighting a losing battle. I brought Biter End club to her; she swung her sword to protect. When the weapons contacted, spray of sparks came. The sword flew out from the demoness' hand. Her expression turned into fear. Before she had a chance to recover, I jumped to the air and brought the club downward. Franticly, she shoves her axe toward me. Instead, the weapon crushed as my club impacted furiously to her skull.  
  
CRAC-KKK!! A deafening sound heard along the dungeons. The Countess stumbled and sprawled onto the floor. Ordinary human might be died with such strike, but she managed to crawl with her cracked head. Blood oozing from the wound, even I can saw some of her brain exposed.  
"No…it can't…be…true! I…don't…want…to die…now," she hissed desperately.  
The corrupted rogues stopped their fight with Aliza. They noticed their leader was defeated.  
Calmly, I walked toward her with intention to finish her. She can't be allowed to live…she was evil. Kill her would be a merciful idea I ever done. Instantly, I remembered my Joanna. When Diablo's minion killed her, did they think to give some mercy? Compassion? No! I won't show any mercy to this vileness! She must pay what her Lord did to Joanna!!  
  
The Countess turned her head backward, and saw the druid walked with his club. Fear gripped her, never this thing happened to her before. Suddenly, a noxious vapor appeared. She found out that it was come from her body. Slow but sure, her fingers were disappeared with the vapor. The realization come to her, that she is going to die! She screamed,  
  
"NOOOOOOOO…I…don't…want…to…die," After half of her body gone, the vapor become more intense, "…like…this…" Her scream become muffled, and finally gone with her existence. Nothing left from the Countess, not a bone. I noticed her end with some disappointment and relief. With Andariel and The Countess gone, the way to East had been opened again.  
  
The rogues shrieked and scrambles to avoid our wrath. When Aliza wanted to pursue them, I stopped her,  
  
"No, let them go! Without their leader, they're no more than a mindless beast! As the time passed, I sure someday they would returned as human again…" Aliza nodded,  
  
"Finally, peace had rested again to this land!" Later, I turned to where the Countess died. My eyes can't believe it…stacks of gold, gems scattered everywhere. Expensive jewelry was hanging in every side of the dungeon. Aliza shouted,   
  
"Myrrick! This is…the Countess' treasure…I can't believe it! I thought it was a legend only…!"  
"After all, this place really has a charm…"  
  
The Encampment was joyous with cheers and laughter as they celebrated Andariel's downfall. I was feeling happy, yet sad since I must continue my journey to pursue Diablo. Warriv just informed me that he is ready anytime I want to go. Then Kashya walked closer to me. I wonder what she wants to say. Then she spoke,   
  
"Myrrick, I…was misjudged you," Her voice full with note of admiration and regret,  
"Your spirit is truly a testament to our courage for many generations…we won't forget it for our life. I hope your journey would be success…Farewell, my friend."   
  
She offered her hand to me; I shook it very firm. "You're the true courage, Kashya! I'm only a wanderer without any means…thank you!"   
  
The Rogue captain only nodded, and left me. Suddenly, Aliza approached her and talked something. I didn't know what they had discussed, but I watched Kashya was smiled and nodded to her. Then Aliza came to me,  
  
"Myrrick, you can't believe this! Kashya give me her permission to follow you! So I'm going out now!" I frowned, "But you know the danger…" She quickly cut my word,  
  
"I don't care! As long as I am going with you, I can endure anything! Besides, this is my chance to see the world!" What I could do was shook my head.  
  
At the caravan, Cain spoke with Griswold. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?" he asked. The burly man answered, "Cain, Tristram is no more…there is no place I can go!  
The Sisterhood were rebuilding their Monastery; I believe that they can use some of my help there…"   
  
Then Cain patted his shoulder, "If it was your decision, I can't force you anymore! Take care yourself, Griswold!" Griswold replied,   
  
"You too, Deckard Cain!" As we passed, he managed to say something to me,  
  
"Myrrick, after you had kicked Diablo's ass I'll treat you with a mug of ale!!" I only smiled, "I will!"  
  
Not far from Encampment, I noticed the caravan left. Akara was behind me, and asked, "Are you sure that you didn't want to join them?" I nodded as I turned around.  
  
"No, I must do it by myself!" Then she continued, "Since your friends died for defending Sisterhood, you must not too hard to yourself! Try to accept the past, my daughter."  
  
"I…I can't…" My voice was cold, "It reminded me to my weaknesses…I was failed you and Kashya! I wasn't deserve to be a Rogue…"  
  
"You weren't failed. You had tried everything you had to protect us… when we recovered your sister's bodies, we can't find yours. I believe that you might be survived…return to us, Akivsha! We'll receive your return to Sisterhood…"  
  
I replied, "It is too late for that, I'm no longer a Rogue! I am an Assassin now…and I still had a mission to be done!" With that, I simply vanished from Akara's tent.   
  
The Priestess only sighed, "May the Sightless Eye be with you, warriors."  
  
Notice: Blizzard Entertainment purely owned the characters, I just wrote the story only.  
Well, that's the end of Act I! But it is just the beginning, as the another character would joined the quest to pursue Lord of Terror and found out what is his plan…  
Just wait and see!  



	5. The Alliance

The Alliance  
  
(Act II: Secrets of the Vizjerei)  
  
Four weeks since we have been departed from Rogue Encampment, we have to cross the desert of Aranoch. It was arid and barren. The wagon rocked in monotonous rhythm as we were inside. The heat forces me to take my fur coat off. Yet, I still wore my armor and hawk pelt. My wolf lay beside me, it seems she was thirsty. Gently, I stroke her head and took a wet cloth. She sipped water from it. At the end of the wagon, Aliza put a towel on her head.  
  
"How far is the city? I can't stand the heat anymore!" she complained. I answered, "Soon, Warriv just told me that we were close to Lut Gholein. Just calm down." She only pulled the towel from her face and soaks it into a pail of water.  
  
"He has been telling us since then! But we have not arrived yet, until now!" As she muttered, Warriv appeared at the back of the wagon. He called us,  
  
"Warrior, we have arrived now! However, there was a checking at the gate so we have to waited first." Without any question, Aliza had jumped out from the wagon.  
  
Both of us saw a huge city, which is close to the coastal line. Arabian-style architecture was evident at the soaring minarets from the city. The thick wall surrounded the city, and left the gate as the only entrance. There was a line of caravans in front of us. While Aliza stared, I said to her,  
  
"I'll tell Cain.Aliza. It seems we have to wait again."  
  
  
  
I have arrived earlier at the city. The caravans took a long time to arrive. I believe that the druid and his rogue hireling would be late. As I traverse the street, a middle-aged woman threw herself over me. She wore the gray garment with the purple coat.  
  
"Warrior, help me!" She begged me while holding my hands. I shook her hands away from me, however people began to crowd on us. The woman started to speak,  
  
"My name is Atma! Please help me.there is a horrible creature beneath the sewer. My husband and son had become victims of the creature. It is said that the creature craves human and beast flesh alike.you must help us! Kill that creature.!"  
  
I couldn't stand it; somehow I had forgot how to be compassionate to others. She reminded me to the past event. Then I shook my head, and started to go away from her.  
  
"I had nothing to do with your suffering!" I told her icily as I left her sitting on the ground. She only cried, before bellowed something, "Coward!!" The shout was stinging my ear, but I chose to ignore it.  
  
  
  
In other place, Aliza and I were gone down from the wagon. Cain tells us that he will go to the merchant's market. Then Warriv came and say,  
  
"If you wanted to return to the West, just tell me anytime! My caravan will return next month."  
  
I replied, "We will think it later, thanks for the ride!" Warriv only nodded his head,  
  
"Ah, it is nothing! Because of you, the way to the East has been opened again. Perhaps, we should be giving thanks to you. Oh, here is Lord Jerhyn!"  
  
As we turned, I saw two people walked toward us. One of them wore fine clothing like the rich people wore. He also wore a white turban. His companion wore a hard leathery armor and iron helmet. While the former looks friendly, the latter seems had a somber face. The smile on his face has no softening effect.  
  
One of them introduces himself, "Greetings, warriors! I'm Jerhyn, lord of the city! Here is my friend, Griez. He is the leader of mercenaries. Warriv was told us about your bravery to send Andariel return to Burning Hell." I politely introduce Aliza and myself to Jerhyn. Then he continues,  
  
"Actually, there were many strange things that happened here. I wish they could be explained.It has been happening since a Dark Wanderer passed here to looking for Tomb of Tal' Rasha 4 weeks ago. People said that they saw strange creatures roamed the desert or the dead risen from their grave." He paused a while, before say something,  
  
"I'm sorry that I can't stay any longer.there were some business that I must attend. Griez will accompany you to the merchant's market! Perhaps, there is some information that could help you. I leave the matter to you." After he left, Griez walked along with us. Later, Aliza asked,  
  
"Why does Lord Jerhyn have to hire mercenaries?" The captain turned to her and answered,  
  
"There is nothing to do with palace guards. Perhaps you have been wondered how do we keep this city at one place. The reason why Lord Jerhyn hired us was not to the price, but we were the best that this desert can offer." Aliza was quiet; sometimes it is hard to understand the mercenaries' way of thinking.  
  
The merchant's market were crowded with various people, it is shaped like a square-like quarter with three doors. Clanging of hammer, shouts, raucous laugh, all of them mixed together.  
  
Griez looked to us,  
  
"Well, I have to go now! If you need any assistance, just meet me at the gate!" Then the mercenary left us in the middle of crowd. Everything is clear to me that Diablo has been passed this way. The answer can be find only in Tomb of Tal' Rasha. "What are we going to do?" Aliza asked me.  
  
"We have to find Cain first.perhaps he had some information already!"  
  
  
  
It is not long enough to spot Cain; he was standing near the blacksmith. The smith was an auburn-haired woman with a slim posture. She didn't like Charsi who had a bulged biceps, yet she looked sturdy. Her face was quite sun burnt, The Horadrim smiled as we came to him,  
  
"Ah, Myrrick! Aliza! Welcome." said Cain, "I'm sorry if I was separated from both of you. Here is our friend." The woman walked to me and Aliza, and offered her hand,  
  
"I'm Fara.welcome to Lut Gholein!" she said with some hospitality,  
  
"Fara was a paladin of Kurast once, yet she decided to be a blacksmith since there was some problem arising from Church of Zakarum." Later, an old man with orange robe and red turban joined their conversation,  
  
"My name is Drognan! Cain have told us about your deeds.I found out it was quite impressive! Don't hesitate to ask my help if you need something," Then Fara told them,  
  
"If you want to stay, just go to Atma's inn. It wasn't far from here."  
  
  
  
"Stay? That's depends." Atma said skeptically when we have arrived at her inn. Quickly, I answered her,  
  
"If it is about the money, we'll pay you whatever you want."Her expression turned into a sneer. She replied, "If the money could return my husband and son alive, that would not be a problem! I didn't need your money.I just ask if you could help me." As she spoke, I noticed she was grieved about her husband and son. Her anger was a mask to cover the grief. It was similar with mine.  
  
"What can we help you?"  
  
  
  
At the midnight, Aliza and me decided to went to somewhere else,  
  
"Why do we have to go at night?" Aliza asked, while she brought a torch. We were trailed downward to the sewer under Lut Gholein. I replied her question,  
  
"According to Cain, Radament only came out at night for hunt. So this is the best time to find him." Yet, the rogue still unconvinced with the answer,  
  
"Why do the creature not choose to stay outside or wherever? Why have to be here?" Suddenly, our conversation was abruptly stopped as the band of Skeleton Archer shot their volley of arrow to us.  
  
"Watch out!" I shouted as Aliza and I jumped out from their range. Quickly, the rogue shot back to them. I commanded my beasts to strike these demons. Despite their inability to feel pain or fear, the Skeleton was numerous and.easily broken. My wolves tore them apart until none stay attached. I charged to one of them and hit repeatedly with Biter End club. The demon instantly chilled, unable to return the attack. Before I hit again, an ice arrow hit the skeleton and shattered it into many pieces. When I turned back, Aliza smiled.  
  
After a few hours, we have arrived at the main drainage. There was a big opening space near us. As we entered, the horrible scene greeted us. The opening was filled with human corpses and animal carcasses. Some of them had incomplete appearance like limbs, head etc. The most disgusting was the corpses had already decayed and swarmed by flies. In a dim light, this is surely made the bravest man vomited. Aliza tried to keep herself brave, but she had to vomit because of the stinging smell.  
  
"By the Sightless Eyes! What is it?" I walked to one of the corpses, and checked that they weren't devoured as the people told us, but something or.someone had taken some of their body parts. Why did Radament taken their body parts? What for?  
  
My answer was to be answered when I saw something walked toward Aliza! I shouted loud enough to make her jump to her nerves.  
  
"Aliza, behind you!" Before she can turn back, the creature lumbered to catch her. I strode fast and charged her until both of us rolled on the floor. As we stared each other, I saw her face blushed shyly. I ignored it and returned my sight to our attacker.  
  
Radament stood almost 2 meters tall. The body was like human body, yet it is looked wrinkled and dry almost like a parchment paper. But what was supposed to be the head was replaced by a horse-like skull complete with its jaw and the cowl behind. The limbs were very long and quite muscular, despite the skinny appearance. Its left hand held something like a sickle- like scythe. The empty sockets of the skull stared blankly to us. There was something at the abdomen.the fresh intestine, wet with blood! It looked stuffed within the abdomen hurriedly.  
  
"WH-what was that?" Aliza asked uneasily, "I never seen such a creature like that."  
  
"Mummy," I said nonchalantly, "Fara told me that the Aranochs always mummified their heroes as the last honor.it was not supposed to be outside! Somehow it wanted to be a human again, that is why it have to killed many people in order to take their body parts." Hearing my explanation, Aliza relaxed again. She grinned to me  
  
"So, it is the Undead! Do what we do to the Undead usually!" Then she shot several arrows. Yet, Radament parried it with his scythe-like limb. Suddenly, the wolf bit its legs and followed by other who has bitten its loincloth. The creature struggles as the wolves pulled their tug. Then it spews the poisonous breath, which makes the wolves release their bit. Not only that, Radament also shot a black flash, which had awakened several mummies around us.  
  
"It looks like we have a problem!" Without wasting time, I transformed into a werebear and strike the Greater Mummy. I maul the creature repeatedly with my wild fury. However, its flesh seems very tough because of the preservation and mummification process by the Aranochs.  
  
"Myrrick! Quick, they were coming!" Aliza shouted, as she hit some of the mummies to their death. The root of the problem was Radament! I put my strength as I could and hit the creature hard enough. Yet, it responded by slapped my face across. My bear form roared and quickly bit the entrails that came out from its abdomen. The creature cried in horror as I pulled the intestine out from it.  
  
Blood splattered everywhere, and then it wailed hoarsely as the death throes closed. I believe the wails sounded like.human cries. The creature limped and fell to the ground into dust. The bright light came out from the remains. When the light hit the mummies, they can only moaned before hit the floor lifeless.  
  
"Phew, I thought it wouldn't over yet!" Aliza sighed as she walked to me. When she walked over Radament's body, her legs tripped something and she loses her balance. Instantly, I captured her before touched the ground.  
  
"Are you all right?" I asked. Once again, her face blushed. Then she raised herself,  
  
"I-I'm all right! Thanks, Myrrick!" She turned to the body and saw something, "What is it?"  
  
When she pulled it, it was an ancient scroll. The writings were unknown to me. Perhaps the creature wasn't only to be buried without keeping some secrets.  
  
"Let's return to above! Perhaps Cain could help us with this scroll!"  
  
  
  
At Lut Gholein, we came first to Atma and told her about our success. She seemed pleased, despite the grief of losing a husband and son. As her gratitude, she had persuaded the merchants to give a half price for any merchandise we bought. Before we could return to the market, Griez and two mercenaries halted us.  
  
"Ah, warriors! We've looking for you everywhere!" he said, "Lord Jerhyn have something to talk about! He was at the palace!"  
  
We came to Jerhyn's palace, it was not so luxurious but I think it was larger than my house at Arreat. I can't imagine how large or how many room it has. Then he came out from the palace. His face was beamed, as he hasn't met us with us for long time.  
  
"Welcome, warriors! I'd heard what have you done to Radament, it seems the stories about you weren't just the rumors!" As he praised us, I noticed someone stood behind him. At first, it was a courtesan as I thought. Jerhyn looked back and said,  
  
"Come out, Zylene! I believe you are eager to meet those warriors." Behind him, a young girl walked shyly. Her body is slender and athletic. Her raven hair was short, but unlike Akivsha, it wasn't cropped. The golden circlet hangs above her forehead. Her greenish garment and skirt was fit to hers, yet the skirt barely covers her willowy limb. A gold-plated collar circled around her neck. The skin was golden-brown, like the Aranochs. She held an orb staff.  
  
"Greetings, warrior! I'm Zylene, the sorceress of Zann-Esu," she said with a gentle smile, "I hope I can learn from you who had more experience than I.if you aren't mind,"  
  
I also introduce myself, "I'm Myrrick, druid of Scosglen, and she is Aliza, rogue of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye!" The sorceress nodded with some awe and respect, which is made Aliza quite giggled.  
  
After this short introduction, Jerhyn continued,  
  
"Zylene was here to help us.her clan sent her to investigate this matter, also to test her mettle," Later he coughed, before continue his explanation  
  
"Drognan and I have concluded that the Dark Wanderer who has been passed here was Diablo. It is clear that he seeks Tomb of Ta'l Rasha. However, nobody knows where is Ta'l Rasha, Keeper of Baal entombed.there is something I must take care of! Therefore, I trusted everything in your hands, warrior!" He hurriedly enters the palace and the guards blocked the way as he passed. I looked back to the girls; somehow they were fit to each other as they talked together. Aliza turned to me,  
  
"Guess what, Myrrick? Zylene was one of the brightest disciple among his clan." The sorceress was blushed, and then she said,  
  
"Not quite, my elders told me that I needed an actual practice.unfortunately, this mission is what they have only. Some of them expressed doubt, since dealing with the Three wasn't the easy job!  
  
"However, I insisted so they gave up and allow me to go here." When hearing this, I was uneasy. Keeping eye to those girls wasn't the easy job either.instead I told them,  
  
"Well, let's return to Cain! I hope he had something to us."  
  
It was indeed! Cain told us that he had translated the scroll we have found at the sewer. It was the Horadric Scroll. The scroll tells that the Horadrims had created a fearsome staff named the Horadric Staff. There was more than one staff, yet the Horadrims separated them into a headpiece and staff after almost losing it from a rogue sorcerer.  
  
"There is another thing," Cain said, "The Horadric Staff can show us where is the Tomb of Ta'l Rasha." Aliza poked her head, when she heard it, "Where?"  
  
"The scroll gave us the exact location where they have hidden the Headpiece and Staff. The Headpiece was hidden at Claw Viper Temple, while the Staff was at Maggot's Lair.also the device to help us, The Horadric Cube!"  
  
I asked, "What is the Horadric Cube, Cain?" The old Horadrim only nod to us, "Ah, it was a precious thing indeed. The Horadrims said that it was their greatest achievement in alchemy. However, I won't elaborate it now. We had to hurry, perhaps Diablo has already the clue where is the tomb."  
  
"I know where is Maggot's Lair," Zylene said, "It was not far away from Far Oasis. The Hall of the Death was located at Dry Hills, while the Claw Viper Temple.I thought, close near Lost City."  
  
After listening to her explanation, I decided that we have to separate to make the search easier.  
  
Then Aliza asked to me. "What if Diablo have been there?" Cain politely explains to her that Diablo still have to learn how to use the Horadric Cube, the headpiece and staff alone won't gave him anything to the Tomb of T'al Rasha. That was unlikely! Then I went to Dry Hills, while Zylene and Aliza went to Maggot's Lair.  
  
Not for long, the girls have met a stiff opposition from inhabitants of Maggot's Lair. Many Sand and Rock Maggots blocked their way. Aliza shot her arrows to the nearest of them. However, some of them begun to swarm around them. Zylene quickly create Frozen Orb and Glacial Spike around them. Instantly, the jagged spikes of ice rose from ground and impaled those insects. The rest were hit by a breezing flash and froze. The sorceress swung her staff and shattered several of them into ice cubes.  
  
"That's for cocktail." Aliza joked as she shot the escaped Sand Maggot into smithereens. After forcing their way, they have arrived into the deepest part of the lair. A huge-bulking Sand Maggot lazily peeks on the intruders, however her offspring acted differently by attacking the girls. Aliza put the defensive stance, while Zylene quickly sent her previous spell. Yet, Coldworm the Burrower wasn't affected at all. She shouted,  
  
"The creature was immune to cold!" Feel overwhelmed by deluge of Maggots, Aliza snapped,  
  
"Then use another spell!!" It seems she has regretted to follow my advice to separate. The sorceress concentrated and lifted her staff to summon another spell. A crackling sound came from the air.  
  
"Charged Bolt!!" Suddenly, a row of lightning bolts flashed and hit the insects along with their queen. The creature writhed and wailed when the shock hits its body. Zylene follows her attack with another,  
  
"Nova!" The blue shining light exploded from her and the wave killed several maggots. She was exhilarated after watch her attack was successful. Now she would send her final attack to end this once and for all.  
  
"Static Field!!" This time, the energy explosion was directed to Coldworm. The creature emitted a long wail, and then a violent spasm appeared along its abdomen. Then the maggot queen exploded in front of them. Aliza was just finished the last maggot off, when she saw something above them.  
  
"Look out!!" Without a warning, a greenish goop splashed upon them. The smell was stunk enough. Their bodies were covered with a green mucus- like liquid, including their hair. Aliza quickly stared to her companion, as Zylene gave her sheepish look, as she would say, 'it wasn't my fault'. However, the rogue wasn't noticed her. She walked toward the carcass and found a long golden staff beneath.  
  
Then they were come out from the lair. Aliza lifted the staff with pride, "At least, this staff was worth of it!" she said, while wiped the goop from her body. Zylene also smiled. But the smile was fade when the sun was covered by the darkness. Both of them watched the eclipse,  
  
"Eclipse.I thought it was passed 2 years ago at the West," Aliza commented.  
  
The sorceress said with a frowned look, "That's impossible, the next solar eclipse supposed to be next five years. This eclipse wasn't natural." Aliza looked to her, as she can't believe her words.  
  
"Let's go find Myrrick and Cain!" She quickly opened the scroll and creates the town portal to return to Lut Gholein.  
  
I also noticed the eclipse over the sky. It must be the work of Claw Vipers! These creature must be performed the Tainted Sun Ceremony. At that time, I have been at the second level of Claw Viper Temple. Not far from me, a crowd of serpent-like creatures has gathered. Their torso almost like human, while the lower part was slithered like a snake. The purple-skinned serpent must be their priest, since its mouth chanted a spell or prayer. The others hissed as the serpent-priest chanted in front of the stone altar. Suddenly, he stopped his chants and turned his head back and fro. From his forked tongue, hisses come out;  
  
"Intruderrrr.defilerssshh!!" I have a reason to believe that it was me whom he meant. So much for quiet sneaking! Commotions were aroused among them as I came out from my hiding place.  
  
"Mind if I joined you?" I asked tersely. The response was swift; they quickly stormed me without any hesitation. I threw 3 Wake of Fires to them, which created a fire barrier. The serpents howled in pain as the fire engulfed them. But the purple serpent didn't easily give up; he avoided the fire and faces me. He hissed again,  
  
"You shall die by Fangskin's handssssh." Quickly, I was unsheathes my katar and Clegclaw shield. I believe that the creature were capable in poisonous breath. I said, "Somehow you didn't convince me very much."  
  
With that, I threw again my trap. However, Fangskin was braved across the fire. I charged my attack with Tiger Strike and strike him. The serpent quickly countered my attack with his own lightning charge. It was stung my body for a moment, but I keep my attack. Fangskin's tail keep jabbing at me, not mention he was very fast. While I gave him a handful attack, he has already jabbed me several times. It makes me difficult to strike at the proper place. So, I began to take a stance from him. A wicked grin appeared in his mouth.  
  
When he has followed me again, I tried to avoid his lightning-charged tail. Suddenly, I sent my flying kick to his head. The kick itself makes him quite dizzy. Then I followed it with my Tiger Strike.  
  
A loud explosion heard. Fangskin started me with the deathly look. His chest was burst open, because of Tiger Strike. The serpent stared me long enough until he dropped on the floor.  
  
I walked slowly to the Tainted Sun altar. The altar was carved from the crude stone, but the appearance alone can't judge the power within. But I didn't believe that these creatures managed to create such power to darken the sun. There was something that they harnessed to do it. Not wasting time, I concentrated my inner strength to my right hand on the altar.  
  
"Hiaaah!!" I broke the altar with a single strike. Then something happened. The glittering lights, like a little sun, came out from the broken altar. They were swirling and gone out through the opening above the temple. At the same time, sunlight shined into the dark, underground temple. My eyes watched something glittering at the broken altar. When I took it, I realized it was an amulet.Amulet of the Viper exactly! The headpiece part of the Horadric Staff! I smiled inside,  
  
Well, Myrrick! It seems I had to joined your small band.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, I have been arrived at Lut Gholein when the eclipse appeared. My thought said that the event was unnatural. So far, the last eclipse I knew was 6 years ago after my banishment. Then I went to Cain and Drognan to ask about it. At the same time, Zylene and Aliza were arrived here.  
  
"The eclipse," Drognan told us, ".wasn't a natural phenomenon. It was the handiwork of Claw Vipers! These serpent-like creatures serve the Three, who promised to bring the end of the Light.  
  
Perhaps you should find them at their temple.and stop their nefarious ritual for good!"  
  
Before we have returned to the market for supply, suddenly the eclipse was gone. The moon covered it was no more. Aliza turned to me,  
  
"Uh, what are we going to do now?" Instead I asked her back, "Do you have the Staff of the Kings?" Then Zylene showed the staff to me. I also allowed a little smile after looked their appearances.  
  
They seem covered by something just a while ago. It was evident from their smell. Realized it, Aliza shot me back,  
  
"How about you? Did you got the Horadric Cube?"  
  
I brought out something out from my bag; it was a large bronze cube. There was something like a button on the right side. The cube itself was extremely.light, despite the materials.  
  
"It was quite tough to got it! But the artifacts were in our hands now." Then a female voice cuts my word, "I don't think so."  
  
When we were turned around, Akivsha was stood not far from us. Her face still wore the same scowl when we met first time. Zylene quite stunned, while Aliza turned to me.  
  
"Do you know her, Myrrick?" she asked me incredulously. I nodded as Akivsha walked toward us. Her sight stares directly at me. There was something haunting in her eyes.similar to Joanna. Then I decided to greet her, but she had it first.  
  
"Well, what a coincidence to meet you here after our last meeting! I don't know you'd like to keep company of these girls." The words were well chosen to irritate me, since I'm the eldest among our band. Aliza take them as a personal insult,  
  
"And you, stranger? How about you? You had a crush to him, but you won't admit it!" The rogue's word struck Akivsha deep inside. I never knew that Aliza has a sharp tongue. The reaction was instant, as Akivsha drew her katars and Aliza pulled her bow in response. The crowd suddenly becomes aware and stays away from us. Zylene hold her breath,  
  
The assassin hissed, "Watch your tongue, girl! I can cut it without you were realized it." Aliza quickly countered it, "I believe, but not until I turned you into a pinprick!"  
  
I quickly move between them and hold them away, before they could killed each other,  
  
"Stop it! We're still having another things to do, besides bickering with the simple things! Akivsha! Aliza! Put your weapons down!" The girls stared me, as they were turned against me. But I raised my tone to make them sure:  
  
"Now!" Both of them reluctantly did what I told them. Later, I asked Akivsha again, "Now, tell me what brings you here?" Then she showed us the Amulet of the Viper. Zylene said, "So, it was you who have ended the Tainted Sun Ceremony," Akivsha replied,  
  
"That's right! However, all of us know that only the Horadric Staff can show us the location of the true tomb of T'al Rasha. If these artifacts were separated, it would give us nothing except for Lord of Terror itself. Druid, I'll give you the amulet with one condition."  
  
"What condition?" Aliza asked with suspicion, but the assassin ignored it this time and continues, "You had to allow me to join with your band, or you can forget about the amulet!"  
  
This makes me think; somehow it is hard to fathom Akivsha's minds. One month ago, she had refused my offer to join; now she offered to join with me. The people of Arreat were proud with their courage and not easily trust other people, it seem I still had these traits until now. Then I asked her,  
  
"Why do we should trust you?" She looked disbelieved, but not annoyed with my question. In fact, she would ask the same question if she were in my place.  
  
"We're pursued Diablo, aren't we? Now he was looking for his brother, Baal, Lord of Destruction! If we were not moving fast, he might have a clue to find the real tomb," she walked over me as she talked, "You need me not because of the amulet, but there's other things that I can help with." Her reason was quite reasonable and correct; we're running out of time.  
  
"She told the truth, Myrrick." Zylene said, "We need as much help as we can get. I think we're hardly in position to turn down her offer, are we?" Aliza didn't say anything; she still upset with what happened. I turned again to the assassin and told her,  
  
"All right, you may join us! Since we have the same objective, I hope we could work together!" Akivsha smiles and reply, " I hope so!" Now our band were consists a rogue, a sorceress and an assassin. However, Diablo's motive still unclear.but we'll find out soon!  
  
Note: What do you think? The story is still continuing.give your reviews anyway. 


	6. Horazon's Legacy

The Horazon's Legacy  
  
"Ah, it seems all of you had found the Horadric artifacts," Cain greets them, as Myrrick and others returned to the market. Then he noticed Akivsha among them, "And, who is this young girl?"  
  
Myrrick quickly introduce her, "Cain, her name is Akivsha. Now he has joined our band…" The Horadrim nodded only, after listening to his explanation. Aliza asked him,  
  
"Elder Cain, how do we get the Horadric Staff now?" Cain smiled, before he explained,  
  
"Ah, young rogue! That is why you have to find the Horadric Cube first. The Cube can transmute everything. Soon, we shall see it…" Following Cain's direction, Myrrick put the Staff of the Kings inside the cube. Despite its length, the staff has gone into the cube. Aliza can't believe what she saw. Later, Cain turned to Akivsha,  
  
"Young girl, now it is your turn. Just put the amulet inside…" Hesitantly, Akivsha did it. When the cube was closed, Cain pressed a button on top of the cube. Then, a bright red flash came from the lining of the closure. After it faded, Cain opened the cube and pulled a long staff with a triangular headpiece out. Aliza can't refrain her curiosity,  
  
"Is that the Horadric Staff?" Nobody answered her question, yet Cain nodded, "Yes, it is."  
  
Akivsha commented, "So, this is the legendary Horadric Staff…"  
  
Zylene followed, "It was magnificent…" The Horadrim continues his explanations; "The staff was not only the guide to the Tomb of T'al Rasha, but also a powerful weapon! It was very lethal to any creature, especially the undead." He turned to Myrrick,  
  
"We must be quick! Though he doesn't have the Horadric Staff, Diablo isn't a fool! He might find any means to know the location of the Tomb…you must use the staff now. Now it is up to you!" Myrrick reaches the staff from Cain's hand, then pondering on whom he would have to give the staff. Everyone waited for his answer:  
  
"I thought that Zylene might know how to use the Staff…here." He gave the staff to the sorceress who was quite startled. Akivsha frowned, but she didn't protest. Zylene took the staff, and carefully examined it.  
  
"It is full of power, which I can't explain myself! I'll try to use it properly!" she said to Cain. Suddenly, a commotion happened in the market. People rushed out to see what happened. However, they were blocked by a band of mercenaries. Griez tried his best to keep the people out of his way. Then he saw Myrrick,  
  
"Ah, warrior! Thank God! You should come to the palace now…" His hardened face shows some concern, that Myrrick saw. "What happened to Lord Jerhyn?" The mercenary didn't answer; instead he went closer to the druid.  
  
"I can't explain it now!" he whispered, "Lord Jerhyn himself ordered me to ask you to come to the palace!" Myrrick nodded, and turned to the others.  
  
"Three of you go first, I'll follow later!" Later, after the girls went, Cain called Myrrick:  
  
"Myrrick, can I talk with you first?" Myrrick went closer to the aged Horadrim,  
  
"What is it, Cain? Is there something wrong?" he asked. Cain shook his head and began to speak,  
  
"I didn't know how to say this, but…there is something I don't like with your new friend. The druid was quite surprised, yet he decided to keep his cool.  
  
"You mean, Akivsha?" Cain nodded, before he continued; "Her appearance somehow is intimidating…unlike the other warriors I knew. Do you trust her, Myrrick?" The question was intended to him. Then he answered,  
  
"Yes, so far she didn't show any evil intentions toward us! Don't worry, Cain!" The Horadrim once again nodded,  
  
"Beware, within the shadow the unknown lurks! Be careful, warrior!"  
  
Later, he joined them in the palace. Jerhyn and Drognan were there. Their faces show anxiety, but it was relieved as Myrrick came,  
  
"Thanks to all of you!" Jerhyn said thankfully, "I did this to keep the city from panicking, because of what happened. Oh…I'll explain everything now to all of you,"  
  
"For safety, I had allowed the harem guild to join me in the palace. So far there was nothing wrong. During the Tainted Sun, my guards found that something happened inside my palace! The demons attacked and took some girls from my harem; they also slew some of my guards. Before they managed to get out, Griez's men quickly blocked them and drove them back to the cellars. I'm afraid the girls that the demons took would have a grisly end…" As Jerhyn stopped, Drognan explains to them.  
  
"As far as I know, Lut Gholein before was a Vizjerei stronghold during T'al Rasha's time. It was said that Horazon had exiled himself here after the Mage War, even he has isolated himself further by creating his own haven, the Arcane Sanctuary!" Zylene cuts in,  
  
"Arcane Sanctuary? I thought it was only a legend …"Akivsha followed the mage's story with interest,  
  
"It was found out that the door to Arcane Sanctuary was beneath the palace," Drognan continued, "Horazon made his haven in order to avoid the Three's vengeance. Demons, who entered it, would be lost forever inside…but they have found a way out now! Warriors, you have to find on how to close the Arcane's door forever. Horazon might have left some clue on how to do it and you have to find the true Tomb of T'al Rasha at the same time!" For a moment, Drognan watched the staff that Zylene holds,  
  
"I believe it was the Horadric Staff! Go, the staff would guide you to the Arcane!"  
  
  
  
When they were treading into the cellar, it was a gruesome sight that greeted them. There were several corpses on the floor. Two of them were girls and the other was man. One girl was lying not far from them; her abdomen has been disemboweled. Another girl had her torso separated on the other side of the cellar. The man was impaled through his chest with a broken spear. Blood splattered everywhere, there was a writing scribbled in unknown language at the wall. Zylene noticed, those girls were younger than her or Aliza. She turned away her eyes. Akivsha surveyed on their surroundings, while Myrrick spread his sight.  
  
In his mind, he thinks hard. His face became stony. He wondered, how many times had these sights repeated in his eyes? How many people have to die in the wake of Diablo's quest? As everyone stared at the sight, there was something huge lumbering behind Zylene. It was Myrrick who realized it first,  
  
"Behind you!!" He warned Zylene, who managed to look behind. It was a huge creature. The body was muscular and heavy; the limbs were thick as a log. However, the creature's head was extremely small compared to its heavy body. It has lifting something like a club. When the creature bashed, the Zann-Esu avoided it swiftly. Screamed on top of her lungs, she swung her staff and whacked the creature's head. The creature itself managed to slip a grunt, before flopping dead.  
  
"Damn, what is this thing?" Aliza muttered. Akivsha quickly answered it, "It was blundergore, or sometimes called 'mauler' or 'urdar'. Legends said that the creature might be the victim of an alchemist's experimentations…" Myrrick was amazed at the assassin's knowledge about the monsters. Meanwhile, Zylene had calmed herself from the attack.  
  
"She's right," she said, "Before, these creatures were roaming free at Aranoch…sometimes they invaded the human settlements. Then the Vizjerei mages had put a magical barrier to prevent them. It happened during the eve of Mage War, after the Three had been confined into Soulstones…"  
  
Then Myrrick said, "That's explain why the creatures like Sand Raiders, Claw Vipers, and now this one…appeared."  
  
"It seems the barrier had been weakened after a long time…not to mentioned Diablo's arrival here." Aliza asked Zylene, "Does this have anything to do with Arcane Sanctuary?"  
  
Unfortunately, it was Akivsha who answered her question, much to her irritation, "It means the Sanctuary have been breached! Horazon made his haven to keep the demons confined and lost. With the appearance of these demons in the Palace, I think the Sanctuary has no longer any power to restrain them or…someone had set them free,"  
  
"I have to disagree," Zylene told her, "According to my elders, Horazon probably is still alive until now. He can't allow those demons to wrecked his work for a long time…" The assassin was quite displeased, and then she replied,  
  
"Nobody lives forever, sorceress! Not even the almighty Horazon…then how could you explain the appearance of this one?" She pointed to the dead blundergore. Zylene simply gritted her teeth, after she heard it. Myrrick quickly interfered,  
  
"That's enough! We knew that these demons came from Arcane Sanctuary…now we have to find out the door!" Nobody argued, as Myrrick continued to walk into another cellar. Not long enough, they found the ancient portal and decided to enter it.  
  
  
  
Aliza shouted, "Damn, what is this thing?" They were looking at the surrounding. It was a vast empty space with a starry background. There were the platforms, which were connected by the staircases.  
  
"It must be the Arcane Sanctuary!" Zylene hesitantly said,  
  
"No doubt," Akivsha cuts in, "This was created by Horazon, when the Viz'jerei were still around!" Myrrick only shook his head,  
  
"I don't understood about this 'dubroichant', druid's spells were only dealt with nature…Somehow this was beyond my understanding…" Suddenly, Aliza calls them,  
  
"Look!" She pointed to a certain direction. Something was coming. From afar, it looks like flames, yet it has skeletal appearances. As it get closer, their features became clear. It was a group of glowing-like creatures. Zylene was shocked, when she saw them,  
  
"Wraiths!" she shouted, "Beware, these creatures loves to suck our mana and blood dry! Don't let them touch you!!" The wraiths hissed terribly in one accord. Myrrick held his club and shield tightly, Aliza readies her bow and Zylene put a defensive stance. When the creatures were getting closer, Akivsha suddenly threw something. It exploded into a wave of fire and swallowed those ghastly creatures. Some managed to escape, only to be whacked by Myrrick and Zylene into oblivion.  
  
  
  
After then, Myrrick turned to Akivsha. "What was it?" he asked her,  
  
The assassin smiled, "It was the Wake of Fire, druid! I'm not dependent on the magical spells like others. These gadgets can produce the same effect as well as the spell, yet it was autonomous from us!" Then Myrrick took the gadget and examined it,  
  
"It is hard to believe that this small thing can produce such a powerful magic…" Later, Zylene said something,  
  
"Forgive me, miss! But in fighting the Lord of Terror and his brethren, we can't rely on these gadgets…they are stronger and more diabolical in magic…I don't think…" Before finished her words, Akivsha stared her with a penetrating look.  
  
"That's not your concern, sorceress!" she said coldly, "It is my way, whether you like it or not!" As she left, Aliza began to complain,  
  
"What a jerk! I wish you had not asked her to join us!" Myrrick sighed, before turning to the Zann-Esu. Zylene was quite stunned with Akivsha's rude words. She asked Myrrick,  
  
"Am I doing something wrong?" Myrrick tried his best to comfort the young sorceress, "No, some people can't simply accept other opinions that differs from them. That's not your fault, Zylene!" She only nodded plainly,  
  
"Come, we should find the way out!" Then they were following Akivsha. The inhabitants of Arcane Sanctuary were not the wraiths only, but include goat men and vampires. However, nobody could match them as long as they combine their fighting skills. But not for long, Aliza spotted a portal at the platform across them.  
  
"Myrrick, look! A portal!" She stopped them, while pointing to the portal: "Why don't we go there?" Akivsha only smirked,  
  
"Forget it! The portal is a fake!" Upon hearing the remark, Aliza was annoyed. From the beginning, the assassin always disagreed on whatever she or Zylene suggested,  
  
She turned to her, "What is your problem? How did you know the portal isn't real?" Myrrick walked between them, just to keep them from fight each other,  
  
Akivsha answered, "The portal wasn't like the one that we're passed before, it might be a trap to lead us further. Once you've passed it, there were another portal and…so on until you never find the way out," The others were silent, as she continues,  
  
"However, I don't care if you want to pass through it! No wonder, the demons were lost here because they were so simple-minded like you." The sentence she spoke was intended to annoy Aliza, and it did!  
  
"You @#$#!@#%! I'll teach you who is simple-minded!!" Before the rogue had a chance, Myrrick had already blocked her. "Let me go, Myrrick!! I shall give her the lesson that she will never forget!!"  
  
The assassin taunted, "Oh, come on! I'm scared of you, little rogue!" Aliza struggles harder, as the taunt become intense. This is going out of control!! Before anything could happen, the druid shouted,  
  
"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!!" Instantly, the women were silent as Myrrick's eyes stared at them with some ferocity. Zylene wasn't saying anything. The only sound that can be heard was his breathing only. Myrrick was angry; nobody wanted to babysit them. The reason he came for was…Diablo! This petty squabble won't prevent him from fulfilling his objective.  
  
"I am tired of both of you! Since we're started our journey, both of you have always been fighting like cat and dog!" he said, "From now on, if you are going to fight again you can forget our quest! Diablo would be happy to see us like this! Is that clear to both of you?" Aliza looked ashamed, while the assassin simply looks on. Then Aliza speaks,  
  
"I'm sorry…I'll try to keep to myself," As she spoke, her eyes watched Akivsha with some disgust. The druid sighed, it would take time, and as long as they weren't killing each other it might be enough. He turned to Zylene,  
  
"If Akivsha was right, we have to keep walking until we find something," The sorceress nodded in agreement; somehow she was pleased to not joining the quarrel. As Myrrick walked ahead, Akivsha and Aliza followed, while they were keeping the distance from each other.  
  
Later, they arrived at the great platform that is connected with only one staircase. They entered carefully, and found someone in the midst of the platform. The man wore a horned hat and blue robe. He held a golden staff in his right hand. He turned to their direction, and greeted them warmly:  
  
"Greetings, I'm Horazon, also known as the Summoner! I have known you all already," The man walked closer, "Like you, I have also fought the Three. I'd like to propose a friendship to you." Myrrick and Akivsha watched the Summoner warily, while Aliza was quite uneasy. Meanwhile, Zylene looks at him with some awe and respect. Then the magi turned to Myrrick,  
  
"Myrrick of Scosglen, your deeds have been known widely! Why don't we join together?" Horazon persuaded, "We have you, rogue of the Sisterhood, sorceress from Zann-Esu clan and Viz'jaqtaar assassin! With your…my knowledge, you could catch Diablo and Baal easily!" Everyone but Akivsha, not managed to hide their surprise after the Summoner revealed their identities. Myrrick thought deeply. If they could get Horazon over their side, the quest would be over quickly.  
  
"So, do you agree?" The druid didn't respond, he was trying to judge the situation. "That sounds like a nice proposal…however, I will think it over." Before he had a chance, Akivsha snapped already,  
  
"Would you explain why we should join you?" The Summoner was silent after he heard her question. Zylene tried to break the ice,  
  
"Mighty Horazon, would you help us? If so, we are indebted to you…" Again, the assassin cuts her in:  
  
"I don't trust him! Don't be fooled with his words!" Impatient, Aliza stormed Akivsha. She quickly shouted in front of her,  
  
"What is wrong? He just wants to help us!" But Akivsha ignored the rogue, instead turned to the Summoner. Her lips turned into a scowl,  
  
"Really? Ask him how he knew us before we have introduced ourselves!" she said, while pointing to the mage. Myrrick, Zylene and Aliza turned at the same direction. The Summoner didn't answer the accusation; his grip on the staff became tighter. Akivsha continued,  
  
"Let me guess! You had offered us your 'friendship' in exchange for our assistance to capture Baal and Diablo for yourself or something else… Am I right?" Myrrick quickly turned to her, "Akivsha, what is this? What do you mean?"  
  
"The point is…he wants to keep us from the Tomb! Why didn't he give us the clue to the Tomb of T'al Rasha? Simple, because he was keeping something dirty! Is that correct, Summoner?"  
  
Suddenly, the mage's face becomes hardened and his mouth formed a twisted smile. "Clever, indeed!" he spoke coldly. "I had hoped to keep all of you away! If I had succeeded to keep Baal inside T'al Rasha's body, I have nothing to fear! Do you think it was easy to be confined here with these filthy demons? Foolish T'al Rasha did believe my words that binding the Soulstone inside his body would render the Lord of Destruction harmless…"  
  
"Since you already know my secret, I shall not allow all of you to go out alive!!" With a sudden move, the Summoner sends a blast of lightning to them. That knocked Aliza and Myrrick out. Zylene quickly put the Energy Shield before the next attack comes. The barrier was shook as the attack hit it squarely. Akivsha jumps to avoid another attack, and she threw several Charged Bolt traps. Instantly, those gadgets released powerful electric charges, which have hit the Summoner.  
  
He shrieked in an inhuman tone. Swarm of goatmen and wraiths came forward, and filled the stairs. Myrrick shouted loudly to them,  
  
"Finish him! I'll try to keep them at bay!" He was transformed into a werebear and took out those demons with his claw. Meanwhile, Zylene began to counter the attack as she whirled the Horadric Staff,  
  
"Firebolt! Charged Bolt!" From her staff, a fiery ball and a streak of lightning came out. It flew toward the Summoner, but was deflected harmlessly. She was surprised to know her attacks have failed. Her opponent quickly sent Blizzard upon her, a stream of freezing wind had struck her to the bone. Akivsha tried to strike the Summoner from behind; instead she got blasted with the Blizzard. Her traps were no longer shooting the current. Slowly but sure, the corrupt mage walked toward Zylene.  
  
Meanwhile, Aliza began to wake up. She saw Myrrick was busy with the swarming enemy, while Akivsha almost chilled to death. The Summoner walked to Zylene with a victorious smile. Quickly, she took the arrow and prepares her bow, then points it to…  
  
With a cruel smile, the Summoner watched his victim who had tried to free herself from chilling storm. What Zylene can do was use Warmth to keep his mana regeneration, but for how long?  
  
"Give up, bitch! Your pathetic magic isn't a match for my strength!" he chided her. Zylene bit her lips; she can't allow this to happen! Not until she have proven herself as a sorceress! She gathered all that remains of her before speaking,  
  
"I won't…lose!" The Summoner's smile faded, and then he has lifted his staff slowly but sure.  
  
Zylene knew that he would use his best spell to end her life. She can only closed her eyes; avoid the worst. In her ears, his words was ringing,  
  
"Say goodbye to your friend, Zann-Esu!" Suddenly someone shouted back to him,  
  
"Try this!" An arrow whizzed to the mage's chest, almost knocked him backward. He watched Aliza in disbelief. The rogue released another arrow to his forehead point-blank. The horrible scream was heard throughout the sanctuary. A bolt of lightning escaped from the mage's eyes, ear, mouth and nose. Then he was exploded with a powerful burst. What remained of him were his hat, robe and staff. Instantly, the blizzard was gone. Akivsha managed to raise herself, while Aliza helped Zylene to stand. Meanwhile, Myrrick has returned to normal. The demons were gone after they watched their master's fate.  
  
"Well, it serves him well!" Aliza sighed, as the others have composed themselves. Zylene only stared at the Summoner's remains. She was pondering, before saying something,  
  
"Poor man, I hope he can found peace now! This is the danger of studying the Demonic Magic…" Coming from behind, the assassin replied with a bitter sarcasm,  
  
"I rather call him a fool! It is useless to control the demons; instead he has been ended to serve their purpose! His soul would be tortured by the demons that he had controlled; there is no glory in it! " The sorceress was silent, in her heart she agreed to what Akivsha has said. Not interested to mourn the Summoner's fate, Myrrick wondered along the hall. Then he called the others,  
  
"Hey, would you all come here! I've found something!" When they were coming closer, it was a bookstand with a journal on it. Zylene can't refrain her excitement,  
  
"It was Horazon's Journal! This was written by himself!" She came forward and took the book into her lap. She opened the page gently and read intently. Then she was ready to tell them,  
  
"The book told everything about Horazon during his exile, it also mentions how the Vizjerei set aside their differences to capture the Prime Evils and sealed their soul within the Soulstone," Akivsha impatiently brushed,  
  
"Did it say about the location of Tomb of T'al Rasha?" Zylene's face turned red when she was asked about it,  
  
"Eh, Horazon didn't mention it where is it exactly," she answered, "The only clue he had left was 'there were two among the six, only one tomb who bear the right sign'." At the same time, something glowing appeared at the wall. The various rune symbols! Zylene continues,  
  
"The book says the six symbols represent all of the tombs at the Valley of the Magi, but only one, which is represented the Tomb of T'al Rasha. Horazon presumed that these symbols might be the right one," She showed them a crescent moon and a square symbol. Until this time, Akivsha can't hold her patience,  
  
"Excuse me, but which one is the right symbol?" Before she got the answer, Myrrick had already gave his mind,  
  
"Perhaps we should return to Lut Gholein at once, I don't think the Arcane Sanctuary is presents any dangers now. The Summoner is no longer here. About the symbols, let's hope Cain had the answers for that!"  
  
Note: From now on, the story's point of view has been changed into a third person view. Give  
  
your review about this. About the symbols of the tomb, I just followed the game since I  
  
had played different characters and got the different symbols. Don't worry, other  
  
characters will be appearing on 'Lord of Pain'. C u later! 


	7. Lord of Pain

Lord of Pain  
  
  
  
After returned from Arcane Sanctuary, Myrrick and the others went directly to the marketplace. Over there, they told their story to Cain, Drognan and Fara. The Horadric nodded only when heard their story,  
  
"So, that is what happened to those who have learned Demonic Magic. It is a quick path to power, but with a price…" Then Drognan said,  
  
"At least, you were one step closer to the Tomb! You shall face Tal Rasha soon!" Aliza turned to them,  
  
"But there are 2 symbols, Cain!" she said, "And we don't know which one is the right symbol…" Cain sighed again, before facing Myrrick and Zylene. Akivsha stood not far from them.  
  
"I don't know either. I'm afraid you have to check those tombs one by one…" Myrrick replied quickly, his tone full with determination.  
  
"We're going now! We'll find it before Diablo does!" Later, Fara told them,  
  
"Your armors have been damaged during your fight. You cannot fight T'al Rasha or Diablo like this! Come, I'll show you something!" She asked them to come to her shop. Then she was taking the greenish armor and gave it to the druid,  
  
"Take this, the Cathan's Mesh! It is the most durable armor I ever have…I think it is fit for you!" Turned to Akivsha, she pulled out the golden armor:  
  
"You should have this, young girl! Isenhart's Cage!" She also gave her a brand new cestus to replace her old katar. While trying to wear the armor, Akivsha noticed that Myrrick still held the Biter End,  
  
"Druid, are you sure to keep that old club?" she chided him. Quickly, Aliza defended Myrrick, "Do you have a better idea?"  
  
"Oh, why don't you try this one?" Fara took a long sword with jagged part close to the holder. Myrrick received it with some pondering; it seems he was hesitated to replace his club with a sword.  
  
The smith explained, "It is called Isenhart's Lightbrand. Actually, it is supposedly used together with the armor…" She turned to the assassin, "Miss, if you wanted…"  
  
Akivsha tartly cuts her, "I don't need a sword! I'm feel comfortable with my own weapon…" The rogue replied as she was trying a new bow and quiver of arrows, "Well, you should!"  
  
Fara shook her head, as she turned to Myrrick, "Then, it is yours…Isenhart's Lightbrand was not an ordinary sword; it can increase your attack speed! Now, is there anything else you need?" The druid didn't answer, but he was taking a superior spike shield, which had 'Eld' rune inside its socket and Infernal Cranium cap. Meanwhile, Zylene took another orb sphere as a reserve for the Horadric Staff.  
  
Not wasting their time, the four adventurers have arrived at the Valley of the Magi. Then a horde of Sabre Cats, accompanied with Berserkers and Cave Leapers greeted them. All of them quickly took the combat position. Myrrick quickly hacked the nearest enemy, while the sorceress summoned Nova. The crack of lightning spreads out in circular pattern and swept any living things at its radius. Akivsha didn't want to lose. Somersaulted on the air, she threw several traps, which changed the desert into a sea of fire and lightning. She landed close to a leaper, and sweeps her cestus that has been charged with Blade of Ice. The creature was frozen to death before it had time to scream. In other side, Aliza furiously shoot any cats that close to her. After 3 hours to hacking their way, the rest of the enemies finally fled after got the message. Myrrick watches his surrounding. There were 7 tomb carved around the valley. Each of them bore the arcane symbols, which they had seen at the Arcane Sanctuary.  
  
Akivsha walked toward him, "So, what is your plan?" At the same time, Aliza and Zylene had waited nearby. The druid replied back,  
  
"I see those symbols, but I still can't solve the riddle! Do you have any idea?" The sorceress reasoned,  
  
"It means that among the 7 tombs, there only 2 probability of finding the true tomb. The Summoner deliberately intends to confuse those who wanted to find Tomb of T'al Rasha…" Then Aliza spoke her minds,  
  
"So, we have to only to check the tombs that have those symbols! Am I right?" Behind her, Akivsha only shook her head.  
  
Myrrick said, "I think that we should scatter to check those tombs! Aliza and I will check the first 2 tombs, while you and Zylene check the others." The assassin quickly protested,  
  
"I'm sorry! I wasn't used to be with other people when doing something!" When heard the reply, the sorceress looked downcast. Aliza exploded again,  
  
"What is the difference? Are you simply didn't like Zylene or what?" Once again, Myrrick cut them,  
  
"All right! Then you can go by yourself, while Aliza will be with Zylene! Are you agreeing?" Akivsha didn't answer as she started to walk to the nearest tomb. The others also began to check the tombs, left Myrrick thinking,  
  
They didn't make it simple for me…how long I could keep them together until I've found Diablo? Only God knows!  
  
  
  
Inside the first tomb, Myrrick was breaking through a swarm of Horrors. His bear form was busy sweeping those creatures back to their grave. Unfortunately, the Raveller kept resurrecting them. Impatient, the druid quickly reverted to human form,  
  
He bellowed, "Molten Boulder!!" Then the ball of molten lava came out from the ground and rolled toward the undead. It also crushed the Horrors along the way. The Raveller quickly prepared to hold the rolling lava. However, the ball explodes in front of the creature. The creature wailed, when Myrrick slashed through his torso.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Zylene and Aliza have their own problem. They were fought against a band of mummies. Unlike Horrors, those creatures were stronger and harder to kill. The sorceress managed to struck two mummies with Chain Lightning. The rogue tried hard to keep others away, but they kept coming and coming.  
  
"Zylene, it is too much!" Aliza shouted, "We have to get out from here…" Zylene tried to break the crowd, but the mummies kept coming.  
  
"Wait, I know something!" Suddenly, the blinding light enveloped her body. The creatures were stunned for a split second. Before the light faded, Zylene has already held Aliza's shoulder.  
  
"Hold on tightly, it is going to be rough!" As the nearest mummy tried to grab her, the rogue has already gone. Confused, those creatures were looking around the place. At the same time, a wave of fire came upon them…  
  
  
  
Not far from the tombs, the light breaks out. Zylene and Aliza came out from it. Aliza can't shake her shock. Then she asked,  
  
"W-what happened?"  
  
Zylene explained, "That was one of our secret arts, Teleport. We often use it only when the situation became dangerous," Stunned, the rogue tried to digest the explanation. The sorceress only stared to the tomb again,  
  
"I don't think it is the right tomb," she said, "If so, I should felt it through Horadric Staff!"  
  
"Perhaps Myrrick or whoever her name is might be lucky…"  
  
Inside another tomb, Akivsha and her clone were just finished their job. The assassin's hawkish eyes surveyed its surrounding, but found none.  
  
"Return!" she gave order to her shadow clone, which quickly merged with her body. She felt that she was whole again. With a disdainful look, she left the tomb, which was filled with the burned and hacked corpses.  
  
As the sun rises high on the sky, the heroes stood in front of the sixth tomb. The gate bore the crescent-moon symbol on top. Then the Zann-Esu broke the silence,  
  
"This is the last tomb…" The rogue remarked again,  
  
"I hope so! If this was not…"  
  
Akivsha mocked, "What would you do if it isn't the right tomb? Were you tired already, rogue?"  
  
"No, if it means to kick your ass to the next afterlife," Before they could continue, Myrrick has growled already,  
  
"Stop, both of you! Let's hope this is the right tomb!!" Without waiting, the druid walked into the tomb, followed by others from behind.  
  
Myrrick and his friend were arrived at the large hall inside the tomb. There was a hole on the floor at the center of the hall. Viz'jerei's runes were inscribed on the floor in a circular fashion. Then the sorceress shouted,  
  
"Zylene? Is there something wrong?" Myrrick asked, while prepare to take out his sword,  
  
"The staff…" Zylene replied, "The staff was vibrating…it looks like it has found its place here,"  
  
Aliza was quick to recognize, "I just saw a hole on the floor, and it must be the socket for the staff! I believe we have to put the staff inside the hole…"  
  
"Nice idea, genius!" Akivsha cuts in, "How do you put the staff if there is a trap?"  
  
Myrrick grunted, "Perhaps, I could transform myself into a werebear and…" His conversation was cut by the sorceress' answer.  
  
"I know the better idea! The only thing you have to do is don't make any noise," she told them,  
  
"I can do it twice only…please, just keep quiet!" As everyone but Akivsha nodded in agreement, Zylene began to sit on the ground in a meditating position and closed her eyes. As she was trying to concentrate, she holds the Horadric Staff in front of her. Suddenly, the staff floated on the air. Slowly, Zylene was letting it off from her hand. The staff floats slowly toward the hole. Aliza can't hold her excitement, while Myrrick watched it intensely. Akivsha looked unimpressed with the event. The sorceress kept her mind focused on the staff. Inch by inch, the staff got closer to the hole until…  
  
"Clunk!" The noise was small, but it seems echoed to the whole hall. In a split second, the Zann-Esu lost her control as the staff fell to the floor. Myrrick and Aliza turned their attention to Akivsha, who kneeled to took her weapon on the ground,  
  
"Sorry…" She said nonchalantly as they showed sour face to what she did. However, Zylene quickly resumed her concentration. As she did, the staff was lifted from the ground and started to move again. This time, she had to put the staff inside the hole. Sweat appeared on her brow as she manipulated the staff to fit inside the hole. After a few turn, the staff was inside the hole.  
  
After put the Horadric Staff inside the socket, Zylene returned to the others. Suddenly, the staff comes to life as it began to whirl. The whirl become more intense and faster, even a light came out from it. The beam of light burst and hit the nearest wall. The wall instantly crumbled, showing a hidden entrance. The heroes went closer to the entrance. Myrrick was the first who examined the entrance. However, it was pitch black inside. So, he asked.  
  
"Aliza, bring me a torch!" The rogue brought a torch to him quickly. Yet, the druid has difficulty to see what is behind the entrance.  
  
"It looks like a tunnel." He said, "Perhaps, I should go first to check any traps around," Suddenly, Akivsha strode forward, ignoring the druid and others.  
  
"Excuse me, disarming traps is my specialty!" the assassin smirked, "So, would you excuse me for going ahead? Beside, it is always the lady first," Then she went forward before them,  
  
Aliza gritted her teeth, "Did she learn about politeness before? If so, where did she learn?" Myrrick only shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps we should follow her. We don't want to lose from Diablo!" Zylene nodded, showing her agreement with him. Then they followed Akivsha, who suddenly stopped not far from them. It made Myrrick suspicious,  
  
"Is there something wrong, Akivsha?" The assassin lifted her hand to keep silent. Slowly, she unsheathed her cestus and katar. Not only her, Zylene also felt something strange on the air. Something moved in front of them, however it was too dark to be seen. When it came into the sight, they couldn't hold their surprise,  
  
It was a huge-beetle like creature. The head almost like a rhino with 2 horns, the arms were huge and scythe-like. It has six legs, and squirming like worm under its bloated belly. The glint of red hue on its body gave it the bloodstained impression. They quickly took the combat position, prepare for any attack.  
  
The creature hissed, "Such an unfortunate souls who have got into Duriel's lair…"  
  
Myrrick growled, "You are not Diablo! Who are you?" The creature replies absentmindedly,  
  
"Diablo? I'm Duriel, Lord of Pain! I believe you must be the people that he told me, those who have looking for T'al Rasha!!" Akivsha shouted,  
  
"We don't have time for him! We must hurry, perhaps Diablo was inside now!!" For the first time, Aliza agreed with the assassin. Then she said to Myrrick,  
  
"Myrrick, let's go!" Duriel turned on them, as his eyes was glittering maliciously,  
  
"Go? I don't think so! You shall die here!!" Instantly, he charged them and swung his scythe-like arms. Myrrick and Akivsha have rolled out from there, while Zylene and Aliza teleported far away to Duriel's left side. Before they have breathed, the demon circled around the cave, in order to keep them from getting out. Aliza quipped,  
  
"I'm afraid we have to finish this problematic demon, if we are going to after Diablo and Baal! The druid nodded as he transformed again into a werebear. His beasts stormed Duriel as they can. But Lord of Pain is not easily defeated. He quickly trashed the Dire Wolves out and broke the vines. Aliza kept shooting to distract the demon. The werebear jumped, mauling him repeatedly. It made Duriel furious. He slashed the werebear's left side, and then the beast started to chill. Myrrick has to revert back to his human form. Then he took the Isenhart's Lightbrand out from the sheath,  
  
"Be careful to his attack! It has a chilling effect!" he warned the others. In a swift movement, Duriel started to chase him. Zylene swept her sphere toward the demon, while she shouted,  
  
"Static Field!!" The electrical field quickly hit the target as the creature writhed. The demon growled as he turned his attention to the sorceress. Akivsha saw her chance to attack. She was trying to concentrate her mind, before she whispers, "Shadow Warrior!"  
  
Suddenly, her shadow separated from her body and followed her movements. Then she somersaulted to Duriel's side. The 'clone' attacked Duriel fiercely, and sometime it gets trashed. However, it can rise up quickly. Akivsha spreads her traps around the demon. Duriel howled in pain as the massive wave of fire swallowed him. He quickly crawls to the roof of the cave to avoid the fire. As he crawled, a band of ravens pecking him. Below, Aliza began to target him. Unable to brush the attack, Duriel was returned to the ground. Myrrick swung his sword repeatedly to him. Meanwhile, Akivsha was attacking from behind,  
  
"Tiger Strike!" she shouted as her katar sank into one of the demon's eyes. Duriel roared and trashed the assassin very hard to the wall. With his only eye, he saw her 'clone' sent a flying kick to his head. Meanwhile, Myrrick has summoned the Dire Wolves and ravens again to attack the demon. Taking his breath deeply, he would show the powerful spell that he kept for a long time ago. He shouted loudly,  
  
"Volcano!!" Then the ground beneath Duriel trembled and cracked as it began to spew fiery lava at him. The demon quickly avoided it, yet he was cornered to the edge. Myrrick and Akivsha charged him together along with the wolves, ravens and 'clone'. From afar, Aliza shot her fire and ice arrows. Finally, Zylene sent her fire spell,  
  
"Meteor!" A rain of smoldering stones fell upon Duriel as the rocks plummeted him. The demon didn't expect this. He was outnumbered one to twelve. When the druid slashed him, Lord of Pain screamed horribly as his body can't take the punishment anymore. He blew in front of them. Because of the explosion, the tomb was shaken from its foundation. Zylene quickly put her Energy Shield to protect them from the rubble.  
  
After a few minutes, the quake ceased. What remained of Duriel was a bloated and disgusting mess. The maggots, from the minute to the pig-sized, was feasted it. The sight was enough to make Zylene turned her face away. Everyone was silent. Myrrick's face turned somber than usual. The thought of the enemy might escaped again, was disturbed him.  
  
Aliza worried, "Myrrick, are you all right?" Akivsha ignored them, as she walks into the tomb. Zylene followed her from behind,  
  
"I'm fine! Just leave me alone…" the druid said hoarsely. Then the Zann-Esu called them,  
  
"Myrrick! Aliza!" Her face was drained from its color and she seems shaken,  
  
"T'al Rasha…was gone…" Myrrick can't hold his anger anymore, while Aliza simply stunned on her place. The assassin returned from inside, her face didn't show anything wrong,  
  
"Perhaps all of you should come inside," she said, "There is someone you should meet,"  
  
  
  
Inside the tomb, there is a huge cavern. In the middle of it, the huge rock slab stood and filled with the Viz'jerei's rune. The bridge crossed over the chasm surrounding the slab. However, they can't believe what they saw at the edge of the bridge.  
  
Someone was standing over the rock slab. He wore a hood and armor; the radiance spreads to every corner of the tomb. Myrrick sensed that the light have a soothing and peaceful influence. The tentacle-like wings behind his back move everywhere and help the being floated in the air. Aliza looks shocked,  
  
"Oh, by the Light!" Instantly, she kneeled and gave reverence to the being. Akivsha simply didn't care about it, while Zylene and Myrrick was hesitating. Then the being spoken,  
  
"I am Archangel Tyrael…don't be afraid," Myrrick knew the name, but he hardly believe that a holy being like Tyrael was here. Zylene began to kneel and do the same as Aliza. The angel continues,  
  
"I was hoped you were come faster… Diablo and Baal was escaped three hours ago; they managed to overcome me when I tried to stop them," Silently, the druid walked closer to him,  
  
"Where did they go, Great Tyrael?" he asked him with respect. The archangel nods his hooded, before he answered the question,  
  
"They went to Kurast as we talked now, their eldest brother, Mephisto was imprisoned at the Zakarum Temple there. However, I'm afraid that the Zakarumites have been fallen into Mephisto's corrupting influence. You must stop them before something disastrous to the mortal plane could happen…" While they were speaking, a portal appeared between them.  
  
"You can return to Lut Gholein through this portal," Tyrael told them, "I must go now, but I will wait you after you have defeated Lord of Hatred…May the Light be with you!" With a sudden brightness, the archangel was disappeared from their sight. As everyone were silent, Akivsha asked,  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?" Myrrick turned to other, his face still somber,  
  
"I have to tell Cain, Drognan and Fara about this development, and then find a ship to go to Kurast," Aliza commented,  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this…"  
  
  
  
At the beach not far from Lut Gholein, a fisherman prepared to sail. His boat anchored at the beach. Then he saw two figures walked toward him. One of them was wearing dark hood, while his companion…somewhat was bandaged. The hooded man called with a hoarse voice,  
  
"Bring us to Kurast…fast!" His gestures seems like someone gives an order.  
  
The fisherman replied, "I beg you pardon? You must be mistaken; my boat is not taking passengers! Go away!" However, the hooded man and his companion ignored him. Now he spoke in an inhuman tone, almost like a growl,  
  
"I won't repeat myself! Bring us to Kurast…" Feeling something wrong, the fisherman took his club,  
  
"What happened if I wouldn't?" The other figure walked closer, and revealing a pale, emancipated body with bandages around his body. What made the fisherman terrified were the tentacles that came out from the body. It wriggled like a snake. The figure began to spoke in a shrill tone,  
  
"Something bad…very, very bad" The fisherman screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
At Lut Gholein, the heroes returned and told others about the bad news. Drognan knocked the ground with his staff nervously,  
  
"This was a serious setback to your effort! Destruction and Terror have been loose, and we don't know what they want for…you must stop them before everything lost to the Burning Hell," Cain tried to keep his composure, despite the news affected him much. Then Fara explained,  
  
"Tyrael was right, the Zakarumites have changed indeed! That is why I left them and become a blacksmith. You should be more careful, druid…those people won't tolerate anything in their path though I don't know if they still serve the Light,"  
  
Zylene said, "We'll try to ask Lord Jerhyn! Perhaps he has a way out…" Others nodded in agreement, though Myrrick's news was quite disturbing.  
  
  
  
At the Palace, they have found Jerhyn was talking to a burly man. He saw them quickly enough, and then walked toward them with his companion,  
  
"Thank God, you've returned alive!" Jerhyn called, "Warrior, I want to say thanks for what you have done! You have returned peace to my city, and I believe Zylene could help you more! May the Light shine upon your journey!"  
  
" Oh, may I introduce you to my friend…" Before he finished, the burly man had introduced himself to them,  
  
"My name is Meshif! I had heard your deeds from Warriv, and now Lord Jerhyn had told me more about that!" He offered his hands to Myrrick, who replied it with a firm shake.  
  
"Before you came, Lut Gholein almost looks like a ghost city! Nobody could enter nor get out from here…but since your arrival, everything was changed! Today, I shall set sail to Kurast!" Suddenly, everyone looked bright. Then Myrrick asked,  
  
"Could we join you? We were also going to Kurast!" Meshif surprised; yet he let out a hearty laugh,  
  
"Sure! There is no problem about that! We shall set sail soon after my men finished their job at the port!"  
  
  
  
Note: Sorry for some delay and changes. The new characters that I've promised, will appear in the next  
  
Chapter. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! So far, I will try to improve my grammar to make the story  
  
more enjoyable. Just wait for 'Journey to Kurast' 


	8. Journey to Kurast

Journey to Kurast (Interlude)  
  
The port started to busy again. Many people gathered around the pier. The lonely ship was anchored at the edge of the pier. Meshif was watching his crew on ground. Aboard, Myrrick and the others stood and looked around. Akivsha watched the ship with disdain; it made Aliza quite annoyed.  
  
Meshif yelled, "As soon as they finished, we're ready to leave the port!" Myrrick only nodded, while thinking about the escape of Baal and Diablo. He couldn't wait to pursue them, to avenge Joanna's death! As the last crew went aboard, Meshif followed him before someone called him.  
  
"Wait!" The captain turned and saw two men on the pier. One of them wore the blue armor and held a shield. His sword sheathed at his waist. His demeanor was full of confidence. In other hand, his companion was bare- chested. Two battle axes strapped at his back. His body and face were full of tattoos. He watched the surrounding warily like an eagle. Everybody looked them with mixed feelings,  
  
Myrrick asked Cain, "Who were they? Would they want to go to Kurast like us?" Then the Horadrim answered, pointing to the blue-armored man,  
  
"He's a paladin! I have heard that Kingdom of Westmarch had sent them everywhere to root the evil and spread the Light," The druid turned back to them, it seemed the paladin was trying to persuade Meshif,  
  
The paladin's companion is a barbarian! Barbarian from the Wolf Clan! What has the barbarian doing here? Were they.  
  
Suddenly, Zylene said, "Are they looking after Diablo too? If so, we could have." Before she finished her words, the assassin snorted,  
  
"We couldn't trust those people! They might have their own objectives," Quickly, the rogue snapped,  
  
"Would you stop for being paranoid for a while?"  
  
After serious conversation with them, Meshif finally allowed the men to get aboard. He brought them in, and told Myrrick,  
  
"Warrior, these people also went to Kurast! They said that they would paid me extra, so I hope you don't mind," Then he turned to the paladin,  
  
"Here were your fellow passengers, Myrrick, Aliza, Zylene and Akivsha!" The knight nodded,  
  
"I believed you must be the warrior that we heard! Allow me to introduce our name, I'm Caldash and he's Orb'al! " Akivsha quickly asked,  
  
"Why did you want to go with us? There's many ship around here, not only us." The paladin was silent for a moment, before Myrrick intruded them,  
  
"That's enough! You were welcome here, Paladin!" Myrrick offered his hand, and they shook each other. Watched that, Meshif smiled,  
  
"Then we could go now! Ahoy, set the sail!!" The ship's sails were unfurled instantly and the anchor pulled back. The ship slowly left the port behind. After an hour, they already left Lut Gholein.  
  
As the boat crossed the ocean, calm surrounded everyone on the ship. Meshif handled oars along. Myrrick stayed at his cabin, while Caldash sat on the shipboard. The shield and sword were rested beside him. At the end of the boat, Orb'al watched the billows of the sea. Akivsha was nowhere to be seen. Not far from him, Aliza and Zylene were talking each other,  
  
"How far was Kurast?" the rogue asked, "It seemed the travel would not be ended here!"  
  
"I didn't know, it was the first time I came out from the coven,"  
  
Then Aliza asked, "Zylene, tell me how did you could be a sorceress,"  
  
The Zann-Esu looks surprised, "Why did you want to know?" The rogue only smiled.  
  
Zylene began her story, "I was 2 years old when the Zann-Esu visited my parents. They were rich and kind toward others. The elders said to them that they would take care of me. After thinking hard, my parents decided to give me to the elders. In coven, the elders trained me the arts of elemental magics. I mastered the Fire Spell at 12 years old, then Lightning Spell at 14!" Aliza was excited when listened to Zylene's story.  
  
She asked, "Have you visited your parents afterward?" Hearing the question, the sorceress became silent. She stared to the deep blue sea.  
  
"Yes, I ran from the coven since the Zann-Esu didn't allowed their pupils to visit their parents. When I had been there, they were playing with another child. I presumed they were my siblings. However, they didn't remember me. They thought I was dead a long time ago." Without her knowledge, tears ran down her cheeks. Aliza surprised to see that,  
  
"Zylene, you didn't have to continue it." Zylene quickly wiped her tears,  
  
"No, it's all right." Her voice was a little shaky. "When I returned to the coven, the elders told me my parents' sacrifice. It was true that my parents had lost me, but blessed with another child. I believed that they wouldn't forget me wherever or whoever am I," Feels guilty, Aliza shifted to change the topic,  
  
"By the way, did you ever meet a man before?"  
  
"Er.No! There was no man inside the coven, mostly women!"  
  
"What did the coven teaches you regarding the men?" Zylene answered,  
  
"I.I didn't know. The elders told us that love and desire were a mere distraction; we shouldn't pay any attention to it! So I never met any men until now," The young rogue walked shortly,  
  
"Had you fall in love with someone before?" Now the sorceress looks annoyed,  
  
"No! Aliza, why did you ask that?" Then Aliza turned her attention to Orb'al,  
  
"Zylene, what do you think about him?" she asked, while pointed to the barbarian.  
  
Zylene surprised, "I didn't know him!"  
  
The rogue smiled mischievously, "Come on! Look at him very well.did you not feel something about it?"  
  
The sorceress looks blushed, "Aliza, you were teasing me! Stop it!" Aliza laughed only, while the barbarian looked undisturbed. It didn't clear whether he listened their conversation or not.  
  
Meanwhile, Meshif was busy in directing the rudder of the ship. His crew took care other things. After a few hours, he saw the black clouds gathered above and the wind started to change. Not only that, the wave became stronger than usual. As the clouds thickened, his face turned sour. Then he went to the deck, where Aliza, Zylene, Orb'al and Caldash were around,  
  
"Better prepare yourself! There would be a storm coming this way!" he warned them. Slowly, the paladin rose from his sitting position and went to the cabin, followed by the barbarian. Looking back to Aliza and Zylene, he stopped,  
  
"Were both of you not coming inside?" Caldash asked, "It would be dangerous to keep around here," Aliza nodded, and then followed him to inside. However, Zylene stayed. Her gaze turned to East, where the thick, black clouds rolled to the sea.  
  
Three and a half hours later, the strong wind blew upon Meshif's ship. The ocean's wave rocked them furiously, along with a heavy rain. Meshif and his crews struggled to keep the ship together. Meanwhile, the heroes were huddled inside their cabin.  
  
Suddenly, they heard Meshif shouted aloud, "Someone was overboard!!" Everyone was shocked when Aliza shouted to Myrrick,  
  
"Myrrick! Zylene was not around! She was on the deck a while ago." The rogue's face looked pale when she realized, "She might be the one who fell overboard!!" Myrrick cursed,  
  
"Damn, what did she doing there? Where were Akivsha and Or'bal?" Then Caldash went, walking out from the deck.  
  
"There was no time! We had to go out now!" he told the druid, " Hopefully, we were not too late!" Myrrick nodded, and quickly followed the paladin outside.  
  
Despite the heavy rain and violent waves, Akivsha was calm. She watched the sea in some cold manner. Suddenly the druid grabbed her at the arms,  
  
He demanded, "Where were Zylene and Orb'al?" The assassin didn't answer, instead turning her eyes toward the raging ocean. However, it was confirmed Myrrick's worst fear. Angrily, he turned back to Akivsha, tighten his hold upon her arms,  
  
"Why did you not do something to help them? Were you watching them to die?" The assassin felt that his grip was stronger than usual, but she tried to control herself not to kill him, "I.I was too late," she answered hesitantly, "That was happened instantly, before I had time to act." At that time, Caldash, Aliza and Cain have arrived. Myrrick couldn't control his emotion; he began to shake Akivsha furiously like a bear shakes its prey.  
  
"You let them die just like that? You didn't even try to help them!" he yelled at her face, "How could you do that? Did you have conscience or what?" Quickly, Caldash tried to separate both of them.  
  
The paladin shouted, "Stop it, Myrrick! You were going to kill her!!" However, Akivsha didn't resist at all, she only stared him pleadingly,  
  
"You.hurt me," The druid instantly loosened his grip, and then tried to calm himself. His breath was racing. Meanwhile, the assassin only rubbed her injured arms. Both of them exchanged looks. Then Aliza called their attention,  
  
"Look!" They saw someone swam toward the ship and dragging something.  
  
"It was Orb'al!" Caldash replied. "I would go to help him!" Instantly, he snatched the nearest rope and threw it toward the barbarian. Orb'al quickly took the rope, and tied it around his arms. At the ship, Caldash, Myrrick, Meshif and other crews pulled them on board. Akivsha, Aliza and Cain stood silently as the rain battered them. As the barbarian climbed aboard, he also hoisted something. When he came, it was clear that he was hoisting someone no other than.  
  
"No, Zylene!!" Aliza shocked as she saw the sorceress' flaccid form on the ship's floor. Quickly, she hugged her and felt only the cold, clammy skin. The rogue couldn't hold her tears back,  
  
"Myrrick, she's dead! We're too late!" Aliza screamed hysterically. Cain checked the sorceress' pulse and breath, then turned to the others,  
  
"She's still alive, yet her breathing was slow," He explained, "If someone could." Before anyone had time to react, Orb'al strode forward and kneeled. He held the Zann-Esu's face and.put his mouth on her. Everyone was shocked, even Akivsha couldn't hide her surprise. Aliza tried to prevent the barbarian, but Cain held her,  
  
"Let him," he said to her, "He was trying to help her." After several breaths, the sorceress coughed out some water. Slowly, she awoke. The first sight, which greeted her, was Aliza's worrying expression,  
  
"Zylene, were you.all right?" Aliza asked. Zylene nodded only, as she tried to breathe.  
  
"I.thought.I was.dead," she replied, visibly shaken. The Horadrim held her shoulder to keep her steady,  
  
"You were close, actually," he told her, "but the barbarian helped you immediately.he was quick to save you from drowning, and then put his life only to swim at the storm." Zylene turned to the barbarian, who silently walked away from the crowd. She managed to said something to him in a weak voice,  
  
"Thanks.for your.help," Upon hearing that, Or'bal stopped awhile. Then he went inside the cabin. Cain quickly advised the others,  
  
"Perhaps, Zylene needed rest! Let's went inside the cabin!" Aliza agreed, then she and Cain took Zylene inside. Meanwhile, the storm began to subside and the clouds started to clear. As everybody went, Myrrick stared Akivsha. Both of them were silent, the assassin still rubbed her arms; a reddish streak crossed her pale skin. The druid felt guilty to what happened a moment ago,  
  
"Akivsha," he called her, "I'm sorry to what I have done to you.I didn't meant to." The assassin replied, before he had a chance to finish his sentence,  
  
"There was nothing to sorry about! You were just doing the right thing, while I'm not," With that, she withdrew from him. Myrrick stood silently, blaming himself,  
  
"Once again," he sighed, "It happened again. If I could control myself, none of these things should happen! I had lost you before, Joanna.am I losing her too?  
  
At night, Akivsha stood at the deck alone. Everybody but Meshif slept in the cabin. The ship rocked slowly, traversing the once-raging ocean. She was still upset to what happened during the storm. She couldn't blame the druid, but she blamed herself for allowing to be carried away by her emotion. She could kill him single-handedly, yet she couldn't! What happened to her? For a long time, Akivsha learned how to suppress her feeling. The feeling she had yearned yet loathed at the same time. As the tear appeared at her right eye, she quickly wiped it. The last tear she shed was during her ordeal at the river. She had stopped crying, since she became an Assassin.  
  
Suddenly, a deep, baritone voice broke her silence, "Sometimes you must acknowledge your own weakness in order to keep your humanity." When she turned around, the paladin stood not far from her. Akivsha asked back, "How about you, holy paladin? How did you care for the feelings?" Ignored her sarcasm, Caldash walked, circling the mast. Then he answered,  
  
"You weren't the only one who had avoid the feelings," As she watched the paladin, a prickly sensation appeared on her nape. Akivsha noted that something was different on Caldash. His charismatic aura turned to something.no, not piety but darker. The paladin continued his words,  
  
"For a long time, I had hunted the Three. Even, I had forsaken all my family and belongings to that objective," his face turned into a grim and cold expression, "Now, nobody shall prevent me to have my own vengeance! Not even you, Assassin of Viz'jaqtaar!!" In a flash, Akivsha was taken aback with the statement. She never thought that the paladin could see her through. For a moment, she saw his aura was grim and full with desire of vengeance. Instantly, she pulled her katars,  
  
"Put your weapons back, girl! I didn't want to fight you!!" Caldash warned, "My enemy was not you.I had taken the oath to reserve my sword for the enemies of the Light only," The assassin still hesitant to let her guard down. However, she noticed that the paladin's face had turned into neutral.  
  
She inquired, "How did I know that you won't use your sword upon us?"  
  
Caldash answered, "My oath was my life! If the oath was broken, then my life would be nothing worth of." Then they were silent around. Slowly, Caldash turned his back and sat on the floor,  
  
"Would you care not to disturb me?" he asked her, "I had to pray for our safety." Convinced that he won't do anything, Akivsha relaxed her guard. Yet, she couldn't banish what she saw on Caldash before. She wondered, which was more dangerous, your enemy or your own ally? Even, she couldn't sure whose side Caldash was.  
  
At the same time in Travincal, a hooded figure had reached the Zakarum Temple. Without any difficulty, he entered the temple and followed a Zealot who guided him into the Durance of Hate. At the midst of the hall, a stone portal stood menacingly. Smell of blood reeked around the sewers. Yet, he was undisturbed as his feet sometimes stepped on a fresh skeleton. In front of the portal, he gestured the Zealot to leave and said,  
  
"Brother, I was coming as what you have asked!" Then a guttural, cackling voice came,  
  
"Where was Diablo?" The hood fell down, and showed Baal in his emancipated form,  
  
"He would be coming soon," the demon within T'al Rasha's body answered, "after giving our visitors a nice welcome." The hideous laugh resonated throughout the temple after the answer was finished,  
  
"Good, then they shall be damned in our joy," the voice laughed, "The Burning Hell shall comes to the mortal world sooner than they expected."  
  
Note: Finally, I was managed to finish this part. This story have nothing to do in Diablo II's plot , only serve as the introduction of my new characters. As far as I'm concern, Caldash and Orb'al were the latest characters I have created for the story. Don't go away, as another character shall make his appearance known in ' The Unlikely Ally'. Goodbye! 


	9. The Unlikely Ally

The Unlikely Ally (Act III: The Infernal Gate)  
  
One week later, the ship finally arrived at the mouth of the river Argentek. The thick tropical jungle covered Kehjistan, make the surrounding looks darker from distance. Beside, it looks gloomy for everybody. Caldash stood stoically at the deck, watching the river. Myrrick was not far from him. In his right side, Aliza and Zylene stared the riverside. Or'bal was standing behind him. Then Meshif came,  
  
"Well, this is Kurast now," he sighed, "I didn't remember it would be like this before." The druid turned to him, "How long you have not been here, Meshif?" Scratching his turban, the burly captain answered, "Almost four years, not mention about stranded at Lut Gholein for 5 months." Myrrick realized that something had happened here. Whatever it was, it was more powerful and evil than what he had faced before. Meanwhile, Zylene felt the same, her expression turned serious.  
  
"I don't like this," she said warily, "I can feel something evil emanated from the jungle." Then Aliza asked her,  
  
"Was it like when we encountered Andariel and Duriel?" The sorceress shook her head gently. Suddenly, Caldash answered her question,  
  
"No, it is far stronger and darker than anyone can imagine.a pure hatred!" As the paladin spoke, Aliza felt the shiver on her neck. Out from the cabin, Akivsha appeared. Nobody took her seriously. The assassin kept silent, knowing that they would face something bigger.perhaps deadly,  
  
  
  
The ship arrived at Kurast Harbor and anchored there. It was a large village with some ruins surrounding them. Not far from the pier, the tall, gaunt man watched the anchored ship. Dressed in a bone armor and dark cloak, he held a pipe and smoked a bit. The wrinkled, shrunken head was hanging at his waist along with some fetishes and paraphernalia. His face looked pale, yet it was clear that he is younger than his looks. The wiry, white hair spread unevenly, while the ice blue eyes followed Myrrick and others as they walked down to the harbor.  
  
"Hmm, want to challenge Lord of Hatred?" he nodded slowly, smiling to himself, "Perhaps, it would be interesting."  
  
While the others walked, Akivsha looked around the village. She has heard that the Order of Viz'jaqtaar had sent an agent to gather the information. However, they didn't told her who. If she could find the agent, it might yield invaluable information. Suddenly a mysterious voice spoke inside her head,  
  
"If you wanted me, come and get me!" When she turned around, a faint shadow appeared at the nearest hut. She ran as fast she could to get it. Myrrick and others were surprised, but they did nothing to stop her.  
  
Aliza complained, "What are she doing now?" Nobody answered.  
  
Meanwhile, Akivsha still chased the shadow. It was faster than her, but she could overtake it within a minute. With a flash, the assassin leaped and struck the shadow very hard. So hard the strike, both was knocked to the ground. She quickly unsheathed her weapons and turned it to.a red-haired woman. She couldn't believe her eyes to what she saw,  
  
"Not bad," the woman complimented, "You're so tough now, weren't you?" Then Akivsha said,  
  
"Natalya? Was it you?" The woman raised herself from the ground and shook the dust from her.  
  
"Of course, who else?" Natalya turned on her, "By the way, why were you here?" After put her katars back, the assassin answered,  
  
"A long story.so you were the agent that the Order sent here," Natalya nodded slowly, before she watched her 'sister' carefully,  
  
"The Order sent me here to assassinate Sankekur, the Que-Hegan of Zakarum. We were sure that Mephisto had controlled the Zakarumites; then he has to be eliminated silently.before he could gather his minions from hell to the mortal plane." she explained. Then Akivsha began to spoke,  
  
"Natalya, there is something you should know."  
  
"Welcome to the Kurast Harbor!" The long, raven-haired woman with a skimpy clothing greeted Myrrick and others as they entered the inn. There were several people around the inn, some of them wore armors and watched them warily. Not far from the woman, two people were playing cards. The woman introduced herself,  
  
"I'm Asheara, the leader of the Iron Wolf mercenaries," she began to notice the druid closely.  
  
"Hmm, you must be a warrior; judging from your appearance." Then the man who was playing cards interjected,  
  
"Were they able to help our problems? Perhaps they were not different from others who had comes here." His companion who held a crooked staff, quickly rebuked him,  
  
"Come on, Hratli! Don't be so pessimistic.perhaps you said so because you were going to lose again in this game," The man rose from his chair and walked toward them,  
  
"Welcome, strangers!" he offered his hand to Myrrick, "I'm Alkor, the best and only alchemist in Kurast! If you need something, come to my hut!" When Alkor left them, Myrrick asked the mercenary woman,  
  
"Excuse me, miss! Could you explain what had happened here?" In his surprise, Asheara answered with such a loud tone, which made Aliza and Zylene jumped,  
  
"Asheara! Don't forget that!" After calmed herself, she began to speak,  
  
"Many strange things happened since Sankekur became Que-Heqan three years ago! Demons came out from nowhere and started to attack people. It won't stop there as the beasts in the jungle began to run amok. My band was hired to protect the village, since it was the only way to contact the outside world."  
  
Hratli added, "The Zakarumites were changed too! They seemed indifferent to our plight, and worse, drove the people out from the Travincal. Many warriors came, but nobody ever returned after they went to the city!" Caldash listened the story intensely, sometimes his forehead wrinkled deeper.  
  
"Along with Ormus, I had placed a magical ward to protect us. However, it was getting weaker.I don't know how long we could hold the village,  
  
  
  
  
  
As they were taking a rest, Myrrick watched the surrounding. He noticed someone was watching them not far from the square, beside Ormus' place exactly. It was the tall, white-haired man who had noticed them from the pier. Caldash and Orb'al watched him warily, while Zylene and Aliza was curious.  
  
"Asheara," the druid called her, "Did you know him? The man with bone armor?" The mercenary woman nodded,  
  
"Ah, he's a necromancer! Follower of the Rathma cult," Zylene surprised when she heard that,  
  
"I have heard about them! The Rathmas claimed that they could control the dead to do their bidding." Myrrick heard Caldash spitting the word with some disgust,  
  
"Undead." He growled as he realized the truth,  
  
"Corruption of the nature! The dead were supposedly rested on the ground, not wander aimlessly or doing any biddings." The reason why he annoyed is those creatures were responsible for Joanna's death.  
  
The paladin continued, "Our feelings were mutual! The Rathmas didn't consider what they were doing evil, but preserve the harmony of life. How could he come here?" Hratli quickly explained,  
  
"He had been here for two month! I think he has been a part of the band like you, however he returned here alone."  
  
Asheara added, "However, the Zakarumites were fled in terror whenever he was around! Since then, we have allowed him to stay here as long as he won't practice his arts! I didn't know whether keeping him around was a blessing or a curse; nobody were coming to this village again."  
  
"Perhaps, he was casting a 'Terror' spell!" The druid snorted. However, the Zann-Esu quickly protested him,  
  
"Myrrick, the Zakarumites were not fled with such a minor spell! It must be something powerful enough to scare them." He turned to her with some disapproving looks, yet Caldash stated,  
  
"I'm afraid that she was right; I knew the Zakarumites well! They won't flee only with a minor spell!" Hard to accept such explanation, the druid turned to the direction where the necromancer watched them. The man was still there and.smirked to him. Myrrick began to dislike him.  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" the rogue tried to break the silence. Everyone stared on her. For a while, they were thinking what is the best step before entered Mephisto's lair.  
  
Zylene suggested, "I just met Alkor a while ago, he asked our help to find the Golden Bird of Ku Y'leh. He said that the bird might keep the secret of immortality!" The sorceress turned to Aliza, who nodded her head in agreement. Meanwhile, the paladin stated,  
  
"Orb'al and me are going to the Flayer Jungle. Hratli told us that the savage pygmies might have the Gidbinn; it would strengthen his ward!" Then Deckard Cain came to their presence,  
  
"Don't forget our mission," he reminded them, "Diablo, Baal and Mephisto might planned something. Perhaps, it might be dangerous for the mortal plane," Everyone nodded, before left the inn to their respective quests. Myrrick decided to stay, at least to keep an eye on the mysterious necromancer.  
  
  
  
"I hate the cavern! Especially if there were the insects inside!" Aliza screeched as she shot several fire and ice bolts to a horde of spiders in every size. For her disgust, they almost everywhere! Zylene sent her Nova spell to sweeping those creatures into ashes. Meanwhile, Sszark the Burning was refused to give up. The spider quickly charged the girls, yet they avoided the attack. The Zann-Esu countered it by casting Blaze to trap the creature. The rogue didn't waste any time; she quickly shot several arrows until Sszark flopped dead. Aliza walked over to check it.  
  
"This was the last one!" Aliza swore, "I hope there would be no more spider and no more cavern!!" While her friend kept talking, Zylene turned her attention to something beside the carcass. She kneeled and took it. The object was a statue. Then she showed it to Aliza,  
  
"What is it?" she asked. The rogue shook her head when she saw the figure.  
  
"I don't know," Aliza answered, "By the way, why didn't we ask Meshif? I heard that he likes collecting such things!" Before she had an answer, her partner had already taken something else from the ground. She was surprised as she saw the object, which had been taken by Zylene. The human eyeball!!  
  
"Gross! Why did you take it?" Zylene hesitated for a while, before she gave her reply,  
  
"I.I feel something strange with the eyeball, perhaps Cain could identify what is this." Without any comments, both girls left the Spider Cavern.  
  
Not far from the Pygmy Village at Flayer Jungle, the savage pygmies were scurrying in panic as Caldash and Orb'al attacked them. Frantically, Witchdoctor Endungu sent his ilk to defend him from the intruders. The pygmies quickly screamed, swarming those warriors. The barbarian quickly howled to his lungs, in fact, it sent their foes scattered to the four winds. At the same time, Caldash quickly summoned the Fist of the Heavens. The bright bolts fell from the sky and plummeted those who were not quick enough to run. Realizing his chance was slim, Endungu ran along with his attendant who had carried him. Before he had escaped, Orb'al leaped from afar and cut them together with his axes. After the carnage ended, the paladin silently prayed for them and the slain foes. The barbarian meticulously scavenges whatever remained from the corpses around them. He picked a small blade and brought it to Caldash.  
  
The paladin remarked, "It must be the Gidbinn, which Hratli told us," Orb'al nodded in agreement, while he continued his work. Caldash sighed; he was not expecting his companion to reply. Orb'al always like that, since they met for the first time. He never talked to him, even a single word. However, the barbarian was neither mute nor deaf. He always can rely on him during the battle like now. That was enough for him. Caldash turned on the east where the Travincal located. His face turned grim like stone.  
  
Meanwhile, Akivsha was busy battling a swarm of bats at the Flayer Dungeon. She quickly protect herself by swirl her katars around her body. After charging herself with mana, she shouted,  
  
"Claws of Thunder!!" Instantly, the powerful electric bolts were unleashed from her weapons, frying some bats into crisp. The rest withdrew into the darkness. Sighed, the assassin continued her search around a pile of skulls and bricks. Then she found something, her hand took the human brain out from the pile. She smiled lightly upon her findings,  
  
"Not bad, Natalya!" she mused, "As usual, your information always reliable,"  
  
Back to Kurast Harbor, everyone but Akivsha had returned. They found Myrrick and Cain was talking with Ormus. Then Aliza and Zylene came closer to them.  
  
"Ah, girls! Did you find anything?" Myrrick greeted them. The rogue gestured toward the sorceress who started to speak,  
  
"Well, we have found the Golden Bird! It was with Meshif for long time," Aliza tried hard to hide her disappointment, but no avail,  
  
"Then he gave the bird to us, in exchange of the statue that we've found at Spider Cavern. Alkor had made us the potion, however I felt that it was not worth the fight with spiders," The druid smiled only, as he tried to ease their feelings. Now, it was Caldash's turn to speak,  
  
"We have recovered the Gidbinn, for now the village would have another chance to survive." Deckard Cain nodded only after listened to their stories. The druid noticed that Akivsha was not around, yet he decided to ask about her later,  
  
Cain said, "Warriors! Just before you came, Ormus told us something important! Five years ago, the Zakarumites led by Khalim, a good and wise Que-Hegan. He was the first who had foreseen the corruption among his brethren. He tried to stem it, but failed. Instead, he was betrayed and murdered by those who were close to him. To hide their evil deeds, the murderers cut his body into several parts: the eye, brain and heart. Before he died, Khalim prophesied that he would bring the downfall of Mephisto through his death."  
  
"Ormus explained that Khalim's relics was imbued with incorruptible spirit, therefore we have to find it and transmute it together with his flail! Only with that, we could gain access to The Guardian Tower!"  
  
Caldash commented, "It won't be easy! The Tower was guarded by an accursed relic named Compelling Orb," Aliza quickly asked,  
  
"What's the Compelling Orb?" Then the paladin began to explain,  
  
"The relic was filled with hate, and Mephisto used it to corrupt the Zakarumites within! To destroy it, you need something pure and uncorrupted," Realizing something, the sorceress showed the eyeball, which she found at Spider Cavern to Cain. The Horadrim smiled when he saw the relic,  
  
"Good job, Zylene! Now we have to found the brain and the heart."  
  
Suddenly, Akivsha appeared from nowhere. The rogue almost jumped in panic, while the others were surprised upon her arrival,  
  
The assassin didn't wait to speak her mind, "We have to hurry! I found out that Diablo and Baal have arrived here four hours ago! If we were acted fast, we might caught them unprepared," Myrrick nodded only, as the others agreed. Before they left the village, the necromancer suddenly appeared in their way! Myrrick was irritated, yet he decided to against his instinct,  
  
"What do you want?" he inquired the man before him. The pale-looking man didn't say anything, but kept staring them. Aliza felt uncomfortable for being stared. Then the man spoke,  
  
"May I join you? I know why you were here.to challenge the Lord of Hatred! Am I right?" The druid didn't answered. Instead, Akivsha shoved him slightly, while facing the necromancer in disdain,  
  
"I'm sorry! There was no vacancy here," Then she left him, followed by others. The necromancer tried to called them back,  
  
"Think again, warriors! You might need someone who was familiar with the environment," Nobody replied, as they had already gone from his sight. He threw his hands in a mock exasperation,  
  
"Suit yourself then, we'll meet again sooner than you had expected,"  
  
The journey was not difficult. Sometimes, they were encountered Gloams, Giant Mosquitoes or Fetish tribes; yet they were not threatening and the heroes easily dealt with them. Akivsha still kept her eyes upon Caldash. There was nothing until now. She remembered her previous conversation with Natalya,  
  
"Was there anything you want to ask?" the red-haired woman inquired. Her comrade quickly asked,  
  
"Did you know anything about the paladin who traveled with us?"  
  
Natalya frowned only, "Not much, except he was nicknamed 'Black Paladin' in the Westmarch. He was the least of your concern for now.you should be careful with the necromancer,"  
  
"Rathma cult? Were they here?" Natalya circled her, while giving her explanations,  
  
"Only one of them, nobody knew his name. As far I know, he was the sole survivor of the expedition to challenge Mephisto at Travincal. After his escape, the Zakarumites was rumored to be afraid with him! Even they had avoided this village, whenever he was around! I didn't know what power he had, but you must exercise the extreme prejudice and caution whenever you met him! It was not clear which side he was!"  
  
For a few hours, the heroes stopped at the nearest Refill Shrine to rejuvenate their body. The druid watched Caldash was staring to the east. Then he walked toward him,  
  
"Thinking something, Paladin?" he asked gently. Caldash didn't turned, instead he replied,  
  
"Before, Kurast was the beautiful and prosperous city when I was here 5 years ago!" He sighed, while turning back to the shrine. Myrrick asked him again,  
  
"Did you have a family before?" Surprised, the paladin turned to him and smiled weakly,  
  
"Yes, now they were in the safer hands than mine. I wish I could join them with my master." The last sentence puzzled Myrrick. However, before he had a chance to ask Caldash, the dark-hooded figure appeared in front of them. Instantly, the situation became so tense. Myrrick, Caldash, Akivsha and Zylene felt something strange in the hooded stranger. A pure terror.and sorrow? The stranger began to speak,  
  
"Not bad for those who had defeated Andariel and Duriel," he chuckled, "Too bad, your journey is going to end here!" The druid inquired with a loud voice,  
  
"Who the hell are you? Did we know you?" The question was answered with a hideous laugh.  
  
"I'm the one whom you had been looking for.the Dark Wanderer!" Everyone shocked beyond their belief, it was never passed in their minds that the Lord of Terror would show himself here! After controlled his surge of rage, Myrrick hissed,  
  
"So, you were ready to meet your death then?"  
  
Diablo laughed again, "Fool! This won't be my death, instead it will be yours!!" Without any warning, a swarm of vulture demons descended from the forest canopy. Then a horde of baboon demons came out from the jungle, followed by a group of the hulking beasts. Their body was covered with thick thorns and brambles. The blue-colored one took its place beside Diablo,  
  
Caldash's face instantly darkened by rage, as he saw the beasts, Thorned Hulks! I can't believe this! Once, the people considered those gentle creatures as the protector of the jungle.now they were turned against those whom they had protected! Now they faced the odds as they found themselves outnumbered. Diablo sneered only,  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't watch your death by now! There was some business I should attend! If you were still alive, meet me at Travincal!" Then he turned to the blue Thorned Hulk,  
  
"They were yours now, Stormtree!" The beast nodded, while Diablo left them and instantly vanished. Watching his enemy gone, Myrrick was furious and quickly summoned his beasts, including a grizzly bear. Not satisfied with that, he had morphed into the werebear and charged forward toward the foes. Meanwhile Zylene began to unleash her spell,  
  
"Glacier Spike!" The row of ice spike appeared around them, blocking the demons. The Baboon Demon charged toward Caldash, but the paladin quickly whacked the demon with his shield. Before the demon had time to recover, the sword had cleaved his head into two. Realizing their situation, Caldash quickly summoned Defiance aura for his groupmates. Not far ahead, he saw Orb'al cut his way through the enemy with Whirlwind. The barbarian had already held his axes and swung it with ease. Whenever he passed, heads and limbs flew like twigs. At the same time, a Thorned Hulk crumbled into dust when Akivsha attacked from nowhere. She quickly vanished into darkness, before the enemy realized her presence. Then she summoned the Shadow Master to aid him. The clone was faster and more skilled than the previous one. Together, they were casting Cloak of Darkness that threw the demons into confusion. Though not strong like others, Aliza kept her eyes watchful. Catching several demons climbed the tree; she shot her arrows, sending a baboon demon fell to his death.  
  
Yet, the odds were still innumerable. The situation went from bad to worst as Stormtree moves. The furious bolts of lightning were unleashed, as the hulking beast walked toward them. The werebear and the beasts hurled themselves to Stormtree. Instantly, the lightning bolt hit them squarely. The Dire Wolves howled in pain, while the grizzly bear roared full with agony. The shock was as such, even Myrrick were forced to return to his human form. His trembling lips managed to utter a curse,  
  
"Damn, what kind of the beast is that?" Caldash shouted to him, while slicing a frog demon clean.  
  
"I'm afraid that you had to tell them!" They watched that Orb'al was trying hard to open the way, however the demons still spilled over; completely blocking the only way out. No matter Zylene, Akivsha and Aliza furiously fought, the enemy won't budge. Suddenly, Stormtree charged the druid. Myrrick lifted the Isenhart's Lightbrand to defend himself. When they collided, he was jolted with electrical bolts and landed close to Orb'al. Before he caught his breath, the rogue called him frantically,  
  
"Myrrick, we're got a company!" Behind those demons, a dozen of Undead appeared. Some of them were skeletal mages. Tried to lighten the situation, Caldash said with a light joke,  
  
"Well, it was an honor to fight with all of you." Myrrick hissed in anger, while the barbarian smug only,  
  
"We were not going to dead yet! Not until I got Diablo in my hand!!" Nothing had prepared them to what happened later. A skeletal mage launched a firebolt to the nearest Thorned Hulk, while the others charged the demons. Within minutes, they had cleared the enemies, and then turned to Stormtree. Nobody could believe what they saw,  
  
"Huh? Was I dreaming yet?" Aliza snapped. The blue Thorned Hulk roared and swung his heavy arms toward the Undead, crushing some of them to the dust. The remaining Undead quickly moved to defensive position. The skeletal mages shot their bolts from a safe distance. Then the screeching voice came, as a furious-looking scepter flew to Stormtree. There was an explosion as they hit each other. The Undead regrouped again and began to attack the beast again. Akivsha moved forward, but stopped by Myrrick. Without any warning, a multiple bone spear struck the Thorned Hulk Champion. Though cornered, Stormtree fought fiercely for its life. Myrrick felt the pain and sorrow inside the creature. He realized that the poor creature was twisted by Mephisto only to serve his dark purpose. Perhaps I could help him like I helped Griswold! Before he had a time, something powerful struck Stormtree's chest. The beast cried in agony, and then his body exploded into a powerful electric surge. The jolt reverberated the entire jungle. The druid was shocked beyond his belief, after he saw what happened. The large crater was what remained from the Thorned Hulk.  
  
After Stormtree gone, the skeletons turned on them. Myrrick and the others quickly prepared for the worst. Instead attacking them, the undead opened the way for someone.  
  
"You!!" they shouted when the necromancer appeared in front of them. He grinned only, after watching their expression,  
  
"Well, it seems we have crossed paths again," Caldash and Orb'al frowned only, while Zylene and Aliza looked at him suspiciously. At the same time, the undead were crumbled into a pile of bones.  
  
The druid inquired, "How did you know us here? Were you the one who commanded those undead to help us?" The necromancer nodded, while Akivsha began to take her stance,  
  
"As I said, the Rathmas cared only for the cycle," he explained, "Allow me to join you, and I would help you in your quest," The assassin countered, "For what? The least thing we could do is to trust the necromancer, especially you!" However, the Rathma was not angry, as he continued,  
  
"May I introduce my name? People called me 'Tha'el' " he walked closer to them, "It was a simple name, isn't? " Aliza quickly remarked,  
  
"I didn't see anything simple with you," Tha'el frowned only, slightly offended by the rogue's remarks. Then Caldash asked him with some curiosity,  
  
"What do you offer to help us if we allowed you to join?" The necromancer's face beamed as he heard the question,  
  
"Ah, I heard that you want to go to Travincal, and it won't be easy as the Zakarumites guarded the city tightly. However, I was offering you the quick solution for the problem," Quickly, the assassin intervened,  
  
"Like what?" Tha'el grinned again; it was enough to annoy Myrrick. From the beginning they saw each other, he didn't like him very much,  
  
"Have you heard about Lam-Esen Tome?" The sorceress could not hold her surprise as she heard the name. The necromancer nodded in satisfaction, when he noticed that the druid turned on her,  
  
"Zylene, did you know it?" The girl nodded only, before she began to explain,  
  
"Alkor told us before that there was a tome, which had been written by Lam-Esen. He was studying the Skatsimi magic and predicts the effect of the Prime Evils on the mortal plane. Not only that, it was believed that the tome gave a special ward against Mephisto's minions," Then Myrrick turned again to Tha'el and told him,  
  
"I'm afraid you can't convince us to take you as an ally," Once again, the necromancer didn't show any response to Myrrick's words.  
  
"Ah, I see," he replied slowly, "In that case, I still have something that will make you to change your mind," Irritated with his arrogance, Akivsha asked impatiently,  
  
"Which is?" Tha'el took something out from his satchel; it was a fresh human heart. Everyone surprised when they saw it. The assassin was shocked as she realized what it was,  
  
"Khalim's heart." she hissed in anger. Then the necromancer laughed victoriously when he saw their drooped face,  
  
"So, you know what is this?" he gloated, "You already have the eye and brain, but I have the heart." He walked closer to Myrrick, and said,  
  
"Think again, druid! If you won't let me join you, then say goodbye to Diablo and Mephisto! There is no way you could destroy the Compelling Orb without Khalim's Flail!" Myrrick tried his best to hold his temper. He didn't like this braggart, but the necromancer was right. They badly needed his assistance; especially he had Khalim's heart already. Before he could said anything, Akivsha strode toward the necromancer with her katars unsheathed,  
  
"I have another way to take the heart," she said with a cold voice, the usual expression she wore before killing someone, ".from your dead, cold hand," Taken aback with the assassin's words, Tha'el quickly lifted his hands, ready to cast curse on her. However, Akivsha felt the huge hand blocked her moves,  
  
"Stop it, Akivsha!" Myrrick warned her with hoarse voice, and then turned to the necromancer, "You could join us.for now!" The assassin looked him with disbelief, like Aliza and Zylene. Caldash and Orb'al didn't show anything. In other side, Tha'el began to lowered his hand and joked,  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say? I'm positive that I didn't heard anything." The druid growled only as his response to the joke.  
  
"Don't force your luck, Rathma!" the paladin warned, "You were lucky that Myrrick didn't killed you on the spot," Akivsha went with a disgusted look toward the necromancer. As they started to continue their journey, Tha'el called them,  
  
"By the way, may I raised some minions in order to help us later?" he inquired, "It was a pity to let these corpses wasted," The druid stopped, turning to his direction, and then make some gesture. In a blink of eye, Carrion and Solar Creepers appeared and consumed the corpses at their surrounding. Watching that, the necromancer's face was drained from his blood, make it paler than usual. His face was turned into a mask of rage. Myrrick chose to ignore it,  
  
"I would rather make the fertilizer out of those corpses than handing them over to you," The assassin smiled slyly upon his response. Then they left the necromancer alone. Slowly, Tha'el's lips turned into a cold, thin smile.  
  
"We'll see who will laugh later."  
  
Note: Phew! What do you think with my new character? I was busy with my study; that's why the story takes a longer time to finish. Our heroes had faced Diablo already; now were they ready to enter the Travincal? What was Caldash and Tha'el's secrets? Soon, you'll learn more about them as the others learned about their deepest hate in 'Hatred Within' 


	10. Hatred Within

Hatred Within  
  
The mood along the journey was somber; everybody was silent. Perhaps, Tha'el was an exception. He whistled along the way, like enjoying a picnic. The druid was annoyed, but he decided to against his temper. Lest, it would gave the necromancer an excuse to quarrel. Also, he had to keep Akivsha to not follow her 'instinct'. Meanwhile, Aliza's attention was upon the shrunken head, which hanging on Tha'el's waist. The shrunken head has a red hair; it was clear that whoever owns the head before was a woman. She couldn't resist her curiosity. Then she went closer to the necromancer,  
  
She called him, "Eh, can I ask you something?" Tha'el turned with a mild surprise; his ice blue eyes bored deeply to the rogue. Aliza felt that he was staring at her, and that made her uncomfortable. She sighed in relief when she saw the necromancer smiled. It seems he want to disarm her prejudice.  
  
"I'm believe that you want to know how I got my shrunken head," They continued to walk, while Tha'el told his story,  
  
"This was the reminder when I entered the Travincal for the first time. I was inexperienced at that time, and joined the people who wanted to challenge the Lord of Hatred. Unfortunately, the quest was failed and I was taken captive by one of his minions, Battlemaid Sarina!"  
  
"Strangely, the corrupted rogue didn't kill me. Instead, she keeps me as.well, her lover! Funny, ha? Both of us are very close at that time. During that time, I had found out the High Council of Zakarum had given her task to guarding the Lam-Esen Tome, Khalim's heart and flail!" Afterward, he inhaled deeply. Aliza asked,  
  
"Then, what happened?" The necromancer continued, "At midnight, I managed to make my way to Kurast Bazzar where they kept the relics. Too bad, Sarina caught me red-handed. She attacked me furiously; no doubt that she would kill me! I had to defend myself!" Zylene sensed that the necromancer didn't show any emotions, including remorse. Tha'el continued his story like nothing disturbed him,  
  
"After a few rounds, I was able to wound Sarina! Even in her dying, she stared me with anger, hate and.what do you call it? Oh, concern! To remind me about our love, I was taken something precious from her," The necromancer began to show a devilish smile, while played his shrunken head,  
  
Aliza shocked as she realized the implication, "No, you don't mean." Tha'el nodded,  
  
"Yes, you are right! I took her head off, and here is she!" Unable to hold her disgust, the rogue distanced herself from him, only to vomit. Zylene attended her out, while Orb'al stared to the necromancer with dislike.  
  
"What? Don't look at me!" the necromancer protested, "I just told her my story."  
  
"Nice try, wise guy!" Akivsha mocked from a far, "If you have already the Lam-Esen Tome and Khalim's heart, why don't you try to find the rest and storm the Travincal by yourself?"  
  
When heard the statement, Tha'el facefaulted. Yet, he had an answer already,  
  
"Er, I have some problems. Though the ward was successfully buff the zealots, the Council Members are not easily to get rid of!" Suddenly, the paladin asked him,  
  
"How many of them?" Everyone surprised; they never thought Caldash would ask such question,  
  
"Well, plenty of them actually! However, I managed to saw the most prominent when Sarina introduced me. There are six of them, all of them are strong in physical and magic!" Myrrick and Akivsha saw Caldash's face became sullen. Then the druid put his hand at the paladin's shoulder,  
  
"Caldash, is something disturb you?" The paladin put away his hand, while replied,  
  
"I'm sorry, Myrrick! It is my problem alone, not yours!" Then he walked away from them. The druid couldn't help but wonder, Caldash, what are you keeping of?  
  
After a few hours close to sunset, the band had arrived at the gates of Travincal. It was a majestic, Aztec-looking city-temple, but it looked deserted despite the size. Now they entered the Kurast Causeway. Before they had a chance to enter, the necromancer quickly blocked them.  
  
"Wait, let me walk first! Just in case the zealots waited us for ambush, would you not mind?" Tha'el grinned widely, as the druid nodded impatiently. Then Myrrick barked,  
  
"So? Lead us then!" Bowed, the necromancer walked triumphantly into the city. The others followed him like a procession. What Tha'el said was right; the zealots had waited them! When they saw him, they did nothing but watching. Even, some of them were scurrying away. Myrrick was silent, lest, the necromancer would gloat over his success. Akivsha was the most irritated; she was the one who against the necromancer to join them. Not mentioning about his arrogance! Yet, she couldn't let the paladin out of her sight. As far as she concerned, Caldash didn't show anything wrong.  
  
Meanwhile, Zylene and Aliza watched everything with wonder. They couldn't believe that they entered the Travincal without any opposition and the zealots avoided them like a contagious disease.  
  
The rogue said, "Did you see that, Zylene?" The Zann-Esu nodded only, while she was laying her eyes upon the city,  
  
"The elders told me that the Zakarumites are the pious people before. I can see that in this city, it seems they had degenerated a long time until they became prey of Mephisto's sophistry. I'm pity that the zealots were following their leader blindly without realize that the Council had been contaminated already," Solemnly, Caldash continued,  
  
"However, the just shall be avenged today! The retribution shall come upon the wicked." Aliza and Zylene didn't understood what the paladin meant; yet the assassin noted it clearly. Not for long, they had arrived in front of the Guardian Temple, which had kept the Lord of Hatred inside. Now the temple seemed represent the victory over his guardians. There were six peoples stood in front of the temple. They wore the orange robe and hood covered their face. Seeing them, Caldash's face became darkened. Myrrick swore that he could hear his teeth clenched. Akivsha watched the changes warily. She wanted to ensure that Caldash wouldn't lay his sword upon them. Her right hand rested on the katar's handle. Zylene held her staff tightly, while Orb'al took his axes. Tha'el looks calm, yet sweat rolled on his brow. Surrounding them, the zealots and hierophants watched with mixed feelings.  
  
Then one of them spoke, "Well, Rathma! We don't know what brings you back here, but you were mistaken if you think that we had forgotten your treachery and what you have done to our beloved sister, Sarina!"  
  
Tha'el sneered, "At least, I'm not coming alone! As you see, I have new friends to ensure your master's demise! By the way, your sister was safe with me now," The hooded people didn't answer, but one of them fidgeted his colleagues and began to pointing at Caldash. There was a serious discussion, yet it was over quickly when they turned again to the heroes,  
  
"So, you have returned here, Caldash!" One of the hooded people greeted him. His words were rich with infernal excitement. Everyone surprised when the hooded people addressed the paladin with his name. Then his colleague followed, "Why did you took so long? We are missed you so much!" The paladin strode forward; almost collide with the necromancer in process,  
  
"Yes, I have returned! I know who you are, Ismail! Toorc!" he said with subdued voice, yet trying to check the rising anger, "Did Sankekur sent you here?"  
  
Ismail Vilehand smiled, "Yes, he did! Our Que-Hegan and great Lord sent us here to greet you and your friends personally!" Beside Ismail, Toorc Icefist continued,  
  
"Why do you not introduce us to your friends, so we could get acquainted?" At this point, Caldash could barely hold his anger anymore,  
  
"They are not my friends as you were now! You are no longer my friends since you had served Lord of Hatred by killing Khalim and my family along!!" The heroes shocked upon Caldash's statement. Never occurred in their mind, Caldash had a painful secret. One of the hooded people shouted,  
  
"How insolent that you are addressing us like that! I'm going to teach you the lesson!!" However, Ismail held his colleague with his right hand,  
  
"Wait, Geleb! It seemed that our little disciple have forgotten how to be polite.I think it is time to remind him again," Then the Council Member gestured to the zealots to move away and left them alone. Afterward, he turned his attention to Caldash,  
  
"It seems your head has swelled so much after you went to Westmarch, Caldash! Was that the things we teach you?"  
  
Caldash said solemnly, "I never forget them, but I'm lived by the ideals! Not by the teachers!" Ismail nodded sadly,  
  
"I see! There is no other way to convince you back to us! Then, you should know this, Caldash! Your life is forfeited when you stepped again the Travincal! The penalty is death beyond suffering!" Instantly, the Council Members pulled their robes, and behold! The right portion of their body from arm to trunk was full with spike and unnaturally deformed. The reddish right eye stared the paladin with a malicious gleam. Ismail's face looked twisted as he tried to smile. He lifted his disproportionate arm,  
  
"You see, young Caldash! The Light itself never gives the power like we have now! You should join us then!!"  
  
Caldash smiled bitterly, "Now I know what your Lord's reward after you betrayed the Light!" The Council Members took their position, while the heroes was ready to fight.  
  
Toorc mocked, "By the way, Caldash! Why don't you ask your friends to join the fray? Perhaps, they gladly help you out from the trouble! Especially the Rathma!" Myrrick shouted,  
  
"Caldash, let us help you! You can't win against all of them!" The paladin turned to them,  
  
"No! Stay away from this, Myrrick!! They are mine!" The druid strode forward, followed by Akivsha, Zylene and Aliza. Suddenly, Caldash pointed his sword to them,  
  
"I warn you, stay away! Don't force me to do something that I will regret later!!" Before Myrrick can insist, Orb'al held him and looked into his eyes. It seems the barbarian understood what his partner wanted. Slowly, the heroes withdrew from Caldash. At the same time, the demons had surrounded the paladin. Ismail spoke again,  
  
"You know, Caldash! You have thrown the last chance to win. Your friend is right; you couldn't expect to won against us!" The holy knight answered sullenly,  
  
"We'll see about that!" The corrupted Zakarumites howled to their lungs, as they were ready to attack. Caldash lifted his shield, while brought his sword to defensive stance. Geleb Flamefinger charged toward him first. He swipes the paladin with his fire-charged arm. Then Toorc and Bremm Sparkfist followed. Hid himself behind the shield, Caldash quickly increased his Defiance Aura. His decision was correct, as the demons attacked him with ice-enhanced strikes. Bremm leaped and hammered Caldash's shield with his right arm. The paladin's body shook very hard, but he gripped the shield tighter. Then he pushed the attacker with Smite. The Council member avoided it reflexively. Meanwhile, his companions had cast Hydra, surrounding the paladin.  
  
As the fight went, Myrrick and others watched it with tense. Akivsha commented,  
  
"He isn't going to win! Those demons are too many and strong! It's only a matter of time before he overwhelmed." The rogue worriedly said,  
  
"Myrrick, what shall we do?" The Druid didn't answer. Caldash had warned them to not interfere him, strictly! Then the necromancer, who sat on the floor suggested,  
  
"Are you sure that you don't want to help him? Perhaps a little curse might." Before he finished his sentence, everybody gave him a dark, sidelong glance.  
  
"On the second thought, I think he could handle it very well."  
  
Actually, the Council Members couldn't push their wayward pupil out! That frustrated them very much.they didn't want the fight dragged too long. Ismail gestured to two of his companions to move toward the enemy. They immediately gone from the sight.  
  
Zylene shouted, "Two Council members are gone.no, they're teleporting!" The implication became clear in everyone's mind. Aliza quickly warned the paladin,  
  
"Caldash! They were." Suddenly, the demons appeared behind Caldash. The largest hugged him tightly; the paladin felt his bones almost broken. He could hear the demon hissed close to his ear,  
  
"Dear Caldash.you shouldn't fight us then! Now it's too late! We'll bring your blood for offering to Lord Mephisto!" Instead afraid, the paladin gave a cold, cruel smile,  
  
"Too bad, Maffer! The only one who going to die is.you, and I'll be the one who kill you," After said that, a fiery aura came out from the paladin's body. Maffer shocked when the aura burned his body. He immediately released his quarry. Caldash didn't waste any moment; in a split second he distanced himself from the demon. In sudden movement, he slashed the Council Member with seven successions. Maffer didn't have time to cry as his body torn apart by the sword. The others, including Myrrick shocked after watching the event. The paladin didn't stop there. He cut the other demon at the torso, sundering its body.  
  
"Wyand!!" Ismail screamed in fury as he watched the paladin slew his comrade. Finished, the paladin turned to the others. There was an unnatural flame inside his eyes. The remaining Council Members became terrified when they saw the paladin. Toorc opened his mouth in  
  
"How.could you.do.that?" Caldash walked slowly, while wiping the blood at his sword. There is blood splattered at his face; yet he ignored it. He watched them with some amusement,  
  
"That's what I have learned when I left Westmarch! I decided to improve my Conviction, Zeal, Fanaticism and Vengeance Aura, but slowly those aura become one with me! Part of me! Somehow the auras feeds upon my sorrow, and in return, give an untold power! The power to avenge my family and master! Now the day of retribution is at hand!!" The Council Members were visibly shaken after death of their companions. Yet, they refused to acknowledge their defeat,  
  
"For Maffer and Wyand, you shall pay with your life!!" Shrieking, the demons attacked the paladin again. This time, he summoned Concentration. Time became mired in slow motion. Swiftly, he brought himself level at the closest opponent. Then he slashed the demon's abdomen, and continued to cleave its head. As the next demon leaped, Caldash drove his shield forward and slammed it to the ground. He quickly thrust the sword to the throat, severing the head. Ismail charged him with his cursed attack. It hit Caldash squarely, but instead fell down he jumped and drove the sword to the Council Member's chest. The demon's eyes almost bulged out from its socket. Caldash held the demon with his sword, as it wobbly stood on its feet.  
  
"Caldash.why?" Ismail watched him with pained face, "I was.your.teacher.before,"  
  
The paladin answered, "I always followed you during my acolyte time, unfortunately in the end you are the one who strays from the path! Now you must pay for what you have done to Kurast! Farewell, Master." With quick movement, he broke the demon's chest with one horizontal slash. Blackish blood sprayed everywhere. Ismail Vilehand screamed in indescribable agony before he fell to the ground dead. Caldash didn't blink after watching the massacre. Slowly, he turned to the last remaining demon and asked,  
  
"So, how about you, Toorc?" Toorc's body shook like wavering water; he dragged himself to run. The paladin didn't chase him; he merely followed the demon. Realizing there was no way out, the remaining Council Member kneeled and begged,  
  
"Mercy, Caldash! I'm innocent.it was Sankekur who forced me to do this.! Please forgive me." Caldash watched him with a hard, grim look, and then he said, "I hope I could believe your words, Toorc! If Sankekur forced you, then why do you accept his power and serve Mephisto? Your appearance doesn't lie! I ask you now, were my family begs to you for spare them." The demon didn't answered.  
  
"As I thought, goodbye!" The scream barely heard as Caldash prepared to cut the demon instantly. Unable to bear that, Myrrick grabbed the paladin's arm. The attack only managed to sever Toorc's right arm. Immediately, the surviving Council Member ran into the temple. The severed right arm still wriggled, despite it was not attached to body anymore. The druid questioned,  
  
"Caldash, have you gone mad? They already dead.do you think this.atrocity are necessary?" The paladin stared Myrrick intensely. The Druid could see that the Caldash he met at Lut Gholein has completely gone; he faced with a total stranger,  
  
"You don't know what my suffering is! Mephisto is the one who causes this; after he dead, I can rest peacefully!" He pulled his arm and went directly toward the Guardian Tower. Akivsha warned,  
  
"We're better watch out of him! Nobody knows what he's going to do next! For sure, I don't want to end like his 'masters'," They watched the strewn corpses around them. Orb'al managed to retrieve Khalim's Flail from Ismail's cold body.  
  
Somehow, Myrrick couldn't believed that the paladin like Caldash could do such things due to his anger.  
  
Am I like him? Would I end like Caldash? Consumed by anger and hate? Oh, Joanna! Is your death worth of this madness?  
  
Aliza touched his shoulder, "Myrrick, let's go!" Then he followed the others to the Guardian Tower.  
  
Holding his severed part, Toorc entered the first floor of Guardian Temple. Before he went into the Durance of Hate, he turned his attention back to the first floor again and hissed,  
  
"If we can't kill you, Caldash, then your friends will! The Compelling Orb will ensure that! By then, you'll find that you aren't the only one who nurtures hatred inside." Then he went down into the ladder.  
The heroes stood in front of Guardian Temple. They waited Myrrick to produce Horadric Cube. He took Khalim's eye, brain and flail yet his face was unpleasant when he turned to the necromancer.  
  
"What?" Tha'el asked innocently. Gritting his teeth, the druid asked him again,  
  
"You know what I mean, the heart," Then the assassin added with sarcasm,  
  
"Or you have a change of mind already? I think it is also good for us then." Everybody stared the Rathma with suspicion, especially Caldash who stood not far from the gate. Suddenly Tha'el said, "Oh, sure! I almost forget it! Here!" When he offered the heart, Myrrick snatched it immediately without say anything. The necromancer complained,  
  
"That's it? Not even saying thanks?" Nobody answered, as Myrrick put those remains into the Horadric Cube and pressed the button. The red light appeared along the lining of the cube. After the light gone, the druid took a large flail out of the cube. Aliza whistled only. Zylene could only whisper in admiration,  
  
"Khalim's Flail." Akivsha and Orb'al seemed did not care at all. Then the paladin demanded,  
  
"Give me the flail, and I'll break the way." However, Myrrick interrupted,  
  
"Caldash, perhaps I'll be the one who keep the flail." Caldash's face turned sour, he quickly said,  
  
"What's happened with you? Are you not trust me anymore?" Once again, Akivsha launched her scathing remarks,  
  
"It's not that we don't trust you. It's just that we don't trust you." The paladin quite irritated with the remarks, before he went verbal, the druid blocked him immediately,  
  
"All right! That's it, Akivsha! Caldash, don't worry! The flail is safe with me, beside all of us are looking for Diablo.so we have a common enemy!" However, the paladin sulked only and went inside without waiting others. Aliza shook her head only,  
  
"I know that someday her words will cost us our heads." As the others followed Caldash, Tha'el slowly walked behind them. He kept whispering,  
  
"Soon, not for long."  
As they entered the Temple, the bright light greeted them. Not far from them, a glowing sphere floated on air. It looked beautiful in silvery light. Myrrick asked Zylene,  
  
"Zylene, is it the Compelling Orb?" The sorceress nodded only,  
  
"No doubt, it is exactly like what the Zann-Esu archives describes." Before she finished, the paladin shouted to them,  
  
"Give me the Khalim's flail, and I'll break this s*** immediately, so we could go to kill Mephisto!" The druid halted him,  
  
"Don't too rush, Caldash! We have to careful first, perhaps they have prepared a trap for us," Irated, Caldash answered in rude tone,  
  
"I don't care! Anything can make it, as long as I could kill Mephisto!!" Myrrick frowned after listening the reply.  
  
Meanwhile, Akivsha noticed the necromancer was nowhere to be seen. She turned to the rogue,  
  
"Hey, did you see the necromancer? I don't see him." Aliza replied absent-mindedly, but with tone of resentment,  
  
"Why should I see him? I'm not a baby sitter; it is supposedly your job!" Irritated, the assassin shouted aloud to her,  
  
"Oh, since when you think yourself important?" Disbelieve to what she heard, Aliza turned to the assassin,  
  
"Say again! What is your problem?" Akivsha almost laughed when she heard the question,  
  
"My problem? My problem is you!! You know what? I'm tired to hear your childish remarks every time we go, why don't you go away or dead instead?" Anger instantly bubbled inside Aliza's head. She couldn't let the bitch insulted her like that. Instantly, she pointed her bow to her, while the assassin took her katars already. Akivsha taunted,  
  
"So, what are you doing now? Kill me? Try and you'll be sorry, little girl!"  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear that!" The sorceress was alarmed with the development. Immediately, she intervened them,  
  
"Stop it! Aliza! Akivsha! Something is wrong! Can't you see it?" Now the assassin turned her acrid tongue to her,  
  
"Ah, here is the 'know-all-everything' girl! Is that what you wanted? Someone to like you, admire your beauty and brainy head?" Zylene shocked upon hearing the words, before she could say anything, Akivsha continued,  
  
"By the way, did someone tell you that you are quite big-mouthed? Nobody like you for that." The Zann-Esu trembled and fell on her knees; she tried hard to speak,  
  
"No, what you said isn't true! Everyone like.me.not.because.I.I."  
  
"Oh, I remember! Why do your parents give you to Zann-Esu? Do they love you or not? That's why you went overboard last night at the boat.to end your miserable life.unloved." Unable to control her emotion, Zylene broke in a hysterical crying. Aliza shouted to the sorceress,  
  
"Stay back, Zylene! I'll kill this bitch and shut her foul mouth for good!!"  
  
Akivsha spat back, "Be careful to what you have say, little rogue! I won't take it graciously!" The rogue pulled her bow as the assassin charged toward her.  
At the same time, the warriors glared each other. The paladin had unsheathed his Sazabi Cobalt Redeemer already, while the druid lifted the Isenhart's Lightbrand. Then Caldash warned,  
  
"Give me the flail, Myrrick! Nobody will stop me from having my vengeance!" Myrrick shouted, "What is wrong with you, Caldash? I am not your enemy!!" The answer he received was a cold one,  
  
"You are now!" With a flash, he charged toward the druid with his sword. Quickly, Myrrick deflected the attack with the flail, and drove the opponent backward. The paladin cobbled awhile, but managed to gain his composure. At the moment, Myrrick felt something boiled inside his head. He couldn't understand how they could turn against each other. Instantly, the realization dawned inside him,  
  
It must be the Compelling Orb! The orb has power to influence and manipulate our emotions! This is Mephisto's trap! If I want to be free, I have to destroy the orb immediately!  
  
He ran toward the orb, but then the paladin blocked his way. He stared blankly to Myrrick,  
  
"Where do you think to go? There is nowhere to go, except death!" The druid felt his patience was wearing thin, then he said,  
  
"Damn, Caldash! How many times I have to say? I'm not your enemy! Mephisto is your enemy!" Instead, Caldash roared,  
  
"Shut up, infidel! You had killed my family and my master.my loved ones! Therefore, you must pay it with your miserable life!!" He brought the sword with blinding speed toward the druid, yet Myrrick swung the Khalim's flail to deflect it. The weapons collided in a shower of fire sparks, and they tangled each other. Myrrick tried to yank it out; instead it was yanked out from his grip. Now he was defenseless. The paladin charged him again.  
  
Outside, the necromancer peeked the hall inside. He predicted that the Compelling Orb has taken over their mind. It won't be long until they would kill each other. Thae'l know it very well, because he had joined various quests to challenge Lord of Hatred. However, most were failed even before meeting Mephisto. The Compelling Orb was able to intensify the simple resentment into a full-blown hatred, and turned them against their own. Silently, he pulled the poisoned dagger before he peeked again. After they finished, he would get rid the survivors, and then claimed the glory for himself,  
  
Success always favored the cunning, not the strong! The only thing I have to do is wait.  
  
As the situation became tense, the barbarian was undisturbed. He watched carefully the fight between Caldash and Myrrick, while Akivsha and Aliza fought each other fiercely. Zylene still cried hysterically. Meanwhile the orb glowed brighter than before.  
  
The rogue shot freeze bolts toward Akivsha, but the assassin blocked it immediately. Before she managed to grab her opponent, Aliza already sidestepped her and prepared to shot again. However, Akivsha shouted,  
  
"Mind Blast!" Instantly, the rogue knocked by something unseen. The bow flew from her grips. Aliza tried to take the bow, but Akivsha kicked it away from her. Then she took Aliza's hair and pulled her to arise, smiling cruelly as her katar closed to the rogue's neck,  
  
"Now who's the bitch now? Do you have anything to say before you die?" Aliza cursed while tried to hold his pain,  
  
"F@*^*^.go to the Burning Hell by yourself!" The assassin grinned only, her hand already twitched to pull the katar.  
  
Myrrick managed to bring his spiked shield to halt Caldash's attack, and then sent a kick to him. As the paladin stumbled, the druid cast his summoning spell, Poison Creeper. Immediately, the vines appeared and tangled Caldash around. However, the knight hissed only,  
  
"Do you believe your twigs can hold me forever? Watch this!" He quickly summoned Concentration Aura, and began to slash his way out with sword. In no time, there were no vines left. Realizing the danger, Myrrick transformed himself into a werebear and ran toward his opponent. Caldash also did the same thing, and summoned Vengeance and Defiance together. Both collided together and wrestled against each other,  
  
Tha'el chuckled as he watched the situation. It seemed everything went well, however his smile vanished when he saw something unbelievable. Orb'al were the only one who didn't affected by the Compelling Orb,  
  
What? It can't be happened! Nobody immune from the influence of the Compelling Orb! W-what are he doing now?  
  
The necromancer watched Orb'al took the Khalim's Flail and walked toward the orb. He gritted his teeth.  
  
No! You'll screw my plan!! I won't let you do this to me!! Wasting no time, Tha'el entered the hall. While the others still busy, the barbarian was the only one who noticed his coming.  
  
Tha'el called, "Hey, can we negotiate? Why don't you give the flail to me?" Orb'al ignored him and continued to walk. Irritated, the necromancer only whispered something. Suddenly, the barbarian stumbled. As he think, Tha'el walked toward him with a sneer,  
  
"Oh, what happened? Are my Decrepify too strong for you, mighty barbarian?" Orb'al turned on him with livid rage, but then he set his attention to the orb again and continued to walk again. Before he was close to his objective, he felt his vision blurred by something. The bright orb slowly vanished from his view. The necromancer commented without any sympathy,  
  
"Oh, my! It must be my Dim Vision.perhaps you need help immediately!" He took his poisoned dagger and went toward the blinded barbarian. He smiled coldly,  
  
"I'll help you from this suffering.release your soul to the Great Cycle," Gritted his teeth, Orb'al continued to walk though he have to touch something. Slowly but sure, he was close to the Compelling Orb, at the same time Tha'el lifted his dagger. Without warning, the barbarian cried his whole lungs. The cry echoed along the temple, and immediately stunned everyone inside. The necromancer was terrified to hear such cry; even he forgot to maintain his curses. Instantly, Orb'al felt his senses returned and he could saw the Compelling Orb clearly. With a loud cry, he lifted the flail.and crushed the orb! The orb exploded into twinkling shards as the impact shattered the artifact.  
  
Then Akivsha and Aliza felt something strange; it seemed they awoke from a dream. The assassin dropped her weapon and released her grip as she arose. The rogue was stunned, as she watched the change. Meanwhile, Zylene stopped crying and noticed her hands were wet with tears.  
  
She asked, "What happened to us?" Nobody answered. At the same time, Caldash stopped his attack to Myrrick and distanced himself. The druid wondered as he reverted to his human form. Everyone stunned when they saw Orb'al dragged the necromancer with him. He still held the Khalim's Flail with his left hand. Myrrick demanded,  
  
"What's going on here? Why do we fight each other?" Then the Zann-Esu explained,  
  
"The Compelling Orb, Myrrick! It is manipulate us to fight each other by using our own resentment." Aliza shocked then turned her attention to the assassin who tried to avoid it. Now it was clear to all of them. Akivsha commented,  
  
"Mephisto's trap." she turned to the barbarian who still held Tha'el, "and I think someone already know this, yet he didn't tell us." Angrily, the druid grabbed the necromancer from the barbarian and lifted him with his bare hands.  
  
"You're creep! You know this all along, ha? Are you Mephisto's agent?" Trembled and flushed with fear, Tha'el answered,  
  
"N-no, you're misunderstood.I-I'm not his agent.about the orb.I was forgot to tell you." Before he finished his words, the assassin already commented with sarcasm,  
  
"You just want to be recognize as the only one who kill Lord of Hatred, am I right? That's why you led us here, hoping that the orb would manipulate us to kill each other, and then you'll get rid the remaining survivor.oh, very simple!" Tha'el's face turned pale. Now Zylene and Aliza looked at him with disgust, it never passed in their mind that he would plan such devious plan. Clenched his teeth, Myrrick roared,  
  
"For this, I might ripped you apart! Damn you!!" However, the rogue called him,  
  
"Myrrick! Caldash is nowhere to be seen!!" Then Orb'al pointed to the ladder at the middle of the hall. Once again, the druid cursed,  
  
"Damn, why can't he wait us for a second?" He threw the necromancer to the ground and inspected the ladder. Akivsha asked him, "Do you want me to finish this one right now?" Tha'el turned pale. Myrrick replied gruffly,  
  
"Forget it, this creep is not worth of it! We still have Mephisto to dealt with, perhaps we should keep our remaining strength for that!" Then he went down to the Durance of Hate, followed by Zylene and Orb'al. Meanwhile, Akivsha and Aliza turned their attention to the cowered necromancer,  
  
The rogue said, "He's yours! I don't want to dirty my hands with this creep." She left them alone; then the young Rathma asked,  
  
"Can I go now? Beside, you don't need me anymore."Instead, the assassin pulled his hand and twisted it to his back, while whispered,  
  
"No, you'll come with us! Do you want to see the Lord of Hatred by yourself? I'll ensure that you won't plan something mischievous for us anymore." After saying that, Akivsha dragged him to the Durance of Hate. Tha'el only moaned,  
  
I wish I were stay at the Kurast Harbor.  
  
Author's note: Sorry for waiting a year, I was very busy in my studies and concentrating to the other fanfic projects. Now the quest almost close to the end, yet the heroes still have to settle the differences between them. What waits them in the Durance of Hate? Will they reach the gate to the Burning Hell? Wait the next chapter second to the last, "Beyond the Burning Hell"  
  
P.S.: Thanks for your review, Tenshi no Akuma! To make Myrrick and Akivsha as the main characters was my actual intention before, yet I found out that everyone made their fanfic with a complete group of Diablo II Heroes. Then I decided to create another characters to make the interaction between the characters more interesting! OK, enjoy the story and see you around!" 


	11. Beyond the Burning Hell

Beyond the Burning Hell  
  
(Act IV: The Harrowing)  
  
Caldash trailed the stairs down to the last level of Durance of Hate. He was deep in though while walking. He still was thinking what happened above. As the others busied themselves with the necromancer, Orb'al went closer to him and gave the Khalim's Flail to him. After that, he left the barbarian alone. He has fought many monsters inside, but he succeeded in vanquishing them. However, he felt that his trusty shield won't stand long after received many abuse. The paladin stared the flail at his right hand, and then turned to the other end of the stairs. He whispered something,  
  
Master, I won't disappoint you this time…  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the heroes managed to follow his trail. They were at the second level now. The paladin's trail was easy to spot since there were plenty of corpses behind. Akivsha returned to the others after checked the urdar's corpse. She sighed,  
  
"No doubt, he was here awhile ago! These corpses have the same slashing wound…" Myrrick didn't reply, while Zylene pondered,  
  
"I feel sorry to Caldash. He wasn't around when his family killed, and he couldn't do anything when his master was murdered…it must be hard to live with such painful memories," The sorceress wiped her tears. Somehow she felt herself lucky compared with Caldash. Aliza tried to comfort her, while Akivsha didn't say anything this time. Actually, the rogue mildly surprised. After what happened a while ago, nobody wondered the sudden change. Orb'al stood without say anything. Then the druid tightened his fists, while growled,  
  
"This is the works of the Prime Evils!! What happened to Caldash and me was their fault! I'll ensure that they won't live long enough to make innocent people suffer! No matter what, I have to stop them once and for all!" Zylene and Aliza were quite surprised when they heard the druid's words. Myrrick commanded,  
  
"Let's go! We must find Caldash before Mephisto does!" After that, he turned to Tha'el and cut his bind. Everyone but Akivsha didn't understood this act, yet the druid warned,  
  
"No funny things, Rathma! If I catch you doing something suspicious, I'll make sure that you won't have another chance to do it…" The necromancer smiled sheepishly. Then they continued their journey to the underground.  
  
  
  
At the last level, Caldash could smell the stench of blood at his surrounding. Bones and skulls scattered everywhere. However, he laid his sight upon the huge portal, which stood in the middle of the hall. The portal has a surface like water, yet the ripple was small. As the paladin went closer, a melodious, soft voice greeted him,  
  
"Welcome, Caldash! Welcome home! I really missed you so much…" He turned back and saw mist around the Durance of Hate. There was a silhouette floated behind the mist. A creaking sound came, and he spotted Toorc behind him. The Council Member still held his severed part. The voice asked again,  
  
"How is your journey? Is it pleasant? Where are your new friends?" The paladin smiled bitterly as he tried to control himself.  
  
"Yes, I'm all right," he answered, "You have changed a lot, Sankekur…or should I call you Mephisto?" Slowly, something appeared from the mist. It was a thin, emancipated creature. Two-curled horn adorned his head, tentacles sprouted from its lower body and its eyes gleamed maliciously. Its voice turned cold and cruel,  
  
"You too, Caldash! I was amazed when you are able to kill all Council Members single handedly; I believe that you have seen what the hatred is…" Caldash cut his sentence by asking,  
  
"Why did you kill my master, then my family? Why?" He gripped the Sazabi tightly, while Mephisto laughed,  
  
"Khalim is a fool; he refused my offer to work with me! Thanks to weak-willed Sankekur. He was more than willing to help me, unlike your master. Beside, he is not a match against my 'converted' Council Members! Am I right, Toorc?" The fallen Zakarum nodded nervously, but the demon continued,  
  
"Your family simply stand at my way to be Que-Hegan…they're mere an innocent bystanders. Oh, by then there is nobody innocent…" As he heard the explanation, the paladin's face turned cold and hard like usual. Mephisto watched it with amusement,  
  
"Perhaps I make a mistake by taking Sankekur! You possessed more hatred than I thought! Instead this weakling, you should be my vessel then." Caldash hissed,  
  
"You are wrong, Mephisto! What is inside me is not hatred, but justice that demands retribution upon YOU!!" He immediately pulled his sword and shield into an offensive stance. Lord of Hatred merely guarded a distance from him. Then Toorc asked,  
  
"M-my Lord, can we kill him now? Together, we can surely win!" The demon stared him with disgust before he said,  
  
"Nice idea, Toorc! Unfortunately, there were some changes in our plan…and I didn't need you anymore…" Instantly, Mephisto unleashed a bolt of lightning toward the lesser demon. Toorc barely managed to scream as the bolt struck him at the chest and exploded with his body. Caldash didn't flinch even a single inch as he saw the event. He began to speak with a cynic tone,  
  
"You just throw your last chance to win, Mephisto! Get ready to return to the Burning Hell!!"  
  
The demon chuckled, "As I say before, I'm alone enough to kill you!!" With a sudden movement, he cast Poison Nova. The putrid and venomous cloud spread in a circular manner. Caldash brought his shield closer and broke the poison cloud. After avoiding the attack, he charged toward Mephisto immediately. However, the demon was fast enough to send three bolts of lightning. The Paladin could only hide himself behind the shield, as it shook from the impacts. He gritted his teeth as the electrical crackles surrounded his body. Caldash was aware that his shield would not stand for long. It was a matter of time only. Ignoring the pain, he ran again toward Mephisto and cast Might and Concentration aura together.  
  
He sent a long slash toward his opponent. The demon managed to overstep it, yet the paladin persisted to pursue him.  
  
Lord of Hatred frowned in his thought,  
  
How come he can't defeat this mortal? Despite his immense power, he can't even bring this so-called 'holy knight' down! He realized he has to finish the knight before his friends came. Slowly, he began to charge himself, calling forth the unholy power within him. The electrical crackles around him became more intense. Staring the paladin, he hissed,  
  
"Paladin, say your last prayer now! After I finished with you, nobody will recognize your corpse again!" Instead, Caldash lifted his sword and pointed it to the demon. He also brought his shield closer. Silently, he charged himself with Vengeance aura, while whispered solemnly,  
  
"Soon I'll be with you, Master! I'm going to meet with you and my family! May the Light shine over my path," The elemental powers swirled inside his body. As both positioned themselves to deliver a lethal blow, the temple began to shake. The tension between them arose, as the air around them became suffocating.  
  
  
  
The heroes arrived before the battle started. It was Aliza who spotted them first.  
  
"Look!" She shouted. Everyone turned to the same direction as her. Had the assassin didn't block him, Myrrick almost ran to aid Caldash. She said with stern words,  
  
"Let him alone, Myrrick! You can't do anything for him now! It is between them alone!"   
  
Zylene protested, "Akivsha, Mephisto is very powerful! Caldash won't have a chance to win if he is alone; he is surely dead…" Akivsha replied back,  
  
"I know, but he won't accept our help no matter what! Remember when he faced the Council of Zakarum before? Beside, he would feel ashamed after what happened above! He already broke his oath; for him his life is nothing! There is nothing we can do, but watch!" The barbarian didn't say anything, but nodded in agreement with her. Everyone watched him, when the assassin continued,  
  
"I think Orb'al has the same thinking as I do," Myrrick turned his attention to Caldash and the demon that prepared themselves to fight.  
  
Mephisto roared to his lungs, and then released Charged Bolt toward the paladin, followed by the skull projectiles and Lightning Bolt. Caldash deflected the first attack, though he was driven back by the impact. Yet, he persisted to forward though his body wasn't able to bear the attack. The projectiles exploded on the shield; at the same time the cracks around it became oblivious. Shouted his war cry, the paladin ran charging toward the demon. Then what happened was mired in a slow motion. Caldash avoided the projectiles while running. He even managed to slash the closest projectiles. Mephisto unleashed the powerful bolt as he went closer. The knight received it with his shield, and it exploded into smithereens. Caldash's left arm was exposed and blood was everywhere. Ignored his wounded arm, he continued to charge and stabbed Mephisto at his chest with his Sazabi. The demon's eye almost bulged out from his socket as the cold steel cuts through his flesh and bones. He writhed in pain, but the paladin lifted him high with his remaining strength. Blackish blood gushed to Caldash's body. Zylene and Aliza were unable to see the event, while Myrrick and Tha'el gasped in shock.  
  
Lord of Hatred tried to allow a little smile, as he was close to verge of death. He hoped that he could transfer his soulstone to Caldash after his poisonous blood weakened the paladin. Suddenly, his face fell when he felt a warm, soothing and purifying aura came out from Caldash. He cursed,  
  
"Damn, Cleansing aura!" The paladin smiled, "I already expected this, Mephisto! Your evil ends here!" However, the demon laughed insanely, instead disappointed,  
  
"Do you think you already won? My death means nothing; Diablo and Baal will carry our plan…nobody is able to stop it, not even you…hehehhehehehe…they will ensure your demise…" The paladin frowned after heard that. Suddenly, the demon grabbed him with his last strength. Caldash struggled but Mephisto won't budge. Slowly, his body was filled with electrical crackles and began to swell. Then he exploded in a violent manner, unleashing a surge of infernal power below. The Black Temple shook violently. Zylene quickly cast Energy Shield to protect the others. Few hours later, the tremors subsidized and the dust slowly settled down. Myrrick was the first among them who moved out.  
  
Akivsha, Orb'al and the others followed. As they checked the surrounding, the Zann-Esu found the battered body not far from the portal.  
  
"Oh, no! IT is Caldash!!" Everyone came near; Akivsha quickly checked the vital signs. Myrrick asked worriedly,  
  
"How is he? Is he dead?" The assassin shook her head in response,  
  
"No, but he will if we aren't bring him immediately to a healer!" The rogue said,  
  
"Could we give him a full rejuvenation potion here?"   
  
"Yes, but he is still need a healer! I don't know what is broken inside him! The potion might alleviate his condition a while," Then Zylene suggested,  
  
"Perhaps we can bring him to Ormus by using the Town Portal…" Everyone nodded in ag reement to her suggestion. Suddenly the necromancer slipped,  
  
"By the way, who'll pursue Diablo? If we want to move him now, do it quickly! Nobody will know what will appear from the portal!" Myrrick replied impatiently,  
  
"Do you have a better idea then?" Before anyone can reply, the portal rippled violently as a bright light came through. Someone appeared from the portal. The heroes readied their stance as a mysterious figure came. The posture looked athletic and the blond strands fell from the head. It was obvious that the mysterious guest was a woman. She wore a red armor and held a long javelin. Her hair was pony-tailed. When the female warrior got closer, Myrrick and Aliza recognized her instantly. The rogue shouted aloud,  
  
"You! You are…the Amazon! Xelana!" The blond woman smiled in response,  
  
"Well, look who is here!" Zylene asked Aliza,  
  
"Do you know her, Aliza?" Aliza answered in the most unpleasant manner,  
  
"Yes, we met her when entering Andariel's lair. She almost killed if we don't help her…" The Amazon immediately cut her sentence,  
  
"Correction, both of you screwed my attempt to kill Andariel!" However, Akivsha shouted to her,  
  
"Excuse me! We have someone dying here, and we have no time to hear your brag right now! If you have something to say, say it now! It is better than waste our time…" Xelana frowned when she heard the rebuke, while Aliza chuckled. Then the Amazon said,  
  
"All right, I was sent here to help you! My order comes from Archangel Tyrael…"  
  
The Zann-Esu surprised, "The Great Tyrael? Where is he?" Xelana stopped her, while explaining,  
  
"Ho, slow down! The Archangel sends me to guide you to the Pandemonium Fortress; as you know Diablo has passed the portal a while ago! So, the Archangel afraid the minions of Hell might ambush you when passing the portal!" Myrrick nodded, and then he turned to the others,  
  
"Zylene, you and Orb'al will bring Caldash to Kurast Harbor! Ask Ormus to help you once you arrived! The rest, including me, will follow Xelana to the Pandemonium Fortress! By the way, tell Deckard Cain to come at once; we might need his expertise there. You can join us after Caldash was healed…" The sorceress and the barbarian nodded, and then they carried the wounded paladin out from the place. Meanwhile, Tha'el picked a purple crystal from the fighting site. Before he put the crystal to his satchel,a javelin struck the ground close to him. He stumbled down to the floor with the crystal. As he arose, the Amazon already took the crystal. He said angrily,  
  
"Hey, would you return that to me?" Xelana disdained him, while answer.  
  
  
  
"Why should I? It wasn't yours…" Without warning, Akivsha snatched the crystal from her,  
  
"And it isn't yours either! The crystal is Mephisto's Soulstone…did your mother tell you that picking the things that isn't yours is bad for your health?" The Amazon merely gritted her teeth,  
  
"Nice advice, I'll remember that…" The druid could only sigh; now having two homicidal women was more than he could expect.   
  
"Xelana, can you show us the way?" The Amazon looked him with disdain, before asking,  
  
"Are you the leader now?" Myrrick growled as a reply,  
  
"I was having a bad day, right now! No more jokes!"  
  
"All right then, let's go!"  
  
  
  
Everyone felt a prickling sensation as they passed through the portal, then they arrived at the huge fortress. It made from the sturdiest stones from the High Heavens and served as a stronghold for the champions of Light. Myrrick surprised to find few people around the fortress, even their numbers could be counted with fingers. A dark-skinned woman and a sturdy man greeted them warmly,  
  
"Welcome to the Pandemonium Fortress, warriors! We have been waiting your coming for a long time!" Then she pointed herself and her companion,  
  
"My name is Jamella, and he's Halbu! If you need something, just come to our stores!" As they spoke, Deckard Cain called them,  
  
"Warriors, I have been waiting for you an hour ago!" Aliza couldn't keep his surprise,  
  
"Cain! We just send Zylene and Orb'al to tell you to come, yet you always come first!" The Horadrim chuckled only,  
  
"Really, it must become my habit now! Come, the Great Tyrael has been waiting for you!" Xelana shrugged her head only, as they went to the main hall.  
  
  
  
The archangel floated on air, while his brilliance filled the entire building. His wings spread widely. Everyone but Tha'el knelt in respect. The necromancer stayed outside, watching them. The being spoke,  
  
"Thanks to the Light, all of you arrive here safely! Xelana, thanks to your help!" The Amazon replied casually,  
  
"Don't mention it, Great Tyrael! I'm glad to serve you…" Then Tyrael turned to Myrrick,  
  
  
  
"Mephisto has been killed, but his brothers won't sit quietly…I don't know what they might plan for your world, but I'm sure it might not bode well! I'm glad that you managed to secure Mephisto's Soulstone!" The assassin asked with respect,  
  
"Archangel Tyrael, how come the Soulstones fall to the Three's influence? I thought the Horadrims, the Viz'jerei and the Zakarumites use it to lock their soul and power for good…" The holy being sighed, before he answered the question,  
  
"I wish I could give you the answer, but I don't know either. Somehow the Prime Evils managed to learn the secrets of the Soulstones. There is only one person who can give the answer for your questions…"  
  
"His name was Izual, one of my trusted lieutenants; he's once the bearer of the Angelic Runeblade, Azurewrath. Three millennia ago, he led an attack to the Hellforge in order to prevent the completion of the Demonblade Shadowfang! However, he was overestimated his strength, and eventually overcome by minions of Chaos! The Prime Evils tortures him endlessly until he was forced to give up the Heaven's most guarded secrets. After finished, they threw him out from the Burning Hell. Izual tried to seek forgiveness, but instead he banished to the Chaos because of his treachery. As a punishment, his spirit was placed inside the most terrible creature from the Abyss. Unable to accept his condition, he became insane and wandered in the Burning Hell until now…" Myrrick pondered upon the story; somehow he felt he has not different from Izual. The thought broken when Tyrael said,  
  
"You have to defeat Izual to free him from the endless torture, but be careful! He might see you as enemies, given the suffering that he experienced for millennia!" Akivsha inquired again,  
  
"How about the Soulstones? Could we keep it here?" Suddenly, the holy being spoke in stern tone,  
  
"No, far it from me! The Soulstones must be destroyed immediately, before it spreads its corrupting influence to others…since those stones has the Three's essence inside, keep it only means let the evil to return again with greater power!" Cain added,  
  
"Remember to what happened to the last hero who defeated Diablo, Rayne! He convinced that he must plant the stone inside his body in order to keep the demon contained! Instead, the demon took control of him and slowly transformed the poor man into a walking nightmare…I won't forget the moment when he destroyed Tristram, the city that he selflessly protected before…" Myrrick remembered what he saw when they looked for Cain; also what happened to Griswold. Akivsha was silent; she could recall the last words of Blood Raven before she died. The druid gritted his teeth;   
  
King Leoric, Prince Albrecht, Joanna, Rayne, Blood Raven! They were but few of Diablo's numerous victims! How much more the innocent people must suffer? Sensed the turmoil within everyone, Tyrael gave the comforting words,  
  
"I can sense your anger; however we must keep focused to our objective! Nothing in the mortal plane could contain or destroy the Soulstone, except the Hammer from the Hellforge!"  
  
Aliza asked, "The Hammer from the Hellforge?"  
  
"It is the same Hammer that used to make Shadowfang, therefore the hammer is powerful enough to destroy the same darkness that contaminated the Soulstone…but the Hellforge itself is heavily guarded since Izual's failed attempt! Worse, the Hammer is in the hands of Hephasto the Armorer!" The Amazon surprised,  
  
"Hephasto the Armorer? Who is he?" Cain explained,  
  
"He's once a weaponsmith of Angel Inarius, but succumbs to Mephisto's corrupting power he served in ranks of Hell. Lord of Hatred rewards him with the Hammer and rank of master armorer in the Hellforge. The rank itself is the most coveted among the Overlords of Hell. Not only that, he has two disciples, the Smith and the Butcher…like their master, those demons also served the Three by provide the unholy armaments for their minions. The Butcher has been killed by Rayne when he went to the catacombs at Tristram." Akivsha immediately remembered her fight with the Smith at the Monastery before. Then she commented,  
  
"I believe Hephasto won't easily give his Hammer to us…"   
  
"You're right, assassin! I heard that the demon seek vengeance upon death of his last disciple…you must be careful by then," Finally, the archangel decided to close the conversation,  
  
"I think our conversation is enough now! Take a rest, warriors! All of you must be tired after fighting Mephisto…beside you still waiting your friends at Kurast by now. If you need something, Jamella and Halbu will provide it for you…tomorrow will bring a new wisdom for us…" After that, he closed his wings. Myrrick and the others rose from the floor and left Tyrael alone.  
  
Meanwhile at Kurast Harbor, the barbarian stood stoically at the port. He silently watched stars at the sky. Then Zylene called him,  
  
"Hi, do you mind if I join you here?" Orb'al didn't reply; he turned his sight back to the sky. The Zann-Esu walked near him, while speaking,  
  
"The night sometimes gives us peace…my elders once say that the stars know their own path, unlike us, the frail, mortal humans…" She began to sit at the port,  
  
"Since I joined Myrrick and Aliza, I thought I already know what my destiny is…but I was wrong.  
  
I know nothing!" Zylene turned to the barbarian,  
  
"However, I'm glad that my journey is worth! I began to see what I lack…probably I'll never come back alive after going to the Burning Hell…well, nobody would cry my death then," Orb'al snorted only. Then the sorceress blushed,  
  
"Oh, sorry for my ramblings! By the way, Caldash's condition is going better now! Ormus told me if there is no problem he could walk by tomorrow! So we could follow the others to the Pandemonium Fortress tomorrow…" Once again, there is no answer. Then Zylene rose up and walked toward Orb'al. Suddenly, she kissed him at his lips. The barbarian surprised, yet he didn't refused it. After that, Zylene said to him, while she smiled,  
  
"Consider this as my gratitude…you know? I never kissed a man before; perhaps you are the first man I kissed! Good bye…" As she left the pier, Orb'al touched his lips and pondered to what happened. Slowly, he smiled…  
  
Back to the Pandemonium Fortress, the necromancer stood not far from the gate. He watched the fiery firmament with amusement and enjoyed it. Then someone called him,  
  
"Ah, there you are!" He turned to the standing Amazon. She smirked to him,  
  
"What are you doing? Planning another mischief again?" Ignoring her, the necromancer said,  
  
"Do you know that my great grandfather once fought in the Mage War?" Interested, Xelana went closer to him. He continued,  
  
"Long time ago, the Mage War broke amongst the various mage clans like the Horadrims, Viz'jerei and Zakarumites. At that time, some necromancer took side with the Burning Hell. My great grandfather, Taf'yel served the Three faithfully and even created the mysterious golem for them…" Then his voice turned to anger  
  
"Unfortunately, he was betrayed by Lord De Seis to the hand of his enemies! De Seis wanted the secret of the golem for himself, so he could get the credits. However, Taf'yel had taken the secret with him to the grave before De Seis could extract it…the poor traitor probably suffered the eternal torment from the Three…" The Amazon sniffed before she asked,  
  
"So, your motive to come here is for vengeance?" Tha'el paid her with his usual smile, and then stared her with a lustful look,  
  
"Well, not exactly…I'm open for suggestion…like pleasure," As his hand almost touched her butt, Xelana warned softly,  
  
"One more touch, I'll make sure you won't enjoy it…" The necromancer frowned when he saw a knife was an inch from his groin. The Amazon pulled herself, and left him before saying,  
  
"Oh, by the way! The little rogue is kind enough to tell me what happened with your first love…I won't lost my head over," Tha'el sighed as he turned back to the fiery sky  
  
"It must be not my lucky day after all…"  
  
Aliza strolled around the fortress, watching everybody inside. Then she saw Akivsha sat not far from Halbu's place. The assassin took off her boots to relieve her feet. At that time, the rogue spotted a crescent-shaped scar at her calf. Instantly, she remembered something in her past. In her memories, she saw two little girls chasing something. The first girl is red haired, while the other is black-haired. However, Aliza immediately returned to reality as Akivsha yelled to her,  
  
"Hey, what do you looking at? Are you watching me?" Surprised, she said shyly,  
  
"Um, nothing! Never mind…I must go…" The assassin shook her head as the rogue left her, and then she muttered,  
  
"Silly girl…she reminds me to someone in my past…"  
  
Author's note: OK, it is almost close! What kind of secrets that Izual knows? What is the relation between   
  
Akivsha and Aliza in the past? What is Xelana's reason to help the heroes? You'll know more   
  
about our heroes later in 'The Revelation' 


	12. The Revelation

The Revelation  
  
Myrrick sat on the stairs, pondering his mission here. It was close; he could feel it! Soon he would enter the Burning Hell and kill the remaining Prime Evils with his own hand, by then Joanna's soul could rest in peace. After that, what is next? Next? At first, he thought to return to Mt. Arreat after finished his mission, but then he might be still around...and that the least thing he wanted: incite another fight! The druid gritted his teeth,  
  
No! I won't return to Mt.Arreat! This thing must end! Suddenly, he heard someone coming from behind. When he turned around, he saw Aliza stood not far from the stairs. She asked shakily,  
  
"Hi, may I join you?" Myrrick didn't answer; instead he turned back again. Then the rogue sat beside him.  
  
"Perhaps I'm disturbing you, but you looked serious than usual...may I know what troubles you?" The druid stared her blankly. Aliza immediately said,   
  
"If you don't want to answer, it's all right...I just want to know only..." Instead Myrrick asked her back,  
  
"Do you have a family, Aliza?" The young rogue shook her head,  
  
"No, my parents have been died long time ago. They left my elder sister and me. She is the reason why I want to be a rogue," He continued,  
  
"Oh, she must be a very special person for you...is she still around?" Hearing the question, Aliza answered sadly,  
  
  
  
"She has gone when Andariel forced the Sisterhood out from the monastery. Kashya told me that she and the other rogues bravely put defense in order to protect our retreat. Yet, nobody comes back alive after that. I think she already..." Myrrick said with sympathy,  
  
"I'm sorry, Aliza. I don't mean to..." The rogue instantly brushed her eyes,  
  
  
  
"No, that's all right! After our parents died, she's the only thing I have...we were close and always helping each other. Akara once said that my sister is very skillful in anything she does, even if she doesn't choose to be a rogue! She taught me about the marksmanship, but she's still the best...I will never beat her!" Then she smiled,  
  
"However, we made a promise once...whenever both of us fall in love to the same person, we'll fight each other..." Myrrick surprised to heard that,  
  
"Why did you make such promise? I thought you were close..." The rogue laughed in myrrh,  
  
"She was tired to hear my complaints that she always bested me, therefore we decided that we'll set this once and for all. Now she's no longer around; the promise was useless...oh, well!" Both of them were silent until Deckard Cain came,  
  
"Here you are! Myrrick, Caldash has arrived...he is here with Orb'al and Zylene!" The Horadrim coughed a bit, before continued,  
  
"Tyrael summons all of us to come to the Hall; it must be about our quest to find Izual!" Slowly, the druid rose and said to Cain,  
  
"I'll be there, Cain!" Then he turned to the rogue,  
  
"Come, Aliza!" The girl nodded before left the place with him. At the same time, Akivsha appeared from the shadows of the pillars. She whispered,  
  
"Is that you?"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Caldash strolled at Halbu's stall. He took a shield and examined it carefully. The merchant explained to him that the shield named Stormshield was indeed very unique. Not only indestructible, it also increased his attack rate. It looked sturdier than his previous shield. After the paladin paid the price for the shield, Halbu also asked whether he would change his sword as well. Caldash stared his sword, the Sazabi Cobalt Redeemer. The sword always accompanied him whenever he went, and also ended Mephisto's life. He said that he wouldn't change his sword. At that time, someone commented,  
  
"You are never changed, aren't you?" The paladin turned back to reality and saw Jamella behind him. Then he answered,  
  
"Some people do, like you for instance..." The female merchant chuckled,  
  
"Really? When we're still acolytes in Westmarch, the people always talk about the serious-minded Caldash..." The paladin already cut her,  
  
"...and the free-spirited Jamella. Who never thought that it was you who were chosen to stay at Pandemonium Fortress?" Instead laughed, Jamella turned serious. Then she said,  
  
"I'm sorry to what happened to your family and master, but there is no point to bring your vengeance along," Caldash didn't answer; he went away from her. He said sullenly,  
  
"The Three took their lives and I shall take their lives in return for justice..." Suddenly Jamella said with a mock laugh, something unthinkable in Pandemonium Fortress,  
  
"What justice? Come on, is that what you believe about justice? Caldash, what you have now is vengeance, not justice! Justice supposed to be merciful! I thought you were smarter than that!" The paladin replied coldly, yet the merchant was unfazed with that.  
  
"Did Mephisto show mercy to my family? Did he show mercy to Master Khalim? That's what the Prime Evils deserve, the merciless justice..." However, Jamella stared him defiantly,  
  
"You blames yourself for not being able to protect your family and master! What you want now is to end your miserable life! You are not pursuing the Three for justice, Caldash, but for vengeance and suicide only!!" She shouted,  
  
  
  
"Do you think your action was in accordance with the Light? Then let me tell you something! The Light is not to serve your selfish motives! You are surely fail, Caldash!" Then she left him stood like a statue alone. The paladin stared his new shield, while thinking something.  
  
She is right; the paladin is not supposedly lost their weapon easily...the shield and the sword is the reflection of their pure and unadulterated commitment! If they lost, then it's already impure...is that what happened to me right now? Then Orb'al patted his shoulder that jolted him. Zylene asked him,  
  
"Sir Caldash, are you all right? The Great Tyrael called us together at the Hall..." Caldash replied,  
  
"I'll be coming with you..." He turned to the young barbarian who nodded with understanding. Sometimes he was thankful to have a companion like Orb'al. He never spoke any words, but his actions spoke louder than words. He said to him,  
  
"Thank you, Orb'al!"  
  
When they entered the Hall, everyone but Tha'el already gathered inside. Myrrick immediately greeted Caldash when he saw them,  
  
"Welcome, Caldash! It's glad to see you here again..." The paladin stunned only. It seemed the druid has forgotten what happened at Kurast. He merely said,  
  
"Thank you..." Then he went forward without said anything to Myrrick. In other hand, Aliza and Zylene talked to each other. Akivsha watched them, wondering whether they still remember what she said to them inside the Black Temple. She cursed inside for her failure to not controlling her mind. Then she turned to Caldash. For now, he was no longer a threat for them...at least for now. Xelana and Orb'al ignored them like nothing. Suddenly, the Hall was filled with a bright light when Archangel Tyrael appeared among them. Gently, everyone knelt in respect and awe. Then Tyrael spoke,  
  
"Heroes, you are going to travel into the Burning Hell. Once you're outside this fortress, you are at your own! Even the High Heavens can't do anything for that. You will be completely under the demon's mercy...if they know that!" The archangel turned to the Amazon,  
  
"Xelana, you will guide these warriors to the Plains of Despair where Izual resides. Afterward, go to the River of Flame; you will find the Hellforge there. It is up to you to decide where you want to go first, heroes! Once you found the Hammer, return here immediately and I will send you to the Chaos Sanctuary where the Prime Evils reside," Xelana bowed with respect,  
  
"I will do your order, Great Archangel!" Tyrael continued,  
  
"Please follow Xelana, since she has been here before you! She knows the environment very well...beside the Burning Hell is not a trivial place. The demons always look for the straying victims and outnumber them...be careful with that! May your faith strengthen you!"   
  
Few hours later, everyone gathered in courtyard. The necromancer still coughed after smoking too much.  
  
. Myrrick stood in the middle, while he held the Horadric Cube. He asked,  
  
"Do you have any gems?" Zylene produced a chipped diamond, while Aliza showed an emerald and Caldash gave a sapphire. The druid took those gems and put them inside with mana and health potions. When he pressed the button, a red light appeared along the cube. After finished, Myrrick took the full rejuvenation potions.  
  
"Did everyone got their rejuvenation potion already?" Everyone nodded, including the necromancer who stayed away from them. Then the rogue asked,  
  
"Why do we have to stock the full rejuvenation potion?" The Zann-Esu explained,  
  
"Journey into the Burning Hell is very dangerous, Aliza. We don't know what dangers we will encounter; beside we can't always rely on the shrines. That's why I told Myrrick to have a full stock of rejuvenation potions."  
  
The druid added,  
  
"Thanks to Zylene for telling me this formula! I wonder what we could do if you're not around..." The sorceress blushed only. Then Xelana rudely called them,  
  
"Are you finished yet? We are not going to picnic here! Where is your 'mysterious friend?" Myrrick believed the 'mysterious friend' was Akivsha. He answered,  
  
"Xelana, can you wait later? We still waiting Akivsha; I believe she will join us sooner!" The explanation didn't satisfy the amazon. She fumed all around, while the other watched her helplessly. Then she transferred her wrath to Tha'el, who still stared her,  
  
"What are you watching, pervert? Are you watching me?" Shocked, Tha'el denied the accusation,  
  
"Me? Come on! I simply admire God's creation here..." Xelana went to him, while the necromancer fidgeted his finger nervously. Then she grabbed him. When close to him, the amazon started to smile and spoke seductively,  
  
"Don't lie, I know you're watching my body...hoping to touch my butt...groping my breast...do you think I don't know that?" Tha'el gulped several times, as she drew him closer until her chest bumped him. He said with a smirk.  
  
"You're so nice...there's something else that I'd rather look at," Suddenly Xelana shouted aloud and lifted the necromancer, before slammed him to the ground very hard. Zylene and Aliza could only gasp in shock. As Tha'el groaned, the amazon smiled over at him sweetly  
  
"Just make sure those eyes of yours don't land on me, otherwise you'll regret it severely and that's the advice of a friend." Slowly, the Rathma rose from the ground. He said indignantly,  
  
"With friends like you I don't need enemies,".  
  
  
  
Myrrick turned to another direction and saw Akivsha. Somehow she wore a different armor from the first time they met. As she went closer, he greeted her,  
  
  
  
"Hi, Akivsha! Nice armor..." The assassin turned to him, before said,  
  
"Thank you, I just got this from my sister! This is Natalya's Odium set...this will improve my fighting ability!" The druid nodded, and then he asked again,  
  
"Akivsha, do you have a family?" Akivsha stunned with the question,  
  
"Why are you asking that?" Myrrick was speechless, yet he continued,  
  
"I...just curious only...probably you knew already that this quest is very dangerous, there is possibility that we won't return alive," The assassin stared him, and then she answered,  
  
"I'm an orphan, Myrrick...I have nobody to take care of me, and the Order is my family. They raised and taught me well; in return, I'm doing this mission to repay their kindness..." The druid countered,  
  
"You don't have to do this, if you don't want, Akivsha! Death is not the solution..." Akivsha turned to him, this time she said softly,  
  
"I'm an Assassin and assassinate the Prime Evils is my utmost duty and devotion to the Order...that's the only reason why I'm here. I believe you have the same feeling, do you?" Myrrick didn't answer; then she reminded,  
  
"We must go now, everyone has waiting you..." The druid nodded, before went the separate way. Akivsha said inside her heart,  
  
What am I doing? Am I started to mellow? Meanwhile, Myrrick has the same thought,  
  
She's right, everyone has his or her own motives to come here and none is better than the other...  
  
Few hours later, the heroes left the fortress and went to the Outer Steppes. Desolation and sorrow greeted them in this wretched land. They could saw some stakes with the tortured soul around. The ruins were almost ubiquitous around the place. What depressed Myrrick was the absence of the living things around the place. He missed the blue sky, the green grasses and the flowers. He was sure that everyone has the same feeling like him.  
  
When he turned around, he saw the rogue and sorceress looked depressed. In other hand, Tha'el was feeling joyful. The druid shook his head; he couldn't understand the Rathma's mind, probably he enjoyed the sight of death and life alike no matter what. Caldash, Akivsha, and Orb'al were very calm. Myrrick turned to the amazon who guided them.  
  
She looked focused and undisturbed. Then he asked,  
  
"Xelana, what brings you to this place?" Without turning back, the woman warrior answered,  
  
"I was picked out by the Goddess Athulua to undergo the test. Those who passed the test will become the Valkyrie, messenger of the Goddess. It is my family tradition that the best among them always chosen as Valkyrie.   
  
For 5 years, I worked my way as a mercenary to perform the impossible task. Then I have to kill the villainous Andariel, if succeeded I would have finished the test..." The druid felt guilty when he heard that,  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you from fulfilling your dream...but I won't regret my action!" Xelana looked him from her shoulder, before turned back,  
  
"It doesn't matter, then I meet Archangel Tyrael on the way to Black Sea. He convinces me to go with him to the Pandemonium Fortress...and here I am! It is almost a month here, yet I feel like I spent years here," The rogue instantly asked,  
  
"Years? How could that be?" The amazon explained,  
  
"In Burning Hell, time is fleeting very fast than in the mortal plane. If you spent time long enough here, I believe you'll be older than you were..." Zylene joined in,  
  
"But Jamella and Halbu looks like here yesterday..." Caldash answered from behind,  
  
"Time is not affecting those who are inside the Fortress, Zylene! Jamella and I studied together at Westmarch 15 years ago and she's much older than I..." Zylene and Aliza exclaimed in surprise,  
  
"Fifteen years ago?!" Suddenly Xelana gestured the band to stop,  
  
"Shh, we have a company!" Instantly, everyone readied their weapons. The paladin immediately brought his newly bought Stormshield, while Akivsha pulled the Suwayyah. Tha'el unsheathed his trusty dagger, and Orb'al raised his axes. The amazon brandished a javelin, which she put in offensive position. The noise came from all side. The heroes immediately formed the circle, backing each other. Everyone got very tense, when Xelana said,  
  
"Get ready for 'burly brawl'!" Before she had finished, the Oblivion Knights, Mega Demons and Finger Magi poured to them like a flood. At the other side, Regurgitators and Vile Mothers joined the fray. Orb'al shouted his battle cry as he could. At the same time, Caldash cast the Fanaticism aura for his party mates. Myrrick didn't waste any time; he summoned his beast immediately. The Dire Wolves charged forward, while the Grizzly mauled anything on its path. Akivsha threw her traps around them. In a moment, the Lightning Sentries and Wake of Fire kicked in, unleashing the fire and lightning wave and consuming the unlucky demons on their path. The paladin simply hacked his way with his sword; now he already cast Vigor to make himself move faster. Meanwhile, the barbarian had used Frenzy and cut his path with axes. In other side, Zylene was crowded by a swarm of Finger Magi. Instead afraid, she sent Frost Nova that chilled them before Aliza picked them with her arrow one by one.  
  
Surprisingly, Tha'el looked calm though he faced a band of Undead Magi. As they attacked him, he sent Dim Vision, before followed up with Lower Resist, Weaken and finally, Amplify Damage. The necromancer swung his dagger swiftly, before he sliced away his foes through their torsos or necks. For him, fight with the Undead was a trivial thing. Then a Mega Demon came to him with a roar, however Tha'el shot the demon down with Bone Spear.  
  
He said mockingly, "Is that the best you got, boy?" He turned his attention to the amazon. Xelana fought with untold savagery and ferocity. She bashed the nearest Oblivion Knight to oblivion, before turned to the others. The Undead Warriors swarmed her, yet she managed to avoid them. Instantly, everything around her went to 'the bullet time'. As the warriors slashed to her, the amazon dodged and evaded any single attack that coming to her while stood still. In return, she sent multiple jab to the Oblivion Knights, while fending off them. However, some of them pulled her from behind. Xelana instantly dropped her javelin and kicked it with such force to the Undead in front of her. The javelin unleashed the lightning bolt that struck them squarely. Using the chance, she pulled back her arms, thus threw the Undead who held him forward. Snatched the javelin again, Xelana sent a full swing that pushed her opponent away. With the cry, she held her javelin high before struck it to the ground. The amazon used the momentum to lift herself from the ground and sent the kicks, while went around in a circle. The attack sent the Oblivion Knights reeling. As the finale, she shouted,  
  
"Valkyrie!" The bright light appeared as a Valkyrie appeared, and instantly finished the rest of the enemy!  
  
In a mean time, the druid has summoned the Spirit of Wolverine to aid his mates. Aliza shouted to Xelana,  
  
"Xelana, how long these demons will go away?" The amazon chuckled only,  
  
"Go away? Ha, it's nothing compared to now! I had killed 1,000 of them single-handedly in one day!"  
  
The rogue couldn't believe what she heard,  
  
"A day? How do we pass them?" Then Tha'el asked Myrrick,  
  
"Do you want me to resurrect one or two of them, druid? To lighten our burden?" Instead, Akivsha sarcastically answered,  
  
"How do we know you won't use your minions against us?" The necromancer watched her with annoyed look,  
  
"Be realistic, assassin! Do you think I'm going to turn against you in this kind of situation?" Myrrick interfered their arguments with a shout,  
  
"Will you stop the crap? I was hardly pressed here..." The paladin replied,  
  
"You're not the only one who are pressed hard here, Myrrick!" Caldash managed to deliver a knockout bash with Stormshield to a Mega Demon. The Zann-Esu said with tone of encouragement,  
  
"Keep the pressure! Eventually, they will go away!" Unfortunately, it wouldn't happen! The undead and demons still continued to press them hard. Finally, Myrrick couldn't hold his patience anymore. He lifted his hand and shouted as he could,  
  
"Volcano!!" In a sudden, a huge, fiery volcano erupted from the ground and swallowed his foes. At the same time, the druid commanded to his party,  
  
"Let's get out from here! I have enough with them!!" Everyone didn't wait the order; they already left the place. To keep the demons from pursuing them, Akivsha threw several traps.  
  
"That's so close! I don't think I can stand any longer there..." Aliza quipped as she leaned at the nearest rock to rest. Zylene took her time to cast Warmth, while Orb'al simply sharpened his axes. The assassin sat in a meditating position. Tha'el simply played with his dagger. Meanwhile, Myrrick stood at the rock and scanned the surrounding. Xelana watched him impatiently. The paladin called,  
  
"Myrrick, what are you doing? Are you thinking something?" Turned back, Myrrick hopped down and knelt not far from them. Then he said,  
  
"I suggest that we should split up..." Everyone but the necromancer was stunned with his decision. The amazon asked,  
  
"I'm sorry, but Archangel Tyrael advised us to..."The druid turned to her and answered,  
  
"I know, but we might achieve nothing if we are attacked frequently! Therefore we must split into two group; the first group will looking for Izual and the other go to find the Hellforge..." Worried, Zylene commented,  
  
"Is it not more risky to split up, Myrrick? The demons might attack..."   
  
"Yes, but they are more likely to attack us when we are together. I will take the chance...by then, we can finish our quest!" Nobody answered, and he continued,  
  
"First group will be composed of Xelana, Caldash, Zylene and me, while the rest are led by Akivsha..." The assassin protested,  
  
"I'm disagreed! Why is the necromancer joining my group?" Myrrick pulled her quite far and whispered,  
  
"I need someone to keep eye on him, and there is none better than you, Akivsha! The other reason is that I might killed him accidentally..." She replied sharply,  
  
"You know that I might do the same to him; there is no guarantee..." The druid silenced her by lifting his hand,  
  
"I know that, but you'll think twice than I...do you understand?" The assassin didn't protest anymore, however she noticed that Xelana paid her a smirk. It made her disgusted very much. At the same time, Zylene watched the barbarian worriedly. Then Myrrick turned to the amazon,   
  
"Xelana, do you know where the Hellforge located?" The female warrior pointed the rock ladder below and explained,  
  
"Well, just follow the trail to the City of the Damned and go southward to River of Flame! You are not going to lose by then. For us, we simply continue to the Plains of Despair; it is not very far..." Tha'el spontaneously quipped,  
  
"That doesn't sound to difficult...." Akivsha, Orb'al and Aliza paid him a dark, sidelong glance,  
  
"What?"  
  
Not for long, they already sneaked their way to the Hellforge. Myrrick's plan worked well; the demons didn't attack them frequently after they split into two groups. Akivsha, Aliza and Tha'el waited behind the rock. Then they saw the barbarian returned to their hiding place. He quickly reported what he saw through the sign language. The necromancer had a difficulty to understood what he said,  
  
"Huh? I don't know what you are saying..." The assassin explained,  
  
"Orb'al said the Hellforge was half-empty...it seems the demons had moved their armaments to other place. He didn't see Hephasto the Armorer," Aliza commented,  
  
"It doesn't make any senses! Tyrael said the forge supposedly heavily guarded...what are they doing by emptying the Hellforge?" Tha'el snapped,  
  
"It doesn't matter by now, just find the Hammer and get out from here fast!" Akivsha replied,  
  
"This is the first time I agree with you, Rathma!" Later, they sneaked into the forge where a few blunderbores guarded the place. Watching from quite a distance, Akivsha gave her code to the rogue to take out the guards. Aliza nodded, and then aimed her arrow to the lone blunderbore. Instantly, the arrow whizzed, claiming the life. The monster moaned for a moment before he flopped dead. His fellow wondered to what was going wrong and came closer to the body. Silently, the assassin use Fade to slip unnoticed and positioned herself behind the creature. She instantly sent Tiger Strike that killed the monster without any noise. At the same time, Orbal hacked the rest who hadn't aware about the intruders. Few moments later, they have cleared the place, but there was no sign of Hammer. Akivsha hit the pillar in frustration, and then Aliza called her from their hiding place,  
  
"Akivsha, do you see the Hammer?" The assassin replied,  
  
"Nada, it isn't here! Hephasto must be brought it along..." While Aliza still listened, a huge shadow loomed behind those heroes. Tha'el poked her shoulder nervously,   
  
"Er...I think I know where he is now..." The rogue was unable to reply, when she saw the huge demon was towering behind them. The feature showed clearly that he was something more than human, yet it was grotesquely distorted now. Two horns sprouted from both sides of his head. Then he swung his hammer down with a speed like lightning bolt. Aliza and Tha'el barely rolled out from danger, as the hammer hit the ground with a loud crashing sound. The small crater formed beneath its legs. Then he watched Akivsha with malice and contempt, before licked his lips,  
  
"Do you think you are smarter than Hephasto? Your fragile body shall adorn my collection..." The assassin answered indignantly,  
  
"You may try it, demon! I'm going to take the Hammer from your ugly, dead hand! You can say hello to the Smith!" Suddenly, Hephasto was silent after heard the taunt. His face was twisted into an unfathomable expression until he bawled like a big baby,  
  
"My pupil..." The heroes were stunned when they watched him crying. A moment later, the Armorer wiped his tears and stared to them again. His eyes turned into a blazing flame. Then he growled with an inhuman tone, fixing the attention to the assassin,  
  
"You're the one who killed my pupil; you must pay with your life! Death for you!" Without warning, the demon charged forward Akivsha. The attack knocked off Aliza outside, while the assassin flew very far before hit a boulder rock nearby. She bit her tongue as the painful sensation crept along her body.  
  
Not again! She groaned, both master and pupil are like to hit the same place! She touched her ribs that once broken when she fought the Smith. When Hephasto attacked again, she evaded it easily. The hammer shattered the rock next to her. Akivsha threw a Lightning Sentry to the demon. However, the Armorer ignored the electrical bolt and kept chasing her. In a sudden movement, the assassin turned around and sent Tiger Claw and Dragon Tail simultaneously. To her surprise, the attack didn't hurt Hephasto, even an inch! She was bounced back to the ground, as the demon leaped to catch her. Tha'el instantly pulled her out, while Orb'al leaped to deliver his double axe attack.  
  
The Armorer instinctively blocked the attack and swept the barbarian away with mighty sweep. Orb'al rolled several times to reduce the force and landed on the ground safely. This time, the demon fixed his attention to him and attacked with bestial fury. The barbarian matched him with the same fury. The sparks flew everywhere when the hammer and the axes clashed each other.  
  
Akivsha immediately brushed the necromancer away, "Leave me alone!" The Rathma was unfazed, but he was quick to answer,  
  
"Well, I just want to help...you could be killed awhile," Slowly, the assassin controlled herself,  
  
"How is Aliza?" Tha'el turned to the rogue who started to awake,  
  
"She's fine, but I have something to talk with you. You might not like this, but I think we need some help right now..." Instantly, Akivsha already realized what he wanted,  
  
"Never! I would rather burn in hell than accept help from your minions!!" The Rathma smirked coldly,  
  
  
  
"We've been in hell, dear...look yourself! Do you think that you can fight decently with that brute? For how long the barbarian will stand?" They turned their attention to Orb'al who already cornered by Hephasto. Though she hated the necromancer's guts, he was right! They desperately needed help! Then she stared him and hissed,  
  
"Fine, you can call your minions, but not more than three! Understood?" Tha'el grinned only,  
  
"Loud and clear!" He waved his hand...and a band of Skeleton Warriors and Skeletal Magi arose from the ground. Then he commanded the Undead to attack Hephasto. Akivsha called him angrily,  
  
"Did I tell you to have three minions only?" Her hand held the katar and Suwayyah tightly, though shaken with anger. The necromancer replied calmly,  
  
"Before you kill me, you should wait and see first!"   
  
  
  
Tha'el's minions swarmed the huge demon like ants, taking him by surprise. However, Hephasto roared loudly and shrugged its shoulder, sending the Undead flying. Then he proceeded to crush them with his Hammer. In a second, the necromancer's minions had been reduced into a handful of Skeletal Magi. They shot the elemental projectiles, yet it did anything but stopped the demon. With a hateful growl, the Armorer sent the spectral hit, coupled with Charge. He bashed them to pieces and turned toward the heroes. Aliza warned,  
  
"He's coming!" However, Tha'el seemed thinking something,  
  
"Er, which spell I have to use now? Dim Vision? No! Decrepify? Nope! Confuse? Terror?" The earth shook as Hephasto stomped his way to them. Then Akivsha shouted impatiently,  
  
"Any spell can make it! Just pick one, will you?" They could saw the demon ran toward them very fast. Soon, he would be there! Unable to wait, the assassin lifted herself and took her weapons. She held the katar on the left hand and the Scissor Suwayyah on the right. The rogue went closer to her,  
  
"Akivsha, what are you doing?" She answered, "I can't wait until he found the proper spell! If I must die now, let me die in a good fight!" Slowly but sure, the distance between them and Hephasto became closer. At that moment, the necromancer exclaimed,  
  
"I know! This one can make!" Akivsha stared the huge demon as their distance became shorter. Suddenly the bone wall blocked her sight. Hephasto crashed the wall with a deafening sound, and then everything was silent. Aliza and Akivsha turned to Tha'el who smiled widely. However, the sound of cracking heard as the corrupt Armorer hammered the wall. The assassin sighed,  
  
"So much for the defense!" The white-haired sorcerer replied, while casting Bone Armor around him,  
  
"It is easy to say that! I wish not to die today..." The rogue continued,  
  
"So am I!" As they prepared for the worst, Hephasto had shifted his attention to...Orb'al. For a while, the barbarian used the chance to drink the rejuvenation potion, and he was ready to fight again. Crossed his axes above his head, he let his War Cry out, taunting the demon. Without thinking, the Armorer strode to his direction. Before their distance was close, the barbarian leaped. Instead avoiding, he landed very close in front of the demon. Before his opponent realized it, Orb'al swung his axes like a hurricane, and then put Whirlwind and Frenzy in effect. The maneuvers made Hephasto had difficulty to defend himself from the furious attack.  
  
Sensing a chance, the necromancer rushed from the crumbling wall. He instantly summoned a Clay Golem as he pulled his dagger out. Meanwhile, the Armorer was busy to block the barbarian's attack. Tha'el quickly gestured the golem to tug the demon's right leg. Later, Hephasto felt something tugged his right leg and saw a lumpy creature holding it. He tried to shoo the golem, however the Rathma swiftly sank the dagger to his thigh. Howled with pain, the demon swung his right arm, sending the necromancer sprawled far away. Even so, Tha'el managed to cast something in a split second. At the same time, the Armorer felt his body was wracked with pain. The wiry sorcerer smiled triumphantly as he wiped his bleeding nose,  
  
"Taste my Iron Maiden, demon!" Growled, the demon tried to catch him. Suddenly, he stumbled to the ground. When he turned to his leg where the necromancer has wounded him, the wound turned black and produces a putrefying smell. In another word, his leg was rotting. Once again, Tha'el mocked,  
  
"What's up, big guy? Have you taste my poison?" Hephasto forced himself to stand, though his wounded leg was unable to support his weight. He immediately summoned a band of Venom Lord to aid him,  
  
"S^$#^, he has a help..." Tha'el cursed. In a moment, the same demons were struck by fire and lightning attack. Akivsha and Aliza cut the rest. The assassin shouted,  
  
"Don't stand there like an idiot, finish him!!" The necromancer replied,  
  
"I will, but would you kindly give one of them for me?" The rogue asked,  
  
"For what?" Tha'el smiled only, "You'll know soon..." Then Akivsha nodded and use her Psychic Hammer to knock a Venom Lord to the sorcerer's direction.  
  
Back to Orb'al, he managed to corner Hephasto back to the Hellforge. He was tirelessly pressing his attack, not giving an inch to his opponent. In other hand, the Armorer felt weakened. The necromancer's poison and Iron Maiden curse has taken its toll. By now, he couldn't even feel his right leg anymore as the gangrene spreads over. Only his unholy will that kept him standing. With a loud cry, the barbarian now went into Berserk and his attack became erratic, yet none less fierce than the first. The demon pivoted to bring his hammer to crush the barbarian's head. Instead avoiding the attack, Orb'al forced his way by striking the right side. Hephasto had no idea until he tried to follow with his attack. By then, he saw his right arm already gone. The severed arm was lying on the ground, it still holding the Hammer. The barbarian exulted with his success, while the Armorer was frozen with fear. Before he tried to flee, a dumb-founded Venom Lord blocked his way. Nervously, he screamed,  
  
"What are you doing here, stupid? Get away from my way!!" Tha'el replied coldly,  
  
"I'm sorry, but you're not going anywhere..." Suddenly the winged demon gargled in his blood, as the necromancer slit his throat with such incredible force and hissed a spell,  
  
"Corpse Explosion!!" The dying demon instantly exploded violently, sending flesh and bone everywhere.  
  
Hephasto writhed in agony as the explosion hurt him. His vision became blurred and he stumbled helplessly. Orb'al stood stoically, yet he didn't attack. Tha'el shouted,  
  
"What are you waiting for? Finish him!" But the barbarian didn't move, instead watching the blinded demon that groveled on the ground. The Rathma screamed impatiently,  
  
"Damn, don't stand there! Kill him!" Orb'al lowered his axes and spoke again with sign language. Akivsha explained as she came over and took the severed arm,  
  
"He won't kill a helpless foe, especially after you cheated him by using poison and sneak attack...it would dishonor his pride," The necromancer turned to her with a confused and frustrated look,  
  
"Well, I don't risk my life to follow what so-called honor and bla...bla...bla! Only with our wits, we can win the battle and survive!" The assassin stared him incredulously,  
  
"You won't understand it, Rathma! That's the way of the warriors like him..."  
  
"Do you think you're different from him? What about the traps and sneak attack?" Akivsha gritted her teeth, when she heard it. The rogue quickly separated them,  
  
"OK! Can we focus to our objective right now? Take the Hammer and go back to the Fortress!" The necromancer left them, while the assassin pried open the severed arm and took the Hammer. As the barbarian walked over the fallen demon, he felt something tugged his leg. Hephasto took his leg and begged weakly,  
  
"Warrior...kill me! I beg you...I don't want to live like this..." At this point the demon's right leg has been blackened due to the poison. The barbarian hesitated, yet the demon insisted,  
  
"Kill me...let me free from this suffering...please!" Finally, Orb'al took an axe and sending a long slash that split Hephasto's head open. The metal clunked with the rock floor when the axe passed through. The others watched it with mixed emotion, while the necromancer snorted only. Aliza said,  
  
"I hope the rest are more luckier than us,"  
  
Meanwhile, Myrrick and Caldash wandered around the Plains of Despair. The rest watched them from behind. As far as the druid concerned, there were no clues about whereabouts of Izual. Then he turned to the amazon,  
  
  
  
"Xelana, are you sure this is the place?" The female warrior looks annoyed with the question,  
  
"Of course, this is Plains of Despair! I never commit any mistake..." The paladin knelt and examined the ground where they stood. Myrrick asked,  
  
"Did you find something, Caldash?" The holy knight took some dirt and showed it to him,  
  
"The place is different from the rest. Take look to the dirt," The druid noticed that there was a speck of ice crystals at the dirt. Zylene went closer to examine the dirt, and then said,  
  
"This is not an ordinary ice crystals; they were produced by elemental magic,"   
  
"How could that be?" Their conversation was broken by Xelana's call.  
  
"Oh, guys...I hate to say this, but it seems we have a company here!" Everyone saw that the Oblivion Knights surrounded them. Myrrick and Caldash pulled their swords, while Xelana and Zylene put their weapon in defensive stance. However, the undead didn't do anything. To their surprise, the Knights instantly scurried away from their place, leaving them alone. Zylene commented,   
  
"They're gone..." The amazon replied, "Nice answer, genius!" The druid couldn't understand what happened. When he turned to the paladin, Caldash only shrugged,  
  
"Don't look at me; it wasn't me!" Then an unearthly howl echoed around the plain. Xelana commented nonchalantly,  
  
"Well, someone's coming home..." The heroes turned their attention to above and saw a large blue-skinned demon flying on the air. It wore the golden armor and brandished a long sword. Three horns added the terrifying appearance. When the demon descended to the ground, a low growl slipped through its mouth that filled with the long teeth and 2 huge tusks. Myrrick and Caldash prepared their shields. Strangely, Xelana distanced herself from them. For a while, nobody made any movements. The creature inquired,  
  
"Who dares to disturb my peace? I won't let you go alive!" Lowering his shield, the paladin asked carefully,  
  
"We are looking for Izual, do you know him?" The demon narrowed its eyes to him, and then roared furiously,  
  
"There is nobody named Izual here! I must destroy all of you!" It unleashed the Frost Nova toward the heroes. Myrrick shouted aloud before casting his spell,  
  
"Cyclone Armor!!" Caldash didn't want to lose too; he shouted as well,  
  
"Salvation!" Those spells managed to reduce the freezing impact of Nova. Afterward, those warriors charged the demon with their war cries. Zylene turned to the amazon who took a safe distance. She called her,  
  
"Xelana, we must help them!" Instead, the female warrior answered,  
  
"If you want to help them, go ahead..."Incensed, the Zann-Esu said,  
  
"We can't leave them now!" Xelana yelled back to the sorceress,  
  
"Will you kindly shut your mouth? Trust me, I know what I'm doing..." Still, the explanation did little to convince Zylene. She watched the battle worriedly.  
  
Back to the battle, Myrrick and Caldash fought the blue demon courageously. The creature showed an inhuman endurance and speed; sometimes it made they had a hard time to keep paces. Not mention, it somehow had a good swordsmanship. The druid tried to block its attack that coupled with freezing effect. In other side, the paladin clashed his Sazabi Cobalt Redeemer many times with the demon. The demon sends a horizontal slash to his midsection, but Caldash instinctively parried it with Stormshield. He followed later with Smite. The demon knocked back, yet it was able to stand and continue the fight. The druid quickly cast his spell,  
  
"Fissure!" Before the heat vapors came out from the crust of the earth, the blue demon avoided the attack by flying back to the sky. Then it landed again not so far from the heroes. The Zakarum knight switched the Salvation aura to Vengeance. Not only that, he charged the demon with Charge. The creature whirled its body to avoid the attack. When the paladin passed, it turned around and sends a horizontal, vertical and horizontal slash in consequent manner to his opponent. Instead Caldash received those blows with his Stormshield, even so he was reeling backward due to the force. Couldn't wait any longer, Myrrick reverted to his Werebear form. In his bestial form, he tried to maul the blue demon. Yet, the demon kept him on the distance with its Frost touch.  
  
After waiting for 5 minutes, Xelana rose and called the Zann-Esu,  
  
"Sorceress, I have a plan, but I need you to carry my plan..." Though skeptic, Zylene replied,  
  
"What is your plan?" Return to Myrrick and Caldash who still fought the demon, they had a little progress to forcing the blue creature down. Then they heard the sorceress called,  
  
"Myrrick! Caldash! Stay away from the creature..." Both warriors surprised, yet they obeyed her warning. The creature stunned with the development, and instantly turned its attention to the sorceress. Zylene whirled his staff, while whispering his spell,  
  
"Thunder Storm..." A dark cloud came from nowhere and hung above the blue demon. The creature still couldn't understand. Then the realization came as the bolt of lightning started to strike. Zylene continued to whisper the spell, while whirling the staff. As the whirl became faster, the lightning bolts became more frequent and closer to where the demon stood. Howled with anger, it hurled itself toward the sorceress. Yet, she continued the spell without hesitation. However, someone blocked the creature; it was a fair-skinned woman with a bright light. Myrrick shouted,  
  
"Valkyrie?" The Valkyrie instantly shot her arrow to the blue demon with incredible speed and accuracy. It howled as the strike pushed it back to the site where the Thunderstorm still hung above. At the same time, those bolts of lightning converged into a huge one. The creature roared in pain as the bolt struck him. Instantly, the cloud dispersed. The demon was in a kneeling position, while its bluish skin turned black due to the strike. Even Caldash could smelt a burning smell. Then something happened. The creature opened its eyes and began to stand, though the burning wounds prevented to do so. Its golden armor cranked, as it stood. At that moment, the amazon yelled her war cry and jabbed the creature several times. Groaned, the creature turned back and tried to catch her. Once again, everything went to 'bullet time'. Xelana avoided the movement by rolling forward and positioned herself in front of the demon. She shouted aloud,  
  
"Power Strike!" She struck her javelin at the unprotected part and drove it deeply through the flesh. The creature screamed in agony as the weapon pushed through. The blood gushed over like waterfall. Xelana smirked only before she kicked the javelin with her legs and then somersaulted backward. The demon tried to pull the javelin, but no avail. Next, something exploded inside. A burst of electricity came out from the javelin and then broke through from the demon's body, before it exploded. Myrrick and Caldash shielded their eyes from the light. After a while, everything was over. The huge demon lies dead on the ground. The amazon merely fixed her ponytail, as she watched the result with satisfaction. The paladin commented,  
  
"Such a superb tactic though looks foolhardy and high-risked..." Xelana paid him with her seducing smile,  
  
"Thanks to the little mage, it wouldn't work without her help..." Zylene only blushed as the amazon mentioned her name. The druid commended,  
  
"Amazing, Xelana! Thanks for both of you!" Meanwhile, a mist surrounded the demon's carcass and formed something like a winged, shrouded figure. Slightly, the figure almost looked like Tyrael but only lesser in stature. The heroes watched it with curiously. Later, the figure spoke with subdued voice; it was clear he was confused,  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The paladin answered,  
  
"You must be Izual then...we've come here to seek the answers for our question; Archangel Tyrael said that you might know the answer," The figure pondered only,  
  
"Tyrael..."Caldash added,  
  
"It's about the Soulstones. The Prime Evils has corrupted and use them to manifest to the mortal plane..."The figure called Izual still deep in thought; he didn't answer the questions.  
  
"Tyrael...Soulstones...Prime Evils..." Something unexpected happened then. The banished angel suddenly chuckled, before broke to an insane laughter,  
  
"Tyrael...hahahahahah...the foolish Tyrael!" He turned to the heroes, who dismayed with the sudden change and said with a malicious voice,  
  
"So, he was sending all of you here for the fool's errand? Tyrael was a fool! It was me who tells the secret of the Soulstones to the Three!!" Everyone but Xelana shocked with such information; Myrrick could only gripped his Isenhart's Lightbrand tightly. Izual continued his talk without any remorse or sympathy,  
  
"When realize that the Three would never release me, I decide to exchange my freedom with such information! Not only that, I also told them how to use the Soulstone! Guess what they give me later; they threw me out! Tyrael shouldn't send you here only to rescue me...you're better rescue yourself! This is just the beginning of the end..." Unable to control his temper, Myrrick strode forward and asked the fallen angel,  
  
"What do you mean with 'the beginning of the end'?" Instead afraid, Izual answered mockingly,  
  
"Oh, I won't tell you...you must find it yourself...farewell, you idiots!" Before the druid could grab him, he dissolved into nothingness and everything was silent for a while. Xelana commented,  
  
"So much for the information! Druid, what're we going to do next?" Myrrick didn't answer; it was clear that he was upset with what Izual told them. Caldash gave comforting words,  
  
"Don't let his words discourage you, Myrrick...may the High Heaven forgive his soul! Let's go back to the Fortress, I believe Akivsha and the others have been there," The amazon nodded, before said,  
  
"I'm agree, beside our 'friends' can't wait to have their hands upon us..." She pointed to the Oblivion Knights who already returned after Izual's presence sent them away. Without wasting time, Myrrick opened the Scroll of Town Portal and they instantly passed through it, back to the Pandemonium Fortress.  
  
Inside the Fortress, everyone already gathered. Akivsha simply put bandage to her injury, while the sorceress tended Orb'al's wound. Meanwhile, Myrrick and the rest were inside the Hall to report the quests to Tyrael. A thick smoke filled the place. When everyone turned around, they saw Tha'el smokes his pipe. Realizing that, the necromancer said,  
  
"Sorry! Don't worry, just continue your conversation..." Deckard Cain watched him with displeasure,  
  
"Could you put off your pipe for a while? The Great Tyrael is here...we have to keep reverence to this place," Instead, the tall, white-haired man answered ignorantly,  
  
"So? Ignore me then, that's easy!" Myrrick's face reddened due to anger, before he went to the necromancer, Caldash stopped him. The Archangel shook his head tiredly, before he pointed his finger toward the Rathma. To their amazement, the smoke rolled back into Tha'el's pipe. Suddenly the necromancer's eyes almost bulged out and he hurriedly went out to cough the content of his lungs. Xelana blurted,  
  
"Did anyone tell you that smoking is not good for your health?" Myrrick smiled before Tyrael called their attention,  
  
"Heroes, I was thankful that you're returned here safely. Yet, the tidings that you bring both are good and ill. What Izual told you, are disturbing to all of us...it is indeed that the Prime Evils had known the Soulstones beforehand. "Caldash asked the holy being with respect,  
  
"No offense, Great Archangel! You seems don't angry to Izual, though he has maligned your name," The Archangel sighed,  
  
"I knew why he's doing that; he blamed me for not helping him out when he was outnumbered! I wanted to help him, but the High Heaven had ordered me to stay; so I don't have any choice but leave him alone. It's true that what Izual did, had cost the lives of the innocents...but then we must understood his suffering that drove him to insanity for millennia. The past cannot be changed, yet we must focus to the present and the future," Then he addressed Myrrick first,  
  
"The good thing is we have the Hammer in our hand! With the device, we can destroy the Soulstones..." The druid said with a clear voice,  
  
"Diablo and Baal are still around, we have to kill them first! Then we can destroy those Soulstones at the same time!" The holy being nodded in agreement, before answered,  
  
"They probably still inside the Chaos Sanctuary...I'm going to tell Hadriel about your coming; he's the angel who assigned to guard the way to the Chaos Sanctuary. For mean time, prepare yourselves first. Fighting Lord of Terror isn't an easy thing; he was very powerful though not so much as Mephisto and Baal. Not mention, he has acquired a powerful body!" Cain added,  
  
"You must be careful, heroes! Before Diablo possessed him, Rayne was known as a skilled warrior in weapons and arcane arts...I have reason to worry for the demon might utilize his knowledge to defeat you..." Xelana cut him vehemently,  
  
"We're not afraid! We're going to succeed!" The druid agreed,  
  
"Xelana is right; we'll succeed to end Diablo's reign of terror once and for all! I promise you, Great Tyrael!" The Archangel said,  
  
"I have confidence in your ability, as long as all of you are working together nobody would stop you...now, take a rest before going to the Chaos Sanctuary." Once again, the holy being folded his wings.  
  
Far inside the Burning Hell, Diablo stood on the nearby cliff. He watched the fiery sea impassively. Then someone called the crimson demon,  
  
"Mephisto is dead..." Diablo didn't move, yet he answered,  
  
"I know! So is Hephasto...however the plan must goes on!" The Lord of Destruction sighed only, and then he told his brother,  
  
"I'm going to gather our minions, but I still need my soulstone first! Without it, I can't use my power completely," Diablo answered surprisingly, with a baritone voice,  
  
"The Soulstone was with Marcus. You can find him at the Rogue Monastery...say hello from me!" Baal licked his tongue with malice,  
  
"What about those warriors?" The red demon turned his gnarled face, the red Soulstone sprouted from his forehead. His yellow eyes blazed like the surrounding. He hissed with a terrible voice,   
  
"I will end their journey here!!"  
  
Author's Note: OK, don't go away! What will happen when Myrrick and the others meet Lord of Terror for the last   
  
time? Watch the finale in "The Beginning of The End"!  
  
P.S: Thanks for the Constructicons! It is an honor to be reviewed by characters from 'Transformers'! I hope you enjoy this one! 


	13. The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of The End  
  
At the secluded portion of the Pandemonium Fortress, Akivsha checked her Natalya's Odium set. She pulled the mesh boots from her feet. At the same time, she examined her grim helm and took off the loricated mail. The assassin rubbed her left side, which has been hit by Hephasto yesterday. She was thankful that the potion of rejuvenation works well; the pain was barely perceptible now. Then she turned to the crescent-shaped scar at the left calf. A faint smile formed upon her lips. It was a reminder to her past..., which she chose to forget. It meant nothing compared with her pain. She put her boots again, before she sensed that she wasn't alone. Immediately, she called before pulled her Scissor Suwayyah,  
  
"Whoever you are, show your self!" The faint shadow appeared; when the assassin turned around, she saw the rogue stood there. Not wasting anything, she asked her,  
  
"What do you want, girl?" Aliza hesitantly replied,  
  
"Is there anything I can help? How is your injury yesterday?" Akivsha didn't expect that; she used to be having a parley with her. Now the rogue thanked her and...asked to help her. Stammered, the assassin said in return,  
  
"Uh...I'm fine..." Then she pointed to the mail, "Probably...you can help me for put this on," Aliza took the mail and put it slowly on Akivsha's, even fasten them all. Shyly, she said,  
  
"I'm want to say thank you for pushing me away before the demon attacked us...you could easily avoid that if not because of me...I'm apologize for that," The short-cropped girl found it hard to give a reply; she felt choked,  
  
"It's nothing...be careful next time, will you?" The rogue nodded, and then she was silent as the assassin took the grim helm. As she prepared to leave, Aliza called her again,  
  
"Akivsha, may I ask you something?" Akivsha stopped dead in her track, before she asked,  
  
"What is it?" The archer went closer and stared her deeply. Then she said,  
  
"The scar at your right calf...may I know where you get it?" In a sudden, something intruded the assassin's mind. For the first time in her well-ordered life, she was nervous. She felt everything was out of control. It was time to reassert the control again. She answered nonchalantly,  
  
"Er, I got the scar during my training, is that clear?" However, Aliza seemed not to buy her story: instead she continued,  
  
"Then why are you looking so nervous? Is there something you hide?" Finally the assassin shouted exasperatedly,  
  
"Look, I'm not whatever you're thinking of! Got it?" The rogue stood still, before she said in a pained face,  
  
"I just asking only...sorry for disturbing you!" Aliza left the assassin alone, while crying deep inside. In other place, Akivsha went slumped on the floor. She gritted her teeth in frustration and dismay,  
  
"By the Sightless Eye...Why is these things must come to me right now? Is it not enough to have my past reminded again?" Without her knowledge, tears rolled from her eyes and dropped to the floor. Behind a pillar, the necromancer merely nodded,  
  
"Fascinating...fascinating..."  
  
Back to the courtyard, the heroes were wearing their new sets of armor. The barbarian put a winged helmet on his head, and wore the Immortal King's Soul Cage upon his bulking body. Then he checked his double axes, and sheathes a sword behind his back. Meanwhile, Caldash polished his sword for the preparation. The Stormshield lay not far from him. Sensed someone, he said,  
  
"If you come for persuading me to abandon my mission, forget it. I won't change my mind!" Slowly, Jamella went closer and said,  
  
"I know I might violate the High Heaven's order to not interfere, but such risk is worth for saving your soul from eternal damnation, Caldash..." The paladin ignored her; instead he took the shield to give it the final polish. Then he took his blue Milabrega's Robe and put it on. The merchant sighed only, before leaving him alone,  
  
"Caldash, there is something I want to tell you. If you look closely enough amid the merciless and the bitter, there is always the chance that you may find comfort and the promise of something good..." After Jamella left, Caldash couldn't help to ponder her words. He wondered if ever there was hope for him, after what he have suffered.   
  
In other side, Xelana wore the Vidala's Rig set, which made her looked blue rather than the usual red. She turned to the necromancer who already wore his own armor set. His bone armor looked scary, despite the golden hue on it. The amazon gave a snide remark,  
  
"I almost think that you're looks like a huge, skinny lizard with your armor..." Instead angry, Tha'el boasted with pride,  
  
"Thank you for your flattering...this is Trag-Oul's Armor set, granted by the Great Trag-Oul itself to my great, great grandfather!" Unimpressed, Xelana asked again,  
  
"What is so special with that?" The sorcerer stared her, before he started to explain,  
  
"Ah, my dear! There is something you must know about the armor...it is said that it can transform you into...something indescribable," Slowly but sure, he leaned closer to the amazon, almost hugging her. Yet she gave him a nudge at the stomach. Then Xelana said,  
  
"Too bad, you aren't my type...but I'll think that again," The necromancer touched his hurting stomach, and smiled before saying,  
  
"I think she'd likes me..."  
  
  
  
Myrrick was checked his armor when he saw Aliza. He noticed that her eyes were red and teary; it prompted him to ask,  
  
"Aliza, are you all right? What happened?" Wiping her tears, the rogue answered,  
  
"I'm all right, Myrrick! Thank you for asking me..." Then he put his huge hand upon her shoulder,  
  
"Look, I know this is must be hard for you; if you don't want to come with us..." Aliza shocked when heard the implication, instantly she said,  
  
"No, I'm all right! Really! Let me accompany you to the Chaos Sanctuary! Please!" Finally, the druid gave up. He patted her head playfully,  
  
  
  
"Well then, you're better preparing yourself! We'll go soon after everyone is ready!" The young rogue smiled only before she went to her place. Once there, she surprised to find a golden armor on top of his bow and arrows. It was the Isenhart's Cage, whom Akivsha wore during their journey. Slowly, Aliza took the armor and pondered around.  
  
In a few hours, the heroes already departed to the Chaos Sanctuary through the waypoint. As they walked across the blackish, rocky land, Myrrick noticed that the assassin was teary-eyed. Then he asked,  
  
"Akivsha, is there something wrong?" Akivsha stunned when the druid asked her, then she replied,  
  
"No! Why did you asking me that?" The warrior merely pointed to her eyes,  
  
"Your eyes looked red...are you sure you're asleep last night?" The assassin answered,  
  
"I'm fine! I just look tired only..." Then both of them were silent until they arrived at the entrance. The heroes saw a winged figure at the path that going to the Chaos Sanctuary. It almost looked like Tyrael, but smaller in stature. Then the figure greeted them,  
  
"Welcome, you must be the heroes whom Tyrael had told me! My name is Hadriel!" Zylene bowed in respect,  
  
"It is such an honor to met you, Angel Hadriel!" The angel nodded only, before continued,  
  
"Thank you, but the pleasure is mine! I'm glad to see the courageous heroes who dare to challenge Lord of Terror...before entering the Chaos Sanctuary, please listen to my counsel!" Then Hadriel pointed to the huge building at the middle of the lake of fire,  
  
"What we see right now is the real dimension; Diablo was in another dimension for now. To enter that, you must break 4 Infernal Seals inside the building. Each seals were guarded by Diablo's most trusted minions; they are the Grand Vizier of Chaos, Infector of Souls and Lord de Seis!" Upon heard the name 'de Seis', the necromancer turned restless. Xelana noted the sudden change, while Hadriel continued his explanation,  
  
"You must defeat those minions first before breaking the seals; then be careful with Lord of Terror himself! He is not to be taken lightly...even before you enter the Chaos Sanctuary, you might encounter a stiff opposition from Hell's minions. Should you fail here, the Sanctuary will be doomed for good! I pray that the Light may strengthen and enlightened your resolve! Good luck, heroes! The fate of Sanctuary is depends upon your shoulder..." The paladin prayed first for the safety of his party, before following the rest, he said to Hadriel,  
  
"We give our word to you, Angel Hadriel! We shall end Diablo here!"  
  
The guardian angel was right. The heroes had already met by a strong opposition, before they entered the Chaos Sanctuary. Every kind of monsters and demons poured in to their way. With a hard effort, Myrrick, together with Caldash and Orb'al managed to secure the gate. Zylene had opened a portal to the Fortress, allowing Xelana and her to replenish their supplies. Later, they pushed through into the Chaos Sanctuary, despite the presence of the Oblivion Knights. Those undead possessed the similar abilities like the Rathma. The amazon made fun of that to Tha'el,  
  
"Well, necromancer! It seems you have some competitors inside!" The sorcerer merely grinded his teeth in disgust,  
  
"I'm going to show them who the number one is!" After repulsed the attack, Myrrick decided to divide their party again; those who were adept in melee fighting would fight the Grand Vizier of Chaos, since it was a Finger Mage that able to drain the mana. So, he, Orb'al and Caldash would be in that group.  
  
Akivsha and Xelana would deal with Infector of Souls, while the rest were going to fight Lord de Seis. Once finished, they must break the Infernal Seals to allow them enter Diablo's lair. Everyone agreed with such arrangement.  
  
"Firewall!" shouted Zylene, The flaming wall instantly separated the Zann-Esu from the Undead. The necromancer didn't want to lose; he cast his spell too,  
  
"Amplify Damage!" Though she didn't like to be helped by Tha'el, Aliza had to admit that his curse helped her to pick the Oblivion Knights easily. When they finished, the blue-colored Knight came out to face them. Tha'el grinned as he saw the undead,  
  
"I presume you're Lord de Seis, though not in flesh any longer..." The Knight stared him long enough, until the necromancer continued,  
  
"I have regards from Taf'yel, your former friend for long time ago!" Lord de Seis instantly unleashed Bone Spirit, which attacked the Rathma. However, the attack only hit Bone Wall. Tha'el then taunted,  
  
"Take your best shot!" The undead mage sent his Amplify Damage, coupled with Spectral Hit. The necromancer reeled from the impact, but then he returned the attack with Confuse. Zylene and Aliza decided to not join the fight. Every time Lord de Seis threw attacks but Tha'el could always counter it. He yawned and said,  
  
"Boring..." If Lord de Seis is a human, he might have given up already. Yet, the undead persisted in its effort. Finally, the necromancer yelled aloud,  
  
"Is that all you got?" Then he pulled his dagger and went to kill. The undead sent again Bone Spirit, however it hit an empty place. Tha'el himself had moved closer to his target,  
  
"If that's the best you got, I'm just gonna have to kill you..." With inhuman swiftness, he moved his dagger. Lord de Seis fell into a crumbled heap of bone. At the same time, Zylene swung her staff and broke the first seal.  
  
Myrrick barely breathed when the Finger Mage touched him. He swerved to the left in order to avoid the creature and then swiftly swung his sword, sending the Vizier into its doom. In other place, the barbarian had scavenged what left from them and the paladin use his Salvation to recover his health. The carcass of Finger Magi instantly vanished as Caldash stepped upon them. He said to the druid,  
  
"That's the last of them!" They turned to the tripod-like structure, and Myrrick turned to the blue-armored knight,  
  
"Caldash, you go ahead!" The paladin smiled,  
  
"With my pleasure!" When he crushed it, the seal began to reverberate and produced a humming sound. A strange rune appeared upon its surface.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Akivsha barely sheathed her weapons when Infector of Soul kissed the floor for good. The amazon stood at the corner, with her face looked displeasure with the assassin's achievement. When the Megademons led by their leader attacked them, she was busy to fending off them while her rival focused to the leader. Then Akivsha brought her back to the bitter reality,  
  
"Don't fret, you'll get your share next time..." she closed the sentence with a smirk, "...if you're fast enough," Xelana replied indignantly,  
  
"Don't be so sure of that, assassin!" Ignoring her, the assassin immediately struck the seal and the same thing happened again. She turned to the grudging amazon,  
  
"Let's go back to the main hall! I believe they've waited us there."  
  
The heroes gathered at the main hall of Chaos Sanctuary where a huge pentagram carved upon the floor. The surrounding now turned into a bright red, different from the dark blue when they entered the building for the first time. Caldash wondered,  
  
"This place seems different from the one that we've entered. I didn't sense the presence of the Hell minions here," Zylene explained the phenomenon,  
  
"This must be the transdimensional shift when we opened the seals..." Then Akivsha added,  
  
"We must keep vigilant! Lord of Terror is not to be underestimated..." However, the necromancer gave his comment, while skinning an apple with his dagger,  
  
"I won't worry about that; we are outnumber him one to eight..." Xelana smirked only upon the comment,  
  
"Just in case you've forgotten, we still have Baal to deal with. Explain to me, how we handle the problem..." Facefaulted, Tha'el said,  
  
"Er, even so! There are just two of them...what are we worrying at?" Everyone sighed only after heard his excuse. Suddenly, their conversation was broken by a heavy stomp. At first, the shaking was small until it got closer to them. Myrrick and the others took their weapons, ready for the worst-case scenario. From the other end of Chaos Sanctuary, the huge shadow appeared and became clearer when comes to the light. A crimson-colored demon came. Horns sprouted from his tail up to the head, in additional the red Soulstone shone brightly from his forehead. The size almost made Hephasto looked like an overgrown baby. Its scales glinted because it reflected the dancing flames outside. When he stepped forward, the earth shook under its massive feet. The yellowish eyes stared the heroes one by one.   
  
Zylene was obviously shaken, but she forced herself to stand. Aliza fidgeted his bow restlessly, while the necromancer gulped several times before he controlled his rising fear. Not so with the others, however.  
  
The paladin's feature became grim under the dancing flame outside. He held the Sazabi Cobalt Redeemer tightly. Orb'al merely snorted in anticipation of the battle; slowly he took the axes from his back. The amazon stood proudly by putting her javelin in the offensive position. Akivsha put her fierce look, returning the stare to the demon. Myrrick himself looked back to the creature with a steely look. He gripped his sword tight enough, while grounded firmly on his position. He also gritted his teeth in anger.  
  
Lord of Terror watched them in disdain, yet his host's intuition told him the otherwise,  
  
Damn, why are these things passes into my mind? Then he boomed with a loud voice,  
  
"It is amusing to find you're finally arriving here after defeat Mephisto; it must be your luck then!" Diablo continued with a sinister smile,  
  
"But you won't find it when you're fighting me!" The druid replied with courage,  
  
"It is you who has running out of luck, Diablo! We are going to put your reign to an end!" Caldash added,  
  
  
  
"Call Baal if you want, perhaps he can help you," The red demon growled menacingly before stepped again. Tha'el and Aliza stepped backward unconsciously, while the rest stood still. Diablo glared to Myrrick intensely, before shouting,  
  
"I don't need help from anyone! I can destroy all of you by myself!!" In a second before everyone realized it, a ring of fire came out from the demon with a force like a storm. Everyone but Myrrick and Caldash backed out. The paladin protected himself by bringing the Stormshield. The shield broke the advancing ring of attack. Myrrick lifted his buckler too, combining it with Cyclone Armor. Then the red demon leaped toward Caldash, and swung his claws to the holy knight. Caldash managed to deflect the attack, though he felt a freezing sensation on his body. As he rolled out from the demon, a clunking sound was heard. Instantly, three lightning bolts hit Diablo squarely. Akivsha used the chance to summon the Shadow Master. They moved in a zigzag pattern, dangerously close to the creature while spreading the traps around. She had prepared her katar in killing position. Unfortunately, the red demon anticipated the maneuver by swung its huge arm toward them. It destroyed the clone, and knocking the assassin away. Akivsha chatter her teeth, as the cold touch had affected her.  
  
Xelana shouted aloud before charging Diablo; her loyal Valkyrie followed from behind. However, the demon instantly unleashed Red Lightning Hose when turned around. She avoided the attack barely, while the valkyrie didn't. Incensed with the event, the amazon circled around her target. Then she rolled to the rear for giving the lethal strike. Lord of Terror smiled,  
  
"Nice tactic, but I'm not like the poor Izual!" The demon swapped her when she got closer, sending her to hit the nearby pillar. Then Zylene has joined the fray as well; she sent Glacial Spike together with Blizzard. But it didn't deter Diablo. It immediately countered her spell with Firestorm, before jumped to another place. Caldash took the moment by charging the demon. Growled, the red creature delivered a huge punch to him, who received it with Stormshield. The paladin could feel his entire frame shook violently and pushed backward. A loud cry was heard as Myrrick and Orb'al attacked the demon simultaneously. Diablo had a hard time to avoid two attacks at once; therefore it unleashed Fire Nova to keep the distance.  
  
In another place, Tha'el frantically tried to open the Scroll of Town Portal in order to get out. The Zann-Esu quickly called him,  
  
"Tha'el, where are you going? You must help us!" The sorcerer answered hurriedly,  
  
"Er, I just remember that I'd have another business in another place...goodbye!" As he ran to the portal, he smacked a bone-like structure in front of the portal and dropped like a sack. Zylene saw the red demon managed to said,  
  
"Where are you going? The party isn't over yet!" Meanwhile, the druid has summoned Volcano.  
  
The earth suddenly cracked open and spewed the fiery, scorching lava to the infernal creature. Lord of Terror, however, hunched its body and leaped out from the eruption. The entire building trembled as the creature landed quite far from the others. It spoke,  
  
"Is that all you have, druid? I'm very disappointed..." Myrrick was very furious when he heard the snide remark. Before he could reply, Orb'al had tugged Diablo's tail. The demon was stunned, and then an electrical jolt struck its entire body. Zylene has cast Static Field, coupling it with Nova. Diablo tried to avoid the attack, but it was difficult with the barbarian who kept tugging its tail. Then the creature brought its tail upward along with Orb'al. Suddenly, it swung its tail very fast, throwing the barbarian away. Before he could focus to the sorceress, a stinging sensation prickled its neck. The demon turned to the rogue who pointed her bow to it. Diablo shook its head in amusement,  
  
"Well, little girl...that is very naughty of you..." Then it pulled its right arm backward and swung it toward Aliza. In a split second, Akivsha pushed the rogue down, so that the attack scraped the stone pillar behind her. The young rogue stared to the assassin with disbelief. Meanwhile, the Zann-Esu went to the barbarian who got only a bruise. She immediately gave him a rejuvenation potion.  
  
This time, Myrrick summoned his beasts to aid him. Though knew that they weren't a match against the demon, he couldn't let the chance slipped again like before. The ravens swarmed around the demon's eyes, while the Wolves and the Grizzly attacked its body. The barbarian let a loud cry to give the boost. Annoyed with those creatures, Diablo roared and brushed them all with a mighty thrash. At the same time, it saw Caldash charging toward him. The paladin had used Vigor and Concentration altogether. He moved with a speed of lightning; this time the demon was unable to stop him. Once close, he sent Smite to knock the creature's body and followed it with a slice at its face. A streak of blood appeared on Diablo's cheek. It became furious and brought its hands together into a fist, then pummeled the knight. Suddenly, someone was clinging upon its back. It was Myrrick who had transformed into a werebear. He mauled the red demon with all his strength and fury. To help him, Aliza shot his arrows again, while Akivsha unleashed a Blade Sentry. The spinning blade instantly whirled and circled the huge creature, slashing its flesh. Forced against those attacks, the demon's eyes shone brighter and a noxious vapor came out from its nostrils. Finally, Diablo let out a terrible roar before shrugged its body, throwing the transformed druid from its back and crushed the Blade Sentry. It shouted its powerful spell,  
  
"Armageddon!!" Instantly, the air surrounding them became hot and suffocating, and then the fiery boulders began to crash down from the sky. Zylene cast Energy Shield to protect her and Orb'al. Myrrick and Caldash took a safer distance, while Tha'el skulked to the most protected place. Lord of Terror became impatient and shouted again with its terrible voice,  
  
"Enough with this game, I'm going to finish you one by one!" Then it turned to the assassin behind it, "Starting with you first!" The demon brought its hands together and a crackle of red lightning formed around it. Before anyone could warn Akivsha, the lightning burst toward her with incredible speed. The assassin could only startled, before Aliza pushed her out from the incoming attack. She merely closed her eyes when the unholy attack struck her with indescribable force. The attack sent her crashing the nearby wall; the wall itself crumbled under the impact. Having reverted from his werebear, Myrrick watched the event with horror and suddenly he bellowed like a wounded beast,  
  
"Aliza...NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" The look of shock was evident on Zylene's face.  
  
"Aliza...no...it can't be..." Those things were nothing compared with what the assassin felt inside. Though dumbfounded, she whispered in a cracking voice,  
  
"Why? What have you done? Why did you doing that, Aliza?" Lord of Terror laughed in merriment,  
  
"Ha...ha...ha...ha, I feel alive now!" However, the demon failed to notice the assassin. She stared the creature coldly; slowly but sure she pulled her weapons and cast Fade. The strange aura also swirled inside her body. Still laughing, Diablo wasn't aware when Akivsha sneaked behind it unnoticed and then somersaulted three times, before...clung on the demon's neck. The creature felt its neck became heavier than usual and heard an icy whisper from nowhere,  
  
"Taste the cold justice of the Viz'jaqtaar, Diablo! Phoenix Strike!" Instantly, she sank the cold blade into its flesh. The demon howled in pain as the invisible assassin stabbed. At the same time, its entire frame wracked with the massive electrical jolt. Diablo fell to the ground, while unable to find the attacker. Now the bolts of ice hit the demon, forcing him chattering. Caldash immediately broke the ice,  
  
"Myrrick! Zylene! Orb'al! Distract Diablo from finding Akivsha; we might have a chance to win this time!!" The barbarian nodded and shouted his Battle Cry. At this point, Akivsha had reached her third Phoenix Strike. The meteorites fell down from the sky, crashing around the demon. Unable to bear the pain any longer, Diablo crashed itself to the wall. The impact made the assassin lost her grip and became visible again. The demon grabbed her with no time and ready to crush her. But then, it felt a searing pain from the splashing fireball. Zylene has transformed into something else; her body floated on the air, while her eyes turned white. The sorceress was bathed with a yellow aura, in front of her the three-headed flaming serpent stood. She spoke in a possessed manner,  
  
"Feel the wrath of the Zann-Esu, demon! This is for Aliza!" The Hydra then shot three fireballs to Diablo. The furious demon waved its hand, sending Fire Nova to destroy the creature. Then another shot hit it again; this time it was poison and cold bolt. When turned around, the demon saw the Oblivion Knights...attacking him with their magic. The necromancer stood behind them, while smiled,  
  
"Have you missed me so much, my friend?" The Undead swarmed around the demon, while the Hydra kept the pressure. Now it was Myrrick's turn as he shouted,  
  
"Diablo, I'm going to bring Uieloscadh Mor to an end! You're not the only one who can summon the fury here; here is the true Nature's fury! Armageddon!" Once again, the scorching meteors showered around the demon along with the whirling heat. The demon tried to scramble his host's experience to bail itself from this situation, but no avail. In desperation, it lifted Akivsha very high in order to crush her. Then everything mired into a slow motion. Caldash summoned Vigor once again to run toward Diablo. As he went closer, the Vengeance aura swirled inside his body. The demon could only gasp in shock, as he already close to its body and spoke solemnly,  
  
"Prepare for thy judgment, Diablo!" After saying that, the holy knight drove the Sazabi Cobalt Redeemer into the demon's chest. Lord of Terror roared with agony, and instinctively threw the assassin away. The druid followed and quickly caught her. He asked her,  
  
"Are you all right, Joanna?" Stunned, Akivsha replied short,  
  
"I'm...all right..." They turned to the paladin who still holding his sword. Myrrick shouted,  
  
"Caldash, get out from there!" The knight tried to pull the sword, but the demon held it tight to its chest and said,  
  
"You must go with me, paladin..." At first, Caldash persisted but then a voice spoke inside him,  
  
"Let your past go...let your hate and vengeance go..." He turned again to his loyal sword who had accompanied him for a long time, then to the grimaced demon. His mind flew to the past where his family had awaited him to return from Westmarch. He stared the demon again and answered calmly,  
  
"No, Diablo! Not this time...it is done!" In a sudden movement, he twisted his sword forcefully that made it broke into two. Diablo roared once again, while clutching its chest in agonizing pain. It swept the paladin away. The reddish blood gushed like a waterfall from its wound. Painfully, the creature fell but managed to creep to the center of the pentagram. The heroes watched its movement warily. Realized the verge of death was closer, Lord of Terror stared them with hatred, especially Myrrick and Akivsha. Then he hissed,  
  
  
  
"This isn't over yet...this is just the beginning..." Suddenly, something ethereal tried to wrench out from the demon's body but failed and returned again. The heroes heard it spoke for the last time; the voice was clear,  
  
"I'm finally free, Blood Raven...we shall see each other soon..." As the huge demon breathed its last breath, it exploded with a loud noise. The unholy power shook the building and forced the others to find protection, while the demon melted into nothing but skeleton and entrails. Few minutes later, the maelstrom subsidized and the red Soulstone lay among the skeleton. Slowly, everyone rose and pondered the aftermath. Zylene had returned to normal and fell in exhaustion. The barbarian took her gently. Myrrick still had a hard time to believe that the battle was over. Akivsha called him,  
  
"I'm going to see Aliza...druid..." The druid replied absent-mindedly,  
  
"Uh-nuh, I'll see you later..." He went slowly to take the soulstone. Inside, he cursed himself,  
  
We finally won, but at what cost? Another life has been wasted again!  
  
Xelana awoke and find the necromancer knelt in front of her. He said,  
  
"You just missed the show, my dear..." Puzzled, the amazon shook her head only,  
  
"Where is Diablo?" Tha'el replied nonchalantly,  
  
"Dead, if you ask me. The paladin has killed him..." Then he joked,  
  
"Don't be sad, I've missed the show too...not the end, at least," At first, Xelana wanted to whack the sorcerer, but decided to against it when she saw the revived Oblivion Knights around him. Instead, she could only groan in disappointment.  
  
  
  
Caldash stared the broken sword, pondering what the future have in store for him. He wondered whether he had made a right decision. Then the paladin threw the broken sword to the ground.  
  
Akivsha went closer to the crumpled body of the rogue. She was certain that nobody could survive from the attack. Suddenly, she heard someone groaned and went to the site. There, she saw Aliza buried under the rubbles. Slowly, the assassin removed those rubbles from her. The rogue was still alive, though she had suffered moderate burn wounds. Akivsha also noticed that she wore the Isenhart's Cage. Feared the worst, she asked,  
  
"Aliza, are you all right? Talk to me..." The young rogue replied weakly,  
  
"What...do...you think? Thanks...for...the...armor...it helps much..." Tried hard not to laugh, the assassin asked again,  
  
"Silly girl, why are you doing this? You could have been killed..." Coughed, Aliza answered,  
  
"You've...saved my life twice, but...more than ...that! You...reminded...me with...my...sister..." Akivsha's heart froze instantly. She was silent for a moment, before she asked again,  
  
"What make you think so, Aliza?" The pearly tear rolled from Aliza's eye, crossing her blackened skin. Then she said tearfully,  
  
"I admit that I always annoy you more than once...probably because I've missed my sister so much...or...I can't accept...that...you...always...beaten...me...like what ...my sister did before...I'm...very sorry...for...what...I...have...said...before...Akivsha..." Unable to hold her emotion anymore, Akivsha let her pretense down and hugged the rogue, while silently crying inside.  
  
"Shh...say no more, Aliza..." she whispered, "I'm sorry for leaving you so long...I'm terribly sorry..." Aliza returned the hug, saying,  
  
"It's all right...now we're...together again..." Then the assassin lifted her from the ground gently and together, they walked toward Zylene who was carried by Orb'al. The rogue smiled weakly,  
  
"Hi, Zylene..." Though exhausted, the sorceress paid her smile back,  
  
"Aliza...it's glad to see you all right..." From another direction, they saw Tha'el and Xelana in front of the portal. The female warrior transferred her frustration by crushing the blocking bone prison with one swipe. She turned to the necromancer, who smiled sheepishly,  
  
"Come on, this is very easy and you can't do it by yourself?" Tha'el didn't answer, when the rest were coming to their direction. Akivsha asked them,  
  
"Where are Caldash and Myrrick?" The amazon answered,  
  
"They already had gone to the Hellforge first to destroy the Soulstone, while we're going back to the Pandemonium Fortress..." She turned to the wounded rogue and added,  
  
"It seems both of you already have a mutual understanding..." Nobody answered as they entered the portal and left the Chaos Sanctuary.  
  
Meanwhile, Caldash and Myrrick have arrived at the Hellforge. The paladin has carried the Hammer and put Mephisto's Soulstone upon the anvil. Before lifted the hammer, he silently whispered a prayer,  
  
"May your sins be absolved forever, amen!" Then Caldash brought the Hammer down and pounded the Soulstone several times to make sure there were nothing left, not even shards. After finished, he turned to the druid who still looked daydreaming.  
  
"Myrrick, it is your turn now!" Myrrick startled upon the call,  
  
"Oh, yes! Sorry!" He went to the forge with heavy steps. When he was there, the paladin gave him the Hammer and a pat on his shoulder. Myrrick stared the Hammer, and then shifted to the large red Soulstone. He pondered his options for minutes until he lifted the Hammer very high and said,  
  
"Farewell, Joanna!" CRASH!!!!  
  
Back to the Pandemonium Fortress, everyone welcomed them. However, Cain noted the change on the druid's face that prompted him to ask,  
  
"Warrior, are you all right? Is there something troubles you?" Myrrick replied gruffly,  
  
"I feel tired, Cain..." Then he turned to Zylene and Akivsha,  
  
"How is Aliza's condition?" The sorceress answered,  
  
"She's all right, Myrrick, though her wounds are quite serious. I'm afraid she won't join us now. Her sisters from the Sightless Eye were taking her back to the Monastery, "Later, Cain said,  
  
"Myrrick, Great Tyrael have something to speak for all of you..." The druid nodded and went toward the Hall. At the same time, Caldash saw Jamella was coming to his direction. She carried something at her lap. Before the merchant could say anything, he already spoke,  
  
"Jamella, I'm apologizing for what I've said before. You're right, I was being selfish in my objective and nurtures self-loathing for what happened to my family and Master Khalim," He lowered his head down,  
  
"I have let the Light down; I don't deserve to be a paladin anymore..." Jamella merely said,  
  
"I know, Caldash! But you have made a right decision to let your past go...for that I have brought you a gift. Then she showed him a broadsword, and explained,  
  
"This is called Doombringer; this sword is always brings doom to the evildoers! I think it is such a match for your Stormshield. The sword is indestructible! " The paladin tried to say something, but Jamella put her fingers upon his lips,  
  
"Look, Caldash! The Light has given you another chance to build your life again...please do not let it go..." Caldash smiled genuinely, and took the sword from her,  
  
"You have always been my best friend, Jamella...thanks for the gift! I don't know what I have to say for this..." The female merchant winked only,  
  
"Just do one thing for me: staying alive! Come, your friends have waited you..." He watched her before she left her to her stall and said,  
  
"I will, Jamella!"   
  
Everyone have been inside the Hall when the Archangel Tyrael congratulated them,  
  
"I must congratulate all of you for vanquishing Lord of Terror. With his death, you have put an end to the long-reigned terror on Sanctuary..." Then the holy being paused before he continued hesitantly,  
  
"However..." Tha'el instantly quipped,  
  
"Uh-oh, I don't like the sound..." The Archangel continued his sentence,  
  
"...Baal still has to be accounted yet. When you still fighting with Diablo, he has departed to another place," Myrrick had a reason to fear the worst, finally he asked,  
  
"Where does he going to, Great Tyrael?"  
  
"He's going to Mount Arreat at the Barbarian Highlands on the Northern Continent to be exactly,"  
  
Everyone were shocked upon the news, and then the druid said with trembling voice,  
  
  
  
"Mt. Arreat?! He was looking for the Worldstone!!" The surprise hasn't subsidized yet, when the barbarian spoke for the first time,  
  
"Uieloscadh Mor!" Zylene was surprised when she heard Orb'al's word. Tha'el gave his dry remark,  
  
"Wow! Amazing! You can speak!" Ignoring the necromancer, Myrrick asked the Archangel again,  
  
"Are you sure, Great Tyrael? There is must be a mistake..." The holy being said firmly but full of concern,  
  
"From what Izual says, the High Heavens was certain that the Prime Evils have made the Worldstone as their primary target. The Soulstones is merely a beginning before they try to corrupt the large one...for that purpose, Lord of Destruction has gathered a vast army from the Burning Hell," Suddenly, Diablo and Izual's words passed on Myrrick's mind. Akivsha also remembered about the empty Hellforge. With a pained face, the Horadrim explained,  
  
"The Worldstone serves as a barrier between Sanctuary and Burning Hell for millennia. If it is corrupted or failed..." Zylene continued,  
  
"The demons can roam freely than before on Sanctuary, thus making into the hell literally..." Caldash sighed in resignation,  
  
"End of the World... Doomsday! Judgment Day!" Tha'el whistled only. As everyone talked about the news, Myrrick hit the nearest pillar in utter frustration, while saying inside,  
  
I was wrong! Uieloscadh Mor hasn't ended yet; it is just starting! I'm failed you, Joanna! However, Xelana quickly reminded them,  
  
"It hasn't over yet! Baal hasn't won yet; he still has to reach Mt. Arreat first! Probably, we could intercept him before reaching his objective..." Akivsha agreed with her,  
  
"Xelana is right! We still have a chance to stop Baal; the only thing is we have to do it now!" While everyone still deep in thinking, Myrrick surprisingly shouted back,  
  
"For what? To have another people die again? Is that you want, ha?" Everyone was surprised with his outburst. Cain wanted to calm the druid, but Tyrael stopped him to do so. Then Zylene asked,  
  
"Myrrick, why do you say that?" The druid fumed,  
  
"This damn thing must be ended right now!" The amazon snorted in disgust,  
  
"Don't say that you're afraid now, druid!" Angrily, Myrrick replied,  
  
"Yes, probably I'm afraid! I'm sick with these things; I had put Aliza in danger because of my petty vengeance!" Without warning, Akivsha scorned with cold tone,  
  
"Then go away! We don't need a coward here!" The old druid stunned with the scathing reply. Then she continued,  
  
"I've had put my life in danger many times for the Order. But, do you realize why I doing that? Because it is my duty to keep the balance and order of Sanctuary! Yes, we might have the shortcomings, yet it didn't stop us to pursue our common goal! You're thinking that we're achieving nothing from this, but think clearly, druid! How about the other people who don't have anything to do with this? Will you let them to suffer?" In Myrrick's eyes, the assassin suddenly transformed into someone familiar,  
  
I didn't ask for your forgiveness. You can ignore me as you want, but could you turn your back from your own people? They're innocent...they had nothing to do among us.  
  
Then everything was back to the present, with the assassin continued her plea,  
  
"Myrrick, Aliza know the risk when she chose to follow you here...if you are giving up right now, you already disappointed her! Her sacrifice would be nothing..." Caldash joined them,  
  
"Myrrick, I won't pretend anything to you! I have committed a grave mistake once, but then the Light is giving me a second chance! We're fighting evil to keep becoming the evil itself; someone said 'evil triumphs when good men do nothing'...we can fight this together!" Zylene added,  
  
"Akivsha is right, Myrrick! Aliza doesn't fight for herself, but she fights for you and me! Please don't give up...we will be behind you!" Then the barbarian spoke to him,  
  
"I'll be with you if you need! Remember the Oath between Bul-Kathos and Fiacla-Gear, druid! You can have my axes!"  
  
Caldash followed, "My sword!"   
  
Xelana didn't want to lose, "My javelin!"  
  
The sorceress smiled, "My intelligence!"  
  
Scowled, Tha'el said, "Okay, how about my minions?" Myrrick couldn't answer until Akivsha said,  
  
"And me, druid! I'll come with you this time and I'm doing this for Aliza...we have stopped Diablo together, and now we shall stop Baal from reaching the Worldstone! We shall succeed or die trying!" Then she offered her hand, which the druid hesitantly received and shook it,  
  
"Thank you, Akivsha..." Then he stared everyone around him. They have been together, facing the same ordeals. He always thought that he fought the battle alone, but then he was wrong! He was absorbed in the struggle without thinking anyone else. Deckard Cain clapped his hand, while Archangel Tyrael declared,  
  
"I'm thankful that you have settled your difference and had put your heart into this mission! Now be ready for this..." After the holy being finished his sentence, a blue portal formed before him.  
  
"The portal will bring you to the Northern Continent, but beware! There is nothing certain beyond the portal and there is the possibility that you might not coming together..." The necromancer asked worriedly,  
  
  
  
"Whoo, do you mean we might be separated from each other?" The Archangel nodded,  
  
"Yes, now I ask you, heroes! Are you ready for this?" At first, Myrrick was hesitated. The assassin instantly held his head and turned to him,  
  
"We'll do this together..." Smiled, the druid faced the holy being again and said firmly,  
  
"I'm ready, Great Tyrael..." He turned again to the others, who nodded in agreement,  
  
"We're ready!" He and the assassin walked together into the portal, followed by the rest...  
  
  
  
Author's note: Finally, the story is finished here, but not ends yet! Follow Myrrick and Akivsha's adventure in 'The   
  
Bear and The Wolf', which is based from Act V of Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. There will be new   
  
characters to complement the storyline, and Myrrick and Akivsha's past will be revealed further  
  
there, including the assassin's connection with rogue Aliza. There will be more action and exciting   
  
battle scenes there. To make it brief, just expect the unexpected in the new story! See you there!  
  
P.S.: I'm appreciates the reviews that I receive from all of you. For that, I would like to thank Charmed, Werecat 99,   
  
Roly the Holy, Qualinesti, Fle, Tiamat3, DeadGhost, Harvey Bautista, Tenshi no Akuma, Constructicons and   
  
Anonymous. I would also like to thank Steelizard, Gamefreak023, Adro14 and Taler for their advice. Because   
  
of them, I could keep writing this story and keep trying to improve, of course! Once again, thank you very much, 


End file.
